


What Lies Beneath

by XReaderFic_Land



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XReaderFic_Land/pseuds/XReaderFic_Land
Summary: Coming back home to Gotham after several years was a tough choice, but you needed to put the past behind you. You blame yourself for Jason’s death and hope that with a medical degree you can have a second chance at saving the kids of Gotham’s streets, but the past won’t stay buried. As the Red Hood invites himself into your life and the little safe bubble of a lie you call life bursts you’re left struggling to cope. Your secret studying of toxins used by Gotham’s villains is sure to land you in hot water eventually, but you’re always up for a challenge. Life is a game of survival and it’s time you joined in.





	1. Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen and Up due to a majority of chapters being filled with canon type violence or mentions of it. In later chapters, and there will be warnings before the chapter starts, the material may briefly shift into being more mature.

Your hands clenched around the steering wheel as you eased off the highway and took in the sight of your hometown; Gotham. It had been a while since last time you’d been home, but the city from afar looked just as you’d left it. Even as the sunset behind you there was a darkness that clung to the city and its skyline. The feeling of home overcame as you continued to cruise down the road.

Inhaling deeply, you steadied yourself a bit before weaving your car along the fastest route you could think of. While you tried to not let your eyes wander while you drove you couldn’t help it. Crossing one of the city’s bridges you let yourself take in the awful beauty of the place all the while trying to ignore the memories linked to the place. Your heart ached as the scenery flew by. There were plenty of good memories from here, but too many bad ones made your eyes sting as you held back the urge to cry.

Pushing down on the accelerator you made sure to remind yourself that it was getting dark, and Gotham was still Gotham. As if the universe wanted to highlight that fact a parade of police cars zoomed by with their sirens screaming into the dark night. Now, that really made it feel like you were home.

“Home sweet home” you heaved while shaking your head.

As the city lights began to kick on surrounding shadows seemed to thicken, a trait only Gotham managed to pull off. Continuing to pass through the city you finally let yourself admit you had sort of missed this place. Gotham will forever be home no matter where life took you. You knew that Gotham would always be here for you.

‘If I didn’t love this city so much I would hate it.’

The memory of your childhood friend speaking those words through a laugh had the air in your chest aching. Your hands white knuckled the steering wheel as you fought against the memory of a cocky grinning blue-green eyed teenage boy. This time you had to bite your cheek to keep the tears from falling. You promised yourself you were done crying over him and these memories weren’t going to break you this time.

Your phone vibrating against the plastic cup holder finally snapped away the memories and redirected your attention. Easing to a stop light you noted you were almost to your destination before hitting a button along the driving counsel.

“Hello?” You answered.

“Y/N! How’s my favorite person today?” Dick asked a little too excitedly.

You rolled your eyes. “Doing fine Dick, you?”

“Doing good. I figured I would do our daily talk while it’s still light out where you are.” Dick happily said.

You smiled at his words as you hit the button to switch on your headlights. “Oh yeah, it’s got to be like what, around seven there?”

“Yeah, the sun set just a little while ago.” Dick replied nonchalantly.

“Hey, I really hate to do this, but can I call you a little later? I’m really beat. Just got done with a four-hour surgery.” You lied, but it was a good lie.

You heard Dick make a sound of disappointment before finally replying. “Yeah, sure. That’s fine. Sleep well Y/N. Later.”

“Later.” You said a little ruder than you meant, but you had to keep your story straight.

Ending the call, you withheld your laughter while forcing your car up the driveway that was part of Wayne manor. Slowing to a stop you rolled down your window and hit the intercom button just outside the towering gate of the Wayne residence. If Dick had only realized how close you were to him.

“Yes?” A familiar voice said over the intercom.

Your features brightened further as Alfred, the Wayne family butler, answered your call. You had missed the older man.

“Secret mission Homecoming is a go!” You exclaimed.

“Miss-“ Alfred began, but you quickly cut him off.

“Shhh, don’t say my name remember.” You reminded him.

“Of course. I’ll meet you outside the manor then.” Alfred replied.

You watched the wrought iron gates slowly swing open as you inched your car along. Rounding the drive you couldn’t get out fast enough as Alfred stood waiting outside the large manor doors. Taking the steps two at a time you quickly pulled Alfred into a hug which he warmly returned. He tightened his grip on you. He had missed you more than he would admit, but the hug told it all.

“Good to see you Miss Y/N. Welcome back to Gotham” his whispered words had you pulling away with a forced smile.

“It’s been a long time” Shifting on your feet you peered toward the door “So, who’s all home?” You asked.

“Masters Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian.” Alfred answered.

You jumped in place like an excited kid as Alfred ushered you inside. You sucked in a sharp breath as you stepped into the foyer and admired the interior. While you had practically grown up alongside a few of the Wayne family members the sight of the place still struck you. Wayne Manor was always the talk of the town. Growing up, all the kids wanted to be friends with the Wayne boys just for the opportunity to see what Wayne Manor looked like. You were one of the lucky ones.

Trailing behind Alfred you weaved through the halls getting more hyped up for surprising the guys the closer you got to several voices. You didn’t realize just how much you missed the boys until the closer you got to being reunited with them.

“-there’s no way quizzify is a word!” Dick shouted.

“It is though, look it up.” Tim said with a roll of his eyes.

“That’s such crap, but yeah-“ Damian agreed.

“I refuse to accept this. That word makes absolutely no sense.” Dick pouted.

A warmth filled you as you stopped just outside the doorway while Alfred entered. You couldn’t wait for their reactions.

“Who was it Alfred?” Bruce asked.

You took a deep breath at the sound of Bruce’s deep tenor that seemed to have gotten worse during your absence. Tucking a stray hair behind your ear you slowly stepped in behind Alfred before he responded. You nervously rung your hands together as you waited for it to click that you were standing there before them.

The stunned silence and expressions aimed at you had you laughing weakly before awkwardly waving a hand. “Hey.”

Your voice was enough to snap Dick out of his stupor as he rose off one of the several brown leather couches. Your eyes scanned over his form noting he hadn’t changed much. The iconic jet-black Wayne hair was swept back in a professional way making you smirk. Dick sported a black t-shirt that strained against his natural muscle toned body and dark blue jeans. You met him halfway across the room with a strong hug.

God you had missed him.

Pulling away “What are you-how are-I thought you were-“ Dick muttered.

“That four-hour surgery sure was long.” You teased with a smile.

Dick’s face split into a massive grin as he shook his head “You’re something else Y/L/N.”

You opened your mouth to reply but was suddenly aware that Bruce’s tall figure had at some point joined the reunion. Turning toward him your greeting was muffled suddenly by his chest as he enveloped you into his arms. Bruce had been a father figure to you. Being back in his arms now you truly felt like you were home.

“After everything I didn’t think we would see you again.” Bruce admitted.

Bruce’s words had your spine stiffening involuntarily. Memories of rushing back to Gotham and almost getting kicked from your medical program because Damian had gotten severely sick flooded your mind. Those were some of the worst moments of your life.

“Who is this, father?” Damian asked.

Bruce pulled away from you allowing you to take in Damian. The boy was relatively short possibly in his teens if you had to guess according to his voice. Damian was almost an exact miniature copy of Bruce as he stood with crossed arms eyeing you.

Tim, he too had the Wayne black hair blue eyed vibe, propped himself casually against a side table.

“It’s unbecoming to play dumb, Damian.” You told him.

“Tt, thought I could catch you up.” Damian giggled.

You rolled your eyes while walking over to Tim and Damian to give each their own hug. These boys were so much more than just friends. They were your brothers, your family. You had missed them more than you wanted to admit, but you were so happy that you decided to come home.

It didn’t take long for everyone to quickly sink into a comfortable discussion as you did you best to keep up with them. Several times as you curled up on one of the couches you felt your eyes dip dangerously low.

You were genuinely happy to be back in Gotham for good with a medical degree in hand and your children’s hospital project underway. At that thought you rose from the couch unnoticed and made your way further into the manor.

Your feet carried you by sheer memory toward one room in particular. Resting your hand against the cool wood of his bedroom door you swallowed thickly. Shutting your eyes and letting your forehead lean against the door you addressed the ghost hanging around you.

It was his birthday after all, the one day a year you loved and hated to think about. Only day you let yourself think about Jason anymore.

Thinking about the boy who’d been ripped from the world, your life, too soon was just painful. Jason and you had been best friends growing up in the harsher part of Gotham. He’d been the orphan and you the kid of two abusive druggies.

In a way Jason had saved you from that dark life. He was the cocky caring type of kid that you couldn’t help but wanna be near. You allowed Jason’s features come to mind with crystal clarity causing tears to burn the backs of your eyes.

“You alright?” Dick asked coming up behind you.

Dick’s low words had you jumping back in surprise. Clearing your throat, you shot him a sharp look “You really have to stop sneaking up on me.”

“Sorry.” He quickly apologized.

Pushing hair out of your face “I’m good. Just walking down memory lane.”

Dick’s eyes softened as he stepped closer to which you back peddled, you hated people feeling sorry for you.

“Seriously I’m okay, Dick.” You reassured him.

You watched as his mouth opened and shut several times in failed attempts to form words. Words and phrases you knew probably all somehow would suggest you visit Jason’s grave or actually go into his room. All things you refused to do because it meant being okay to forget him, and you weren’t. You never would be.

Teenager you had at one point fallen helplessly in love with Jason so hard that even adult you was still hooked. What made it all worse was that he’d died before you had enough to courage to tell him. And, that was you biggest regret. The one thing that haunted you.

Shooting Dick a weak smile you stepped closer to give him a hug “It was good to see everybody.”

“You leaving already?” Dick asked confused.

“Yeah I’m beat. After being in meetings with sponsors all day for Gotham’s newest children’s medical wing was stressful. Then the traffic coming back was terrible too.” You squeezed Dick’s midsection “Thank you by the way.”

“For what?” Dick said.

“Being there for me all this time. Especially after Jason and my parents died.” You told him.

“You cared a lot about him, Y/N.” Dick said.

You snorted at his words before pulling away; you both knew he knew that was an understatement.

“Well BFF I have to go. My apartment is calling my name.”

Dick mutely nodded before watching you head toward the front door. Hollering toward the living room you said and received good-byes as you left the manor. Climbing into your car you whispered an apology to Dick because you had no intention of going straight home.

The smell of stale beer and cigarette smoke had stopped being processed by your senses about the same time you’d finished your third drink. Propping your head up with your hand allowed you to stare down into the dark amber liquid of your glass. Vaguely you were aware of all the sleazy men who’d approach you with some unflattering comment before leaving a little pissed when you failed to respond.

You knew from city gossip that the patrons of this place while all assholes weren’t the type to be physical when shot down so you were sort of safe there. Waving away the bar tender when they suggested a refill you expressed your being done for the night.

You’d sober up and go home after. Heaving a sigh you tried to decide if you were really done celebrating the life of Jason. Wondered if you were ready to close the box for another year.

“You look sad as shit.” A voice said.

“That’s a really piss poor pick up line. I’m not interested-” You rolled your eyes at the new wannabe courter and noted with you periphery a distinct color “-red.”

“Any woman that can figure out my name without looking at me turns me on and scares me. Have we fucked before?” He asked

Your eyes grew, a nasty soul crushing retort on your tongue, as you turned fully toward the dude. As you opened your mouth to lash out the words died in place of something else.

“You gotta be kidding me, Red Hood?” You groaned.

You weren’t sure how but the dude pulled off looking smug in response to your words even though he lacked viewable features. Alcohol had you glancing over his form with serious appreciation. Even if the dude was a masked gun fighter that roamed Gotham at night he sure was still a good-looking body.

“Careful you don’t start drooling over me there doll.” He teased.

Your mouth snapped shut as your eyes flew to his featureless face “What did you just say to me?”

His hands rose in defense as he claimed the stool next to you “Doll?”

You laughed weakly at his timid tone and cautious body laugh while returning to your drink.

“This night keeps getting weirder.”

Several moments passed before you spoke again.

“I haven’t heard anyone call me that in a long time. Not to mention I wouldn’t have guessed in a thousand years that I’d been sitting next to the infamous Red.”

“So you’ve heard of me?” He said.

You laughed “I’m not answering that.”

You bit your lip as a comfortable silence settled between you while he busied himself by shelling peanuts.

“What has you drowning yourself in here of all places?” He asked you.

“Oh, you know, the usual. Had a stressful day, it’s my dead best friends birthday.” You replied.

He was silent for a long time “Well that’s one reason to drink.“

“Yeah. He’s been gone a long time, but still-yeah.” You sadly said.

“Still what?” He wanted to know.

You shook your head “I really don’t feel up to revealing my life’s number one regret to a dude, while physically appealing, looks like a bingo dabber.”

You watched him jolt back a bit at your comment before recovering “A girl who drinks whiskey and is sassy. I like you already.” He shifted his body more toward you “Stranger Danger me is here to lend an ear.”

“Is the crime fighting business so dry you have to resort to part-time guidance counseling?” You teasingly asked.

He snorted at your words “I only help guide the good ones doll.”

You closed your eyes as he spoke while your fingers flexed against the cool glass in your hand.

“No one’s called me doll in a long time. Only person who did it was my best bud. Hearing you say it, I won’t lie, is really throwing me off.” You admitted.

You reached for your cash only for Red Hood to waving off your attempt by placing a twenty down. Scooting off your stool you let him follow you to your car only because his reputation didn’t include defenseless woman.

Unlocking your car you reached for your phone in your back pocket only to find it gone. Turning around to go check the bar you found Red Hood’s helmet illuminated by you phone’s glow.

“Red, what the-“‘ You hissed.

He passed you your phone back on a newly listed contact named ‘Red’.

“You ever need anything I’m just a phone call away.” He told you.

You shook your head “Why?”

He shrugged “I told ya already.”

Unable to fully comprehend all that was happening you went with it. “Well, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you Red, I guess. I have to go.”

You climbed into your car and headed toward your apartment leaving the Red Hood to stare after you.


	2. Deep In The Veins

The shrill sound of your phone pulled you from your slumber. Groaning, you rolled over to grab your phone off the nightstand. You didn’t even bother to check the caller id before you punched the answer button and put the device up to your ear.

“Ello?” You groggily answered.

“Did I wake you?” Dick asked.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. It’s my day off,” You replied.

“Okay, um, well the boys and I want to know if you want to get together for lunch today?” Dick asked.

“Yeah, sure, definitely. What time?” You answered.

“Noon? At our usual spot?” Dick said.

“Great, I’ll see you there,” You replied.

“Awesome, see you later then,” Dick happily said before hanging up.

Sighing, you dropped back against your pillows. You lay in bed for a few more minutes before finally getting out and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. As you stood above your sink brushing your teeth the memories from last night filled your mind. There was something so familiar about Red, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

Stepping free of your clothes you hoped a shower might shed the nagging thoughts but ended up only helping encourage your imagination. Groaning at your wandering thoughts you flipped the water to cold and forced your brain to shut off.

Racing through your morning routine you were out the shower and dressed in record time. Fixing your watch you did a last minute final check before grabbing your purse and phone. The warm late summer heat of Gotham had your skin feeling sticky as soon as you exited your apartment.

Passing a few greetings to your neighbors you couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched as you ventured toward your car. Cranking the engine your eyes instinctively glanced around trying to pick up on any oddities only to come up short.

Your lips set into a hard line as you put the car in drive and took off down the street. Thankfully the drive over to where Dick and the guys were waiting wasn’t too far from your apartment and you could distract your thoughts.

Pulling into a spot right in front of the diner your eyes immediately found the boys holding down a corner booth out on the patio. Locking up your car you waved toward them just as the hairs along your neck stood on end.

Turning around your eyes scanned the nearby area once again searching for something out of place. Dick’s sudden holler had your attention redirecting.

“Y/N! Come on, we already ordered!”

“Yeah, coming!” Your words came out as more of a whisper than anything as you gave the area one more glance.

Shaking your head, you tried to brush everything off, if the boys picked up on your weird behavior there would be no end of it. Plastering on a wide smile you plopped down next to the boys.

“We nearly starved to death waiting for you!”

You rolled your eyes “Uh huh.”

“I ordered your usual, hope that’s okay. I wasn’t sure if you still-“

You smiled reassuringly “It’s fine, thanks. I didn’t mean to take so long, but you did say noon. It’s only ten of.”

“You know what Dad says though-“

“Better to be early than late, yeah yeah. I know. Just figured you guys might lighten up about that.”

“Pigs might start flying before that day, Y/N.”

You couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that erupted from you as you tried to give your drink order.

Your stomach cramped with laughter as Tim finished recounting the time a bird had gotten into the manor and scared the hell out of Bruce. Your laughter slowed to a few giggles as your phone came to life.

Wiping at your eyes you answered the incoming call much to the boys’ dismay “Hello?”

“Dr. Y/L/N?” The frantic tone sounding through the receiver had you sitting up straighter and washed away the reminder of your fun “You wanted to be notified in case of certain codes, well, we just took in a code ALPHA.”

Your lips thinned, “Number three?”

“Would seem so.”

You muttered a curse, “I’m on my way.” Ending the call you blindly began backing away your belongings before standing to leave. “Sorry guys I have to run.”

“What? Why, what’s wrong?”

But it’s your day off”

You passed the three an apologetic look “I know, I’m sorry.”

You watched as each of the boys looked at you with expressions ranging from understanding to displeasure. Fishing out enough cash to cover the lunch you set it on the table, “My treat since I have to leave.”

“Be careful!”

“Go save somebody!”

“Yeah, what they said!”

You tossed a final parting wave while rushing back toward your car. Throwing your purse into the passenger seat you had your car pushing through traffic in record time. Luck stayed on your side as you drove hitting every green light on the way to hospital.

Twisting into a parking spot you fisted your lab coat and hospital badge while running toward the ER. The luck you had managed to land on the way over ended the same time you cleared the ER doors. The strong scent of disinfectant wrinkled your nose as you stepped into the only room occupying an army of medical staff.

The patient, a young boy around Damian’s age, writhed against the gurney. The boy’s back bowed off the bed as he tried to rip free of nurses attempting to hold him down.

Stepping closer your eyes zeroed in on the quarter sized ring forming on the skin below the kids ear as his head whipped to the side. In the back of your mind something clicked as all the pieces came together.

As if the boy’s system knew you’d begun to figure out the cause to his struggles he went motionless.

Pushing through the other staff you immediately began chest compressions “Get a crash cart in here, and I need an injection of epinephrine stat!”

Your hollered order had bodies rushing around in controlled chaos. Trading off the compressions to someone else you snatched the small dosage of epinephrine before rushing to locate a vein.

Slamming down the plunger of the syringe you exhaled heavily as the boy’s eyes shot open and his chest heaved.

“Ventilate him! Where’s the blood vials?! Come on let’s move people we have two minutes before he slips back!”

Leaning over the side of the gurney your hands steadied the boys face as you went through a preliminary check.

The light in your hand barely produced pupil dilation but did serve to highlight the unnaturally forming ring around the outside of the kid’s irises. Pushing his head to the side you also noted the black raised markings jutting out from the puncture site below his ear.

Swearing under your breath you snapped your attention back to the other occupants of the room while backing up. Unwilling to interrupt those busily carrying out some task you picked up the nearest phone with shaking hands.

“GCH Morg-“

“I want every file you have pertaining to weird deaths spanning the last ten years or so.”

The old man other line huffed “This is Gotham, I’ll need a better definition than just weird.”

Inhaling through your nose you gripped onto any semblance of calm you could find as you studied the patient before you. “If a COD ever seemed weird to you I want a copy of the file and I want it before noon tomorrow.”

“Listen here, I don’t know who you think you are, but you have no right to call up ordering-“

“No, you listen. I just watched a fifteen-year-old go into full blown cardiac arrest without any indicators; not to mention that’s the third kid this week that’s happened to.” You let the words sink in before continuing “I’m going to assume you have some youngsters in your life. Well, I want you to picture one of them dying by suffocation and I want you to tell me if you would want that or not. If your answer is no then I suggest you get me the damn files I asked for and have them on my desk before noon tomorrow like I asked the first time.”

Slamming the phone back onto the receiver before the man could respond you exhaled heavily. You noted with slight relief that the boy’s vitals were now relatively normal and the chaos in the room was slowing.

Chewing your lip you let yourself hope that maybe this time you would figure out a cure to whatever was sending kids into the ER with death sentences.

A hand at your shoulder had you suddenly snapping to.

“Nice work in there, Y/N.” You passed your coworker a fleeting smile as they lead the way out of the room. “Third kid this week, I hope this is the last.”

Your lips thinned “I doubt we’re out of the woods.”

“What makes you say that?”

You shook your head “When has Gotham ever produced an easily solved problem? Something doesn’t add up.”

“Y/N, take a second to enjoy the small vic-“

You eyes narrowed “Do not call that-” you gestured into the room “-a victory. The kid is practically on life support.”

Your coworker frowned at you “Even still you bought us a widow for possible diagnoses. That kid is already living longer than the first two that came in expressing similar symptoms. Hell, maybe this whole thing is an isolated incident or fluke, I mean this is only the third case.” Your coworker casually shrugged, “Not to mention their all street rats, maybe it’s just them.”

Your teeth clicked together, “You’re unbelievable.”

“Wh-“

“I suggest you reconsider your career track if that’s honestly how you feel.” Spinning on your

heel you spoke loud enough for the entire floor to hear “Stay away from my patient.”

Lying claim to the kid’s case was a risky move considering your lack of seniority in the hospital, but you were already prepared to go to the board if necessary. If no one was going to take this seriously then you’d have do it yourself.

Walking toward your small office you barely stopped to grab the file being offered to you by a male nurse.

“Patient history is almost nonexistent, but I’ll keep looking.”

“Good, keep me posted.”

The nurse nodded at your short command before racing off to take care of something else. At least you had one person willing to stand with you on this matter.

Flipping open the file in your hands you shouldered open your office door. Your eyes scanned over the brief medical history of the teenage boy, Tyler, with thinned lips.

Blindly taking a seat you were slightly surprised to find a massive stack of files on your desk. Leaning forward you read the brief note stuck on top of the pile “I keep special track of all the weird dead ones that come across my table. Call it a hobby, good luck.”

You made a face of appreciation at the stack before pulling a random one free. Heaving a sigh, you prepared for a long haul of studying.

Leaning back in your chair you scrubbed a hand along your eyes tiredly before noting the late hour. Between racing around doing your regular duties and trying to make sense of the file strewn around the room you’d been at it for almost eight hours.

Gathering up the files into neat piles you decided maybe it was time for a break. Pushing into the hall you were able to mop for a full five feet before the shrill sound of someone flat-lining had you jolting.

Instinct told you it was going to be your patient.

The heard of medical staff entering his room only proved you right.

Racing down the hall you were ready to start shoving people aside but only stopped because medical equipment was already being switched off.

Your shoulders dropped as nurses went about disconnecting the machines and called the time of death.

“Patient’s-“

“His name was Tyler.”

All eyes cut toward you and remained there for several moments before something cleared their throat uncomfortably.

“Tyler’s time of death: 10:46 p.m.”

Your eyes searched Tyler’s motionless form as a wave of frustration hit you. You’d failed him.

Hands clenching at your side you spun around “Make sure to get me final copy of his report.”

“Yes doctor.”

Passing a nurses’ station, you swiped your ID to clock out before going to recollect your belongings from the office. You went through the motions of picking things up and heading toward your car all the while your brain stewed over your latest failing.

People typically assume that if you’re a doctor pain and death doesn’t bother you; that with a medical degree comes immunity from it all. Well, that was total horseshit. If anything, you felt it more because you’re the one meant to be the savior.

Losing Tyler served as a remainder and motivator for you.

Your hands ringed around the steering wheel at the frustration of the situation. Becoming a doctor for the sake of trying to protect those nobody else seemed too concerned with was proving to be a hard battle. A war rather that was completely uphill.

Whipping into a nearby fast food drive in you shifted to full on shaking the steering wheel.

“I will figure this out dammit!” You let your lungs shout free the words you’d been keeping inside all day before pushing down the button for your window.

“Welcome to Pudgy Burger, how can I help you?” The girl’s chipper tone grated your nerves.

“Give me whatever burger can be described as a heart attack in a wrapper.”

“Okay, and what to drink?”

“Surprise me” you replied flatly.

“That all?”

“Yes” you clipped out.

“Total is going to be $5.69.”

Rounding the corner, you paid and collected your food before twisting out of the parking lot. You drove for several minutes before coming to a stop at your favorite spot. Climbing out of your car you trekked over toward one of the city benches near the riverside.

Plopping down on the table top with feet on the bench section you dug into your bag. The smell of cholesterol weeping from the paper bag alone had your stomach grumbling for food.

With the first bite of food after several hours without an involuntary moan left your lips.

“If all it takes is food to produce a sound like that I wonder how you handle other things.”

You nearly choked on your burger while whipping around to find Red Hood walking toward you.

“Mind if I join?”

Your brows lifted into your hairline as you stared at Red Hood motioning toward the picnic table waiting patiently for your reply. Swallowing the chunk of food you mutely nodded out of habit.

Red Hood dropped heavily down next to your feet the nearby lamplight reflecting off of his shiny helmet. Draping his forearms across his lap Red leaned forward a bit while staring out over the river.

Curiosity had you breaking the quiet, “How are you here?”

“By riding this amazing thing called a motorcycle” his cocky words had you rolling your eyes.

Twisting at the waist you did in fact manage to locate a black sports bike parked near your car. Heaving a sigh you brushed away your sudden urge to care any further and went back to munching on your burger.

The comfortable silence that settled between you and Red had you thinking back to the bar the other night. Crumpling up the burger wrapper and paper bag you lightly tossed it into the nearby garbage before reclining back onto the table.

With elbows propped behind you you took the time to admire the calmness of the river as well as Red’s un-moving backside. Your eyes studied the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders as you two sat there in peace.

A smile pulled to your lips for reasons you couldn’t quite place, but that was okay. In that moment you were willing to just shut off your busy mind and just absorb the calmness around you for a little bit longer.

But all good things must come to an end. Sitting upright you mirrored Red’s body language for a few moments as thoughts about the stack of medical files sitting in your car came to the forefront of your mind. Thrusting a hand through your hair you mentally tried to formulate a pattern between them all.

Shuffling from your left drew your attention as you watched Red lift his helmet just enough to reveal his lips. A second later a long stick of tobacco was carefully cradled there followed by a deep inhale.

“I can see the headlines now ‘Red Hood Dies Tragically of Cancer” you spoke unimpressed while nudging Red with your shoe.

Red simply shifted slightly away while twisting enough to pass what you assumed to be a blank stare under the shield of his helmet.

“Take my word for it, death isn’t something that scares me there, Doc. Besides there’s worse ways to go; I think it’s safe to say you and I both know that.”

You rolled your eyes as he spoke while turning back away from you. Heaving a sigh your nose wrinkled at the sweet yet sour smell Red’s cigarette produced. Chewing your lip you let him have his way for several deep inhales.

Closing your eyes you drank in the silence between you once more as a cool crisp wind washed across your skin.

“You come here often?”

Reopening your eyes “Before I left I used to come here almost daily.”

A beat “Left?”

Your walls went up at the probing question as you hugged your middle. Inhaling deeply, you prepared the same old simple response that you gave to kill people’s curiosity, to keep people at arm’s length. Only problem was when you opened your mouth that’s not what came pouring out.

“My best friend and I as kids used to come here a lot, but after he died I couldn’t even fathom the idea of sitting here without him.” You let out a weak laugh at the bitter sweet memories.

Red was quiet for a moment “Yet you’re here now.”

“Yeah, I am” You exhaled heavily.

Your teeth found your bottom lip as you sat trying to make sense of your slip up of details. You weren’t one to divulge yet for the second damn day in a row the Red fricken Hood somehow had you going against your nature. Your lips screwed up at the odd sensation filling you.

Red flicked his cigarette “When exactly did you leave?”

Scrubbing hands down your thighs you pushed up off the table top without answering his question. Stretching your arms overhead you ignored Red’s questioning gaze before your hands dropped back to your sides.

Preparing to leave you suddenly felt bold and bent at the waist enough to be almost nose to nose with Red.

“This was fun Red, but-“ you spoke while lifting your hand to snatch the cigarette out from between his lips and tossed it over your shoulder “-it’s time for me to go.”

“What the-“

You spun on your heel while cutting of his words “You could profit from ditching the habit.”

Walking back to your car you were happy to note Red didn’t seem pissed enough to chase you down. Climbing in behind the steering wheel your car’s headlights illuminated the tall intimidating form that was Red Hood as he stood watching you.

“I’ll be seeing you, Y/N.”

Red’s words held a note of promise as they cut through the night air making you still for a moment. Something about Red struck you once again as you set there letting your car idle. Something that nagged at the back of your mind as a mix of familiarity and warning.

Your lips parted as you prepared to yell back a response, but it never came. Shifting into to reverse you decided to leave things as they were for now.


	3. Asking for Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters were me trying to feel out how best to write the shifting POVs. In later chapters, the POV harsh shifts are dropped.

Jason’s POV

 

Flicking the cigarette across the road you climbed off your bike. Sighing, you pulled off the helmet and then hung it on the handle bar. Rolling your neck, you looked up at the familiar apartment building. Taking the stairs two a time you reached your brother’s secondary home in a flash. Knocking once, was just to be polite before entering.

Tim and Damian were currently battling it out in front of the television completely oblivious to your arrival. Shaking your head, you walked by them in search of your older brother. You easily found Dick sitting on his balcony, a cup of joe in front of him and one of his favorite books in hand.

“You rang?” You said.

Dick didn’t even bother to look up at you.

“Sit, we need to talk,” Dick said.

Rolling your eyes you dropped down in the chair opposite of your brother.

“What do you want now?” You asked him.

Dick finally looked over his book at you.

“You know Y/N’s home right?” Dick said.

“Are you asking or telling?” You shot back.

Dick slammed his book down.

“I’m being serious, Jay,” Dick growled.

“I know you are and yes I know that she’s back in Gotham. I know this because I’ve run into her a few times,” You admitted.

 

Dick paled.

“And before your panties get bunched up she doesn’t know it’s me. She’s met Hood,” You explained.

“Jesus Christ, Jay,” Dick hissed.

“I had to make sure she was alright, Dick,” You said.

“We’re keeping your secret locked up tight and you just go ahead and go see her?” Dick scoffed.

“I’m not going to apologize, asshole. She was my best friend. I can still see what my death did to her,” You said.

“Then why haven’t you told her that you’re alive?” Dick asked.

“She’s not ready for that,” You said.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Dick spat.

“I just do” you bit out.

Dick threw his hands up in surrender. You watched him pin you with a glare and you could just see the wheels turning in his mind. Heaving a sigh you prepared for his last little outburst.

“So, we’re supposed to keep playing along that you’re dead and we all miss you, while you hang out with her under false pretenses?” Dick asked.

“You’ll keep doing what’s best for her,” You said.

Dick shook his head his jaw setting into a hard line before he finally loosened his hold on control.

“Yeah, I will keep doing what’s best for her because that’s what friends do. Friends aren’t supposed to be selfish assholes with secrets.” Dick inhaled while cutting his eyes out toward the city. When he spoke again his voice was quieter “Do you even understand what your death did to her? Continues to do to her?”

Your eyes narrowed on your brother silently studying his profile and urging him to continue. Since being back in the world of the living you’d heard tads of information about Y/N, but no one stayed on the topic very long choosing to be brief. It was probably for the best all things considered, but there was always a part of you that craved more. It would seem you were finally going to get the information you’d been lacking.

Dick snorted “Of course not. You only know that she seems different to you through seeing her now, right?”

Your lips thinned but you shook your head “Well no shit Sherlock, no one has ever been exactly forthcoming about information. What exactly is your point, Dick?”

“Unlike most members of this family I don’t care about protecting your fragile feelings and you need to know. To understand that your death is something she blames herself for-”

“She had nothing-”

“Shut up and listen.” Dick whipped his attention to you while holding out a pointed finger. “I know she didn’t have anything to do with it, hell, I’ve spent the last whatever amount of years trying to convince her of that. Regardless, Y/N carries with her the belief that she’s at fault. The few times I’ve tried to have her tell me why exactly she blames herself have ended with Y/N avoiding the topic. Any discussion involving you for that matter is one she either tiptoes around or flat out avoids. ” Dick scrubbed a hand along his jaw “None of us ever touched too long on the topic of Y/N and its mostly been because you not knowing some things was better.”

“Like what?” you pushed.

“Like the fact that she started putting on a brave face for the benefit of not having us worry about her even though we knew she wasn’t dealing well. Or how her parents–let’s just say I damn near celebrated after they got put in the ground about a month after you.”

Your jaw clenched at the mention of those people “What exactly do you mean?”

Dick stared at you with a tired look that aged him and you immediately felt your fists ball.

“What happened Dick?”

“You weren’t around anymore and neither one of you had mentioned just how bad they could be. We had no idea we needed to keep a close eye on her otherwise we would have.” Dick closed his eyes tightly and was quiet for a moment before finding the strength to continue.

“Just so you know this isn’t really my story to tell but like I said you need to understand. It was probably a week after your funeral. At first we all assumed her distance had been simply related to losing you, but it turned out to be the coupled effect of her parents going all out. I had been out on a patrol when I found her sitting in an alley across the city resetting her shoulder and nursing more than a couple broken ribs.”

A curse left your lips as heat rolled through your veins.

“I asked to help her but she just brushed it off saying I had more important hero duty’s to go do.” Dick gave a dry laugh at the memory before it died “I’m not telling you this to make you feel bad Jay, I just don’t think you understand that Y/N changed after you left. Hell, I watched her go from crying every time she came to the manor until your funeral to just shutting it all off. Even when her parents finally died after that mix up with Joker she didn’t cry. I can still remember going to the funeral as moral support and seeing her dry-eyed next to the headstones. Y/N was the one to give me a hug before she got into her car and left.”

“Where exactly did she go?”

“Didn’t know she’d left Gotham until a few days later when Alfred mentioned seeing an ad for her parents’ place being up for sale. Took a bit to track her down but she traveled for a while before settling into a medical program almost four-hours away. It was six months before Y/N reached out and started up long distance contact. You know most of the rest.”

You muttered an agreement as a silence settled between you and Dick. Digging out a cigarette you lit up more out of an attempt to calm yourself than need. With the first inhale of nicotine your mind recalled the memories of hearing about Y/N’s return to Gotham when Damian had fallen sick.

Alfred had been working tirelessly to try and help Damian but he’d begun to run out of ideas. Alfred had even gotten into a rare argument with Bruce over needing to bring in doctors. Unwilling to yield Bruce outright refused the option so Alfred snuck a call to Y/N to which she’d raced back.

It took Y/N about a week to get Damian back to normal and fully recovered. Once he’d woken up and was more himself she took back off. Wasn’t too surprising to learn about Y/N’s early graduation from medical school some months later. If what Dick and the others said was true Y/N was a natural at her job if not the best.

Dick exhaled snapping your thoughts “At least now do you understand?”

You exhaled a lungful of smoke watching Dick’s face wrinkle with disgust. Flicking the cigarette over the balcony railing you still held firm to your earlier belief “Now’s not the time.”

Dick rolled his eyes.

“You keep rolling your eyes like that they’re going to fall out of your head,” You commented.

Before Dick could comment back Damian came running out on the balcony and threw himself at you.

“Hey Jay, when did you get here?” Damian asked.

“Just a few minutes ago. You were too busy getting your ass whipped by Tim you didn’t notice me,” You teased and Damian glared at you.

“It was a lucky shot,” Damian replied.

“Yeah, right, kid,” Tim scoffed from the living room.

“Are you staying for breakfast?” Damian asked.

“Nah, Lord Dickhead here summoned me, I’ve got plans,” You answered.

Damian’s face fell.

“But how about I swing back later and take you out for lunch?” You asked him.

Damian’s face lit right up.

“Yeah, that would be great!” He exclaimed.

After Damian ran off to tell Tim the good news you settled your eyes back on your older brother.

“Don’t screw this up, Dick. I’m not ready to tell her,” You said.

Dick shook his head.

“You better do it before she finds out herself. You know she’ll kill you and then the rest of us for lying to her,” Dick said.

You smirked. “That would be the sight to see.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick waved you off.

You said your goodbyes to your brothers before heading back down to your bike. As you pulled your helmet on you couldn’t help but think of her.

Some memories were still foggy after all this time, but every memory you had of her you could see clearly. There was something about her that just radiated light and you could always see things more clearly when she was around.

She was the one who kept you fighting after you escaped your coffin. It was her that was the light at the end of the tunnel, but you had a lot of making up to do. There were some personal demons you had left to battle before you could even start to think about telling her the truth.

Maybe one day after all the bad demons were gone you could have her back in your life again, but for now you’d enjoy her company just as Red Hood and Jason Todd would have to live again another day.

Straddling your bike you jerked the key over reveling in the feel of it coming to life purring beneath you. Leaning forward you were ready to kick off when a notification came from your phone. Sitting upright you freed the thing from your pocket and squinted down at the screen in the early morning sunshine attempting to brighten Gotham.

A smile lifted your lips at seeing Y/N’s name the timing was almost uncanny. Your smile faded a bit when you finally read her message.

I don’t know how this whole summoning you thing works, but could we meet up quick? I mean do you even stalk around in the day time? Whatever, I’ll be at the riverside if you decide to swing by; no biggie if you don’t.

Your fingers hovered over the screen as your conversation with Dick came back to you. Looking back up toward your brother’s place you couldn’t help but think back to you earlier conversation. While Dick had a point you were still confident that Y/N being in the dark was for the best. Rolling your neck you tapped back a reply.

I’m not a vampire. Be there in a sec.

Re-pocketing your phone you made a mental note to swing by your place to change quick. With the sun rising behind; you pushed through the almost non existent morning traffic.

Cutting your speed down you eased up next to Y/N’s car before kicking down your bike’s stand. Leaning back away from the bike’s gas tank you wondered if perhaps your bike was quieter than you thought, or Y/N was just too deep in thought to realize your arrival.

Either way you were gifted with the sirene sight of Y/N sitting atop your picnic table facing out toward the river that was playfully reflecting the morning sun. Climbing fully off your bike you made your way closer.

A soft wind picked up gently tossing around Y/N’s hair giving you a clear view of her softly closed eyes and almost peaceful expression. Stilling you tried to commit this very moment to memory wanting to lock the image away forever.

As Y/N reopened her eyes and processed your arrival she forced a warm smile.

“Morning” Y/N spoke while bending slightly to retrieve a cup of coffee and presenting it to you.

You accepted the cup while taking up your spot down besides her feet.

“Since I wasn’t about to go raid a blood bank for you I just got you black coffee; hope that’s okay.”

You hummed a response while pushing your helmet up to rest below your nose. If there was one downside to hanging around Y/N without her knowing who you were it was having to wear the damn helmet. Sure, you loved your helmet, but you had to practically mouth breathe around her whenever you wanted to smoke or like now drink.

“It’s not blood but it’ll do, thanks” Nudging her playfully with your arm you reclined back against the table waiting.

Waiting for what exactly you weren’t sure but she’d called this meeting. You’d told Y/N that if she ever needed anything that you’d be there, you intended to not lie to her on that.

Several boats passed by as you two sat in silence before Y/N finally spoke up.

“I need to ask a favor.”

Your brows lifted behind your helmet “Oh?”

“Could you let me know if you start to notice sick kids on the streets, like more than usual?” Y/N picked at her nails when you didn’t immediately say anything and she rushed to speak again “I mean you don’t have to, I was just– you know what just never mind I said anything.”

Sitting upright a bit you lightly grasped Y/N’s elbow as she started to climb off the picnic table.

“Chill.” You didn’t release your hold until Y/N was sitting back down with a heavy exhale “Before you go running off and brushing aside your own reasoning for calling this meetup how about you tell me why exactly you want this kind of information.”

Y/N’s lips pursed as she stared at you with a look of mixed determination and desperation.

“Five kids have died in the ER within the last week and each went without a clear cause of death. Each kid that comes in is experiencing a different set of symptoms that’s happening so fast they usually flat line before we can help them.” Y/N forces a cough in attempt to mask the wavering in her voice “I shut the eyes of little Kylie for the last time just a couple hours ago. I just want to know if maybe kids are out in the street sick and not being paid attention to until the final stages of whatever is making them sick hits.”

You studied Y/N as she tried to appear unbothered, but you could see it. The Jason side of you saw it all. The way her intertwined fingers were clenched together turning the skin white. How she avoided eye contact while biting her lip.

You eyes narrowed as you absorbed her words. If anyone was fucking with kids they’d just gained themselves a nice spot on your shit list.

“I’ll keep an eye out.”

You watch Y/N’s shoulders drop slightly in relief. Tossing your now empty coffee cup into the trash nearby you admitted that if it would ease Y/N’s stress then there was just another reason to look into things.

“That was easier than I expected.”

“Kids gotta be looked out for.”

Your words came out sounding more harsh than you’d intended but your irritation level was up now. Habit had you reaching into your jacket and freeing a pack of smokes and a lighter. Cradling one between your lips you soon felt eyes on you.

Looking up through your helmet you found Y/N staring at you with a lifted brow.

“Really?”

You shrugged while finally getting the lighter to work “What?”

“Is it like a nerve thing with you or just your hope to look cool? ‘Cuz I mean I won’t lie a smoking red marker is something that might scare some people.”

Y/N dry tone had you automatically flipping her the bird to which she snorted a laugh.

“Wow, Red. Great comeback.”

“Listen smartass it’s too early for me to be getting harassed.”

“Oh heavens the big man is getting hurt feelings” Y/N spoke while playfully resting her hands above her heart in a big show.

You chuckled before ruffling her hair and rising to leave.

“Watch it, Hood,” Y/N growled.

“Call me if you need anything else,” You said.

“I will, and thanks for coming over right away,” Y/N said.

“No problem,” You said before leaving her behind.

As you climbed back onto your bike and started to head home a million thoughts crossed your mind. Just what the hell were the two of you getting into?


	4. Steps of Healing

Your POV

Killing your car’s engine and flipping the lights off a tired sigh escaped your lips. Staring blankly out of the windshield you basked in the moment of quiet stillness. Gotham was currently clothed in a pink twilight as the night grew on allowing shadows to grow and thicken.

Turning your head toward the passenger seat a pile of more medical files and “borrowed” supplies sat waiting. Your eyes narrowed at that thought because if you were to be honest you had flat out been taking supplies from the hospital over the last week.

While you had sound reasoning it didn’t change anything. Thoughts from the last week suddenly plagued you making your already tired mind ache.

After you’d met with Red and asked him to basically become your second set of eyes on the streets everything he’d reported back just confirmed your fears. Kids across the city were showing signs of something being wrong.

Ever since then you’d been compiling case files and other research supplies in a spare room in your apartment. Every moment you didn’t spend eating, power napping, or fulfilling your usual work hours was spent in that room.

Tonight would be no different.

Rubbing at your tired eyes you decided it was time to get motivated. Popping open your car door you reached over the center divide to collect the things in the passenger seat and got out. Kicking the door shut you shuffled toward your front door which was very thankfully at ground level.

Undoing the double locks of your studio apartment you stepped out of your shoes once inside. Redoing the locks you took a second to admire your small place.

The studio apartment while free of above and below neighbors was pretty small. Your kitchen and living room were sort of set-up as an open floor plan which was nice. There was a small hallway of sorts that lead back to the bedroom, bathroom, and the spare room you’d re-purposed.

Leaning over the breakfast bar next to the front door you hit the brew button on the coffee machine before wandering further into your place.

The study was barely five feet down the small hallway and until recently had been an empty spare room. Using the keys you’d yet to put down you unlocked the door and gently pushed it open.

Flipping on the light switch just inside the doorway you made a face at the mess before you. Standing at the edge of the room you dropped the pile of things in your arms into a wheelie desk chair.

Mindlessly you worked your hair into a messy bun while scanning the room.

One long work table was scattered with sample vials, notes, case files, and about two microscopes. Lining the walls were even more notes and a map of Gotham marking the last known location, of what was now thirteen kids, before they’d been omitted into the ER.

Overall the room was your in-house lab and crime board as you worked. As the coffee machine beeped in the distance you made a mental note to try organizing the mess later.

Heading back to the kitchen you made quick work of preparing a cup of coffee and something to eat before diving into the study.

Shedding your lab coat you traded it for a comfy hoodie over top your scrubs. As you entered the room more fully you flipped on the radio to kill the silence of your apartment. Picking up a dry erase marker you went to the white board you’d hung next to the Gotham city map and added “TB-Bloody Cough” to the massive list of symptoms.

Recapping the marker you scanned the various symptoms. Vaguely you were thankful that none of the kids had come in experiencing all of the listed symptoms at once, and instead each case expressed a different set.

That was also why no other doctors were willing to believe the cases to be linked. GCH staff was content to brush aside the weird ER deaths of so many kids simply because there was no consistent link, and the threat was isolated to street kids.

Tossing the marker on the table you refocused your attention on checking the ten petri dishes lining one spare table. Each petri dish held every bacteria that would cause one of the symptoms listed on the whiteboard as well as some form of a different counter-agent.

Within the last few days you’d started trying to develop a cure to lessen if not exterminate the symptoms. You could happily say you were making progress.

Picking up one petri dish and setting it under a microscope you peeked at it. Pulling back you leaned over toward the control microscope and started a visual comparison between the two.

Grabbing at your pen and notepad you started scribbling notes. As you continued your dance between one microscope and the next you found yourself humming along with the radio. You found it a little ironic that the newest rendition of ‘Zombie’ was on as you played with deadly microbes.

Finishing up one petri dish you moved on to the next. The monotonous work had you eventually slowing to a crawl. Your eyes blurred as you stared down at petri dish seven.

“Come on, not now. I still have three to go and a bunch of prep for tomorrow’s dishes.” You spoke outloud to yourself hoping that maybe your body would take the hint.

Your neck muscles felt like they drew tighter with tension once you spoke. Heaving a sigh your eyes slipped shut while you straightened and rubbed at your neck.

“What are you doing?”

Instinct had your eyes snapping open as you grabbed a nearby scalpel and twisted toward the voice coming from the doorway.

Blinking a few times your brain struggled to fully process the pile of tan, black, and red muscle leaning casually against the door frame.

“Red?” Your voice came out a confused whisper as your hand dropped to your side.

“Yep.” Red shifted away from the door frame and took a purposeful step in “Again, what are you doing?”

Setting the scalpel down you began shifting papers over top the petri dishes “I should be asking you the same thing.” Suddenly a thought occurred to you “Actually, wait, how did you get into my apartment? Did you break into my place?”

Red made his way next to you “For the record I knocked. You never answered so I sort of just slipped in through a window, no biggie.” Red’s tone was dismissive as he spoke before he started pushing aside the paper covering the dishes “Seriously though girl what you doing?”

You slapped at a gloved hand as Red tried to pick up one dish.

“Touch that and you die.” Red managed to pull off a deadpan expression. “I’m serious that dish has enough crap in it to cause that white board of symptoms.”

Red’s head swiveled toward the board and he immediately took a step back. “Jesus and you just have this shit lying around your house?”

You shrugged while returning to your analysis of petri dish number seven “I’m a big girl Red.”

“Uh huh, and what exactly is the ‘Big Girl’ trying to accomplish exactly?”

Pulling away from the microscope you were surprised to find Red bracing himself against the table across from you.

“How the hell do you move so quietly?”

“Stop trying to ignore the question Y/N.”

Your eyes rolled at the dry authoritative tone, god he reminded you of a certain someone. An observation you’d unnervingly started to make more and more frequently this past week.

“Fine, I’m trying to develop a cure for those kids.” Crossing your arms over your chest you leveled Red with a look “Key word there is try since you being here is sort of hindering my progress. If you’re quite done breaking and entering into my apartment could you please go somewhere else?”

Glancing down at your notes you expected Red to take your none to gentle invitation to leave, but instead when you looked back up he was still there.

Throwing your hands up you sank into your office chair “Oh my god Red don’t make me spell it out for-”

“I want in.”

Your mouth hung open as your tired brain worked to process his words “Wait what?”

“You’re doing all this for the kids, right? And by the looks of it you’ve been busy since we last talked in person last week. If this really means that much to you I’m volunteering my help whether you want it or not.”

Squeezing your eyes shut you shook your head, this wasn’t happening was it? Rubbing at your eyes you finally got your thoughts together “Red, look, I appreciate it. I do, but there’s not a whole lot for you-”

“How do you plan to test your possible cure strands?”

“Well by injection, duh.”

“Exactly.” Red crossed his arms over his chest “Let me talk slower so your tired mind can keep up-”

“Okay don’t be a douche.”

“Alright, alright. Listen, just tell me how you plan to move into the test stage.”

Gripping the armrests you mindlessly rolled back and forth as you mulled over his question. If you were to be honest you’d been so focused on just trying to develop a cure you hadn’t thought past that point.

“Well, um, I hate to say this but I can’t hope to run tests on the kids coming into the ER. Their symptoms are too close to the kill point that I wouldn’t be gaining any feedback.” You bit your lip absentmindedly for a moment “I might have to start with the kids actually on the streets still. Once I know how the counter drug actively works in the body rather than just a lab setting I can start better tweaks.”

“Perfect, let’s go then.”

Red’s encouraging tone had your shoulders dropping “I can’t yet. What I have now, it’s still in the baby phase, I wouldn’t be doing much. I mean, I would maybe be able to kill off some beginning symptom stages or lessen them but that’s not-”

“Y/N.”

You eyes had fallen to your lap during your spiel, and Red’s silencing tone had you tentatively looking back up. “What?”

“You’re in the testing phase not having a perfect remedy is to be expected. And even if all you manage to do is stop a few symptoms or lessen them, that’s a whole hell of a lot more than what the kids are dealing with now.”

Your eyes studied Red for several heartbeats and you wished you could hold actual eye contact. While his words had a very empowering effect you still would have liked to have been able to see if his facial expressions matched up.

A breath left you lips as you pushed out of your chair.

“What time is it?”

“Ass-crack-of-dawn o’clock.”

You couldn’t help rolling your eyes at his words “Okay. Well, I still have some stuff to do yet.”

“We can go after then.”

Leaning against the table something occurred to you “We’re going to have to figure out how to get the kids to trust us. Asking them point blank to be test subjects might now blow over so well.”

Red slowly peeled his leather jacket off and set it on the table before responding.

“Let me worry about that part. I know I don’t look it but I’m good with kids, especially the street kids. Have a few I even helped out and might be able to work an angle. Once we get a few to accept and some improvement shows they’ll come around.”

“You’re right. Can’t believe I almost forgot about how tight street kids tend to be. Maybe this will work out.”

Shifting to another petri dish you couldn’t ignore the feeling of heat resonating from Red. Peeking from the corner of your eye you found him next to you bent at the waist over the table scanning your paperwork.

“If you need me to translate-”

“I’m not illiterate Y/N.” Red’s words came out a low laugh as he shuffled around papers “I’m just going to try and catch up on what I can while you do that part. I’m here to help though don’t forget.”

Shaking your head you looked back into the microscope all the while still struggling to accept the sudden change of events. Getting help wasn’t something you tended to take easily, but you had a feeling Red would walk over glass before letting you deny him.

For the next several hours Red and you worked around each other mostly in silence that was broken for a question or cheap sarcastic comment to lighten the mood. As your body went through the motions you were surprised at how well you and Red jived.

Head propped against one fist the other hand lazily jotted down some notes while your eyes dipped. Red was across the room setting up the next wave of possible counteragents in ten petri dishes for tomorrow. Vaguely you were happy to be able to split up the workload and that he was surprisingly quick to pick up on things.

You’d barely given him a tutorial yet he’d managed to volunteer for the job and was doing a good job. Hell, he’d even started to pick up some of the mess in the room.

A smile ghosted your lips at the sudden mental image of Red walking around with a French maid outfit and feather duster.

Tiredly you attempted to refocus but the words on the page were all starting to blur and blend together. Before you could even stop yourself the sleep you’d been putting off came forward.

Jason POV

Putting the last of the petri dishes were Y/N seemed to like them you turned around ready to ask for another task when you stopped. Y/N sat with her head propped up against the table out cold.

A smile lifted your lips as you stepped toward her drinking in her sleeping form. With as much care as possible you gently lifted her up out of the desk chair and into your arms.

Y/N shifted slightly in your arms moving her head into the crook of your neck making you freeze. The familiar scent of vanilla and something uniquely her saturated your senses transferring you back in time.

Your eyes slipped shut as you reveled in the simple smell and feel of Y/N close to you before snapping yourself of it. Shaking your head you took careful steps out of the room and navigated toward what you hoped was an actual bedroom down the hall.

Lightly toeing the door open you made out in the darkness a queen bed in the center of the room. Carefully you leaned over the bed and released Y/N from your arms.

You watched as she rolled over onto her side and immediately curled up. With deft fingers you maneuvered the comforter from under Y/N to on top of her. Glancing around the room you took stock of everything.

Noting two windows you checked their locks before turning to leave. Casting one last look at Y/N something you absolutely refused to acknowledge nagged you.

Walking back into the study you cracked close the door. You were more than positive Y/N would be out for the next several hours. Since entering her apartment you’d managed to peg down that Y/N had in fact not been sleeping lately and you’d be damned if she didn’t get some.

Positive of your musings you took your helmet off and set it on the desktop. Vaguely you were aware that if Y/N did wake up and stumble back into the study you at least had until she fully opened the door to redon your helmet.

Running fingers absentmindedly through your hair you went about organizing the remaining notes you’d yet to put away. The job was simply busy work for your hands while your mind turned over all the details Y/N had either told you or written out about the toxins and kids.

It wasn’t long before the study no longer looked like the aftermath of a bomb and you were left with nothing to do.

Rubbing a knot from your neck a notification had your phone buzzing to life. Pulling it free your lips immediately set into a hard line at seeing Dick’s name across the screen.

Where are you patrolling tonight? Haven’t seen you.

Exhaling harshly through the nose you tapped a quick reply.

Didn’t know I had to start checking in.

You weren’t even surprised that your phone immediately buzzed with a reply.

Just answer the question.

Your patience was slipping and the craving for a cigarette suddenly become overpowering. Sometimes Dick just existing was your reasoning for smoking.

No patrol. If you must know Mother Hen I took some personal time. Personal time you’re currently wasting. Don’t text me unless someone’s bleeding.

Hitting send you slipped your phone to silent and put in back in your pocket. Since finding out about your meets with Y/N Dick had started ‘checking up on you texts’ which bugged the absolute shit out of you.

Telling him a half truth this time around wasn’t exactly smart long term, but damn if it didn’t make you feel better. You were a grown ass man with an older brother that still thought you needed to be carefully watched.

“Get a better hobby Dick.”

The words came out low as you slid your helmet back on and fisted your jacket off the table. Flipping the room lights off and exiting you slowly headed toward the front of the apartment. A wall clock caught your eye and reported it to be almost sunrise.

Considering you were now suddenly much more awake and that Y/N had been asleep for about two hours your brain cooked up a plan.

Setting your leather jacket over the back of Y/N’s couch you took stock of the rest of the place. Even though it was still pretty dark in the apartment your helmet helped you see everything just fine.

Moseying toward the kitchen you quietly opened and closed cupboards mentally noting where things were located before moving into your plan.

Your POV

The smell of coffee and bacon had your senses returning to the world of consciousness. A groan left your lips as you tossed and turned not quite ready to get up yet. Heaving a sigh your feet flopped over the bedside and you began the slow exit from bed.

Staggering to your feet you shuffled toward the doorway all the while running fingers through your hot mess bedhead. As you attempted to tame the crazy hairdo your brain suddenly caught traction your eyes grew and you sprinted down the hallway.

You wracked your brain trying to remember what the hell you’d been cooking last night and how you could be so careless only to come skidding to a halt.

Standing at the stove with a cigarette dangling between his lips, helmet pushed up to his nose, and casually flipping pancakes stood Red.

“Why the fuck are you still here? Don’t you have a place of your own?” You asked.

Not even bothering to turn and look at you Hood answered.

“Well Good Morning to you too there Sunshine. Nice hair.”

“No, I’m being serious! Why are you here? You don’t live here. And I definitely don’t need a babysitter and,”

You paused.

“Wait, did you make me breakfast?”

“Thanks for noticing,” Red replied dryly.

“Did you make me pancakes and bacon? I didn’t even know I had stuff to make pancakes,” You shot back.

“It’s called homemade, dumbass,” Red replied sarcastically.

“Well, I don’t have time for breakfast. I have a cure to get passed out,” You said.

Red filled a plate before sliding it in front of you.

“Breakfast first,” He ordered.

“I’m not hungry,” You snapped.

“Eat or I will shove it down your throat,” Hood growled while pointing a finger from the pancakes to you.

Sighing, you gave in and picked up your fork as Red sat across from you.

As Red sat down with his own plate you noticed that his cancer stick was still dangling from his lips. Annoyed with a) him smoking and b) him smoking in your house, you leaned forward plucking the cigarette from his mouth and quickly shoved the cigarette into his freshly made pancake.

“Seriously?” Red asked with raised hands.

“It’s bad for you and stop doing it in my place,” You hissed back.

Sighing, Red flicked the cigarette from his pancake, cut out the blackened circle before digging into his breakfast. You made a look of disgust before shoving a piece of bacon into your own mouth.

After eating your breakfast in silence you grabbed a shower while leaving Red to clean up the mess he made at breakfast.

With the kitchen cleaned up and put together, you met up with Red at the front door.

“You ready to start?” Hood asked.

Closing your bag you looked up at him.

“I’ve got everything. Let’s go,” You said.

Outside of your apartment building Red climbed on his bike. You looked at the bike and back up to him.

“You don’t really think I’m going to get on that death trap do you?” You asked.

Hood sighed. “I’m a damn good driver,”

You rolled your eyes.

“I’m not getting on that thing,” You argued.

Hood swore under his breath.

“I swear to god if you don’t get your ass on this bike I will get off and put you on it myself,” Hood threatened.

Red exhaled heavily “Listen, do you trust me?”

The question was so sudden, so loaded that you flinched at it while eyeing him carefully. Red sat perched atop his bike with an outstretched hand waiting.

Sighing and giving up you quickly climbed on the back of his bike so he didn’t resort to caveman tactics.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then” Red’s proud tone had you nudging his shoulder.

“Watch that head of yours Red if it gets any bigger I don’t think your helmet will come off.”

Gripping Red’s hand you couldn’t help but note the firm yet gentle touch as he helped you climb onto the back of his sport bike. As you settled in completely behind him Red was quick to fire out some instructions.

“Place your feet on the two footrests. Slide closer, I don’t have cooties, and put your arms around my waist. If at anytime you need me to slow down tap my leg. Got it?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“ ‘K, here we go.”

Then just like that Red had the bike smoothly gliding forward. Red kept the bike at a slow speed as you both glided down the straight street allowing you time to adjust.

Suddenly the bike shifted gears and the world went blurring by a whole lot faster. Your arms flexed around Red’s middle as the wind suddenly filled your ears. The scent of leather, cigarettes, and something else you deemed completely Red mixed with the city air. Your blood rushed at the thrill of the bike and you felt like being on it wasn’t so bad after all, but that thought died with the first low turn.

You’d thought your arms were already tight around Red but as the bike dipped your arms were suddenly steel bands. Your could feel Red’s laughter as he straightened the bike out.

“You okay back there chief?”

“Just shut up and drive,” You growled and Red laughed.

A few minutes later, Red was pulling down a side street. He quickly parked his bike and you just as quickly climbed off the back. Red looked back at you.

“See you made it one piece,” Red teased and you glared at him.

“Enough games, let’s go,” You said quickly turning on your heel.

The pair of you headed down the alleyway Red leading the way. Up ahead you saw two little boys climbing around on a broken down car as if it were a jungle gym while a little girl sat against the car watching them.

The two boys whipped their heads toward you and Red and jumped from the car meeting you halfway. One of the little boys was a tall lanky kid about twelve with a head full of fire red curls that stood with chest out and hands on his hips.

The other was about the same age a tad shorter and a bit more broad with dirty blonde hair. Several bruises littered his face as he stood with pocketed hands.

Both boys stood sizing you and Red up as a thick silence settled in the alleyway. You were about to voice that maybe it would be smart to start with less defensive kids, but the two boys were suddenly charging at Red.

Your mouth opened to say something but it died as you watched Red suddenly bend at the waist and playfully dodge the incoming assaults.

From the easy set of Red’s shoulders and the boys’ fleeting smiles you knew no real harm was to come. For several moments Red struggled against the boys as they both grabbed at one of his arms.

A soft smile lifted your lips as you watched them all play but it died as you looked back toward the little girl. Still leaning against the hallow frame of the car the little girl stared forwards with blank eyes.

Dread filled your stomach as you carefully maneuvered around Red who was now acting as a human tilt-a-whirl ride for the two boys.

Lowering to your knees you shed your bag and peered more closely at the little girl who had tight platinum blonde curls. A tattered teddy bear that had definitely seen better days was clutched weakly by her small hand making you gauge her to be around no more than seven.

“Hey get ‘way from my sister!”

Your head turned to find the red head stomping toward you only to be stopped by Red as he gripped his shoulder.

“Easy there Jack she’s here to help.”

The cold wetness of the ground slowly sank into your pants as you put on a soft smile “It’s okay Red.”

Red shrugged and released Jack who advanced toward you with less threatening steps.

“What could you help with anyways? People like you never want to help.” The acid of Jack’s words had your smile falling. The kid had a point most people didn’t give a rat’s ass about street kids and that fact alone would never cease to bug you.

“We street kids have to help each other out.”

Your words were answered with an odd look

“I don’t look it now but I used to be on the streets a lot too. I got older though and pushed myself to earn the title Dr. Y/L/N. Now I’m here to help. So, Jack, tell me about your sister.”

Jack didn’t immediately respond but the sound of amazement made by the other little boy still standing next to Red now eyed you with wonder.

Patiently you waited for Jack to speak while rummaging around in your bag.

“Lydia been coughing and doesn’t sleep much anymore. I sto- I mean I managed to get some medicine for her but it doesn’t work much.”

Jack’s words were low as he spoke without looking at you.

“Okay. Anything else?” Your voice was soft as you spoke only to receive a firm shake of the head.

“Is it okay if I check her over? I might be able to help her some.” Jack shook his head “Is there anything she might have gotten into to make her sick? Do you know when she started to act different?”

You turned back toward Lydia while pulling one syringe out from your bag loaded with a small dose of what you hoped was a working cure. Next you pulled out a alcohol pad and bandage.

When Jack remained silent you looked up to find him turned at the waist having a silent visual conversation with his friend.

You looked to Red who nodded at you seemingly saying ‘just give them a second’ to which you simply waited.

“Come on Rocky-”

“Man I don’t know.”

Jack’s shoulders slumped at Rocky’s unsure cutting words. Jack slowly turned back toward you and shook his head “I don’t really know. Few days ago is when we started to notice because she stopped playing.”

Biting your lip you made a mental note before rubbing clean a small section on Lydia’s arm. Shifting hair away from Lydia’s neck and ear you located the tell tale sign of an angry quarter sized injection site. Popping the cap off the syringe you took a steadying breath before letting the needle slide through skin into a vein.

Slowly easing the plunger down you also noted the almost non existent reaction from Lydia of having a needle shoved into her arm. Pulling the needle free you immediately covered the puncture area with a bandage.

“What I gave you should help make you feel either all better or a little better. Lydia if you can hear me I need you to squeeze my two fingers.”

You placed two fingers into Lydia’s weakly curled fist to which you registered a faint squeeze making you exhale in relief. So she was still conscious just a little doped up.

Knowing that some reactions to the drug could register within a few minutes you decided to wait a bit. Getting more comfortable opposite Lydia on the ground you started talking about random things. Maybe if you could get her mind to focus it would help draw her out faster.

“Your teddy bear is very cute; I wonder what his name is.”

“Ted.”

Your head swivels to the right finding Jack and Rocky both lowering to the ground beside you as they spoke in unison.

“Ted? Very cool name.”

You were ready to say more when a shuddering breath came from Lydia “Jack calls him that after that dumb movie, but it’s for T’odore.”

Lydia’s voice was weak but hearing her speak was a massive step in your book.

“Theodore is an even cooler name Lydia. Brothers always feel like they have to give us girls a hard time, huh?”

Lydia shook her head as she looked at you for the first time and actually seemed to be seeing you. Pulling out a small pen flashlight you decided the cure was working faster than you could have imagined.

“I’m going to shine this in your eyes, okay? Can you tell me how you feel?”

Your voice was as soft and caring as you flicked the light on. Pupils dilated with normal reactive speed. The dark rim around her irises was even slowly receding before your eyes. Okay the cure was working a lot faster than you’d originally predicted.

“My chest doesn’t hurt.”

You watched as Jack failed to contain himself anymore as he scooted closer to his little sister and studied her with worried eyes.

The little girl surprised everyone by staggering to her feet an action quickly mirrored by the boys. Hugging her teddy close you watched her eyes take in the world around her like it was the first time.

“Can I play now?”

You gave a soft laugh “You can do whatever you want to, and never let anyone tell you differently.”

Cutting a look back to Red you found him standing with arms crossed while scanning the area. Pushing to your feet as the three kids suddenly gained a new wind you figured it was time to move onto other sick kids.

Shouldering your bag you were ready to make a silent exit when small arms suddenly curled around your thighs in a tight hold. Looking down you found a head of white-blonde hair.

“Hero dockor.”

Lightly holding Lydia’s shoulders you pulled her free and got down onto one knee making you eye level. With a welcoming smile you gave her a more proper hug while whispering a few things into her ear.

“He’s a hero too, don’t you think?”

Lydia pulled back and looked over your shoulder questioningly. Giving a reassuring nod Lydia moved from you and walked toward Red who was caught up in watching traffic zip by the alley.

As Lydia latched herself to Red’s legs much like she’d done to you Red went ramrod straight. You watched Red slowly relax at finally figuring out Lydia was hugging him. The rough image of Red Hood was at odds with Red’s careful and gentle exchange.

Rising to your feet you turned toward Rocky and Jack who watched with relief clearly etched onto their features as Lydia moved around.

“Be careful from now on, okay?”

The two boys mutely shook their heads as Lydia skipped back toward you. Giving a final farewell you walked back to Red.

“You’re such a softie” You spoke lightly with a smile.

Red huffed a breath.

“Don’t worry your big bad ego is safe, I won’t tell a soul.”

Red shoved you halfheartedly toward the bike making a laugh bubble free.

“Get on the bike smartass before I decide to make you walk.” Red spoke while throwing a leg over the bike. As he flipped the key over allowing the engine to purr to life you carefully climbed on behind him.

For the next several hours you and Red visited several more locations using all one hundred syringes you’d packed. While there were still more kids to help Red convinced you that enough had been done today.

With more notes to jot down and work on the cure to be done you let Red take you back home. As the sun began its descent in the sky you let yourself enjoy the small victories from the day as you hugged Red’s waist.

As the scent of Red consumed your senses and the natural warmth of his body brushed away the cold of the night time ride you felt, for the first time in a long time, at ease. Coming to a stop at a traffic light your cheek nuzzled against the cool leather of Red’s jacket.

A smile lifted to your lips coming home was turning out to be a worthwhile decision.

Things were really starting to turn around.

Unbeknownst to Red and Y/N their every move was being watched. As the pair continued their way down the side streets looking for sick kids, Tucker turned on his heel and booked it to his broken down car.

He had no idea how he managed to make it to Joker’s hideaway without being pulled over it, but he made it. Parking his car down the roads away he went around back where he had been instructed to enter in. Tucker knocked twice and then the door swung open.

“I need to see the boss,” Tucker said.

Max, the security guard just laughed.

“You think Joker is going to talk to a low life like you?” Max asked.

“He will when he finds out that I know what Red Hood is up to,” Tucker said confidently.

Max scowled at the man before him.

“Whatever,” Max scoffed before pulling out his radio.

“Boss, I have Tucker here and he claims he has info on the Hood,” Max said into the black box.

“Someone is coming for him,” Another voice replied.

Several minutes went by while Tucker waited. He kicked at imaginary stones. A familiar giggle echoed down the hall and Tucker’s head snapped up. The familiar blonde came skipping down the hall, a sucker hung from her mouth and she dragged her favorite bat behind her.

“Hiya, Tucker!” Harley greeted him.

“Hi Harley,” Tucker replied sheepishly.

“Puddin’ says you have some info for him?” Harley asked.

Tucker only nodded.

“Well, follow me then,” Harley said whirling around on her heels.

Tucker quickly followed after the bouncing blonde has she led him down the hallway to the far back room. In the dark room, Tucker looked around and saw Joker sitting at the far end of the room in a makeshift throne.

“Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, what do you have for me today?” Joker asked.

“I happened to stumble across Red Hood today and it seems that he’s up to no good,” Tucker explained.

“And what is that little pest up to?” Joker asked.

“He was with some female she looked important. Maybe a nurse or a doctor, but they were talking about a cure. She gave a little girl a shot and within minutes she was up and wanting to play as if she hadn’t been sick for weeks,” Tucker said.

Joker turned away from Tucker as he tightened his fists. Slowly, Joker slid away from his throne over to the table. Tucker was rambling on and on about Hood and this girl he was with. Joker flipped a sheet away and glanced down at the rows of needles before him.

“Are you one hundred percent positive that Hood was curing the girl?” Joker asked.

“Like I said boss the lady gave a girl a shot and then a few minutes later she was running around like she hadn’t been sick,” Tucker explained again.

Turning back around, Joker kept his arms crossed behind his back as he walked over to Tucker.

“I want to thank you Tucker for coming straight to me with this information,” Joker began.

“You know I’ll do anything for you, sir,” Tucker replied.

“You mean that? Anything?” Joker asked.

Tucker eyed Joker. “Of course boss,”

Acting quickly, Joker dove forward and slammed the needle into Tucker’s chest. Tucker let out a huge wail before stumbling backwards. Joker watched in glee as the fluid in the needle quickly disappeared into Tucker.

“Boss?” Tucker asked.

“Sorry my boy, but I need to know for sure that Hood and his girl came up with a cure. The only way to know that is to infect you,” Joker said.

Tucker plucked the needle from his chest and tossed it away. He was already beginning to feel weak and his chest ached.

“I could die!” Tucker shouted.

“Well, if I were you, I’d better go visit Red Hood and his little girlfriend and hope that they really do have a cure,” Joker said before turning and walking away from Tucker.

“You son of a bitch! You’ve ruined my life,” Tucker shouted at the clown.

Harley came skipping back into the room.

“Come on Tucker,” She giggled.

“Get away from me, bitch,” Tucker hissed as he dropped to his knees.

Harley sighed. “You’re such a baby,”

Harley pulled Tucker up to his feet and then helped escort him out of the hideaway. Harley dropped Tucker outside.

“Don’t make my puddin’ wait. Go get that cure,” Harley said before slamming the door shut.

Weakly, Tucker pulled himself down the street to his car. He managed to get himself into the back of his car. He kept telling himself that he would just sleep it off and then go visit Hood and his girl. Damn them all to hell if they truly thought Tucker would die this way.

Red and his beauty had no idea what Tucker had in store for them.


	5. First Encounter

Your POV

Red slowed to a stop in front of your apartment allowing you to ease off. Re-adjusting your bag you fished for your keys. After a whole night of administering cures to kids, you weren’t quite ready to nod off; there was paperwork and some unwinding to be done.

Chewing your lip your fingers curled around your keys. Peeking up at Red you noted that you sort of owed him and voiced your sudden idea.

“Did you want to come in? I can order some take-out, my treat. I mean unless you have somewhere to be.”

Red was silent for several heartbeats as the creeping darkness thickened around you both. Rocking back on your heels you prepared to accept his silence as a negative to the invite, but his sudden dismounting corrected the thought.

Red made sure to pull his keys free of his bike before shoving them in his pocket.

“I can spare a couple hours more then I’ll have to head out. Missing one night of patrol isn’t a big deal, but two might be pushing it.”

You nodded in understanding while leading the way to your place while talking over your shoulder.

“So, what are you craving?”

“A burger and beer sounds amazing right now, but pizza would work.”

Opening your contact list, you called the local pizza place that you had been getting very familiar with since being home. As you paced by the kitchen Red silently lifted your bag free of your shoulder and deposited it on the couch.

Red plopped down into the cushions beside the bag while mentioning a topping he wanted. A few minutes later you were ending the call.

“They are running a little behind so could be here after the thirty minutes; hope that’s okay.”

Red shrugged while you sank into your recliner with a sigh.

That special kind of peaceful silence descended between you both. Curling your feet under you your body relaxed into the seat fully while Red worked to shed his jacket.

Once comfortable again Red spoke up “You have off tomorrow?”

“I’m actually on call the next few days which is nice. Why do you ask?”

Red threw an arm over his head

“Just curious. I’m assuming you’ll be hauled up in your apartment working though.”

“Unless I get invited out to lunch or something with some friends you’re probably right.”

Red made a sound of understanding before you turned the tables.

“What about you?”

“Same old shit different day. Patrols, follow up on leads, and now help you out with the cure whenever you’re ready.”

As Red mentioned the cure you rose from the recliner and collected your bag. Walking back toward the study you busied yourself with tossing the old needles and other garbage littering the bag.

Holding the bag at an angle you tried to peer inside to make sure the bag was completely cleaned out.

“You look like you’re searching for Narnia.”

“Ha. Ha. Just trying to make sure no old stuff gets mixed in with the new stuff next time around. Hey, do you think you could mark down on the map with a different colored marker where we stopped tonight?”

Red moved toward the map only stopping briefly to playfully bump into you. Instinct had your hand swatting lightly at his forearm. The whole encounter was silent but the air around you both was so light and comfortable.

Lowering the bag your eyes studied Red’s backside as he uncapped a marker. Your eyes traced Red’s muscular backside noting the obvious dips and rises apparently through his form-fitting black top.

Your lower lip found its way between your top teeth the longer you studied him. As Red circled a few spots of the map you zeroed in on the simple way he held the marker.

While everyone tended to hold writing utensils relatively the same way something in your brain registered as familiar. Your fingers curled against the fabric of the bag as you tried to pin down what exactly that familiar thing was.

The sound of hurried banging at your front door had you and Red twisting around. Silence followed for a moment before the banging returned.

“Pizza place wasn’t as behind as they thought. I’ll be right back.”

Dropping the bad on top of the table you walked out of the study not waiting for Red’s reply. Your hand trailed to your back pocket ready to free some cash as you pulled the door open.

“That was-”

Your words were cut off as a body suddenly fell into you sending you and the stranger to the floor. Pushing yourself upwards you weren’t given the opportunity to scramble away as the strange man clung to your legs.

“Pl-please help me.”

The man’s voice was a scratchy whisper as he looked desperately up at you. Your heart threw itself against your rib cage as your brain raced to process everything.

Shaking your head free of its daze you noted the thick black ring around the man’s irises before anything else.

“Red, I need a dose of the cure, quick!”

The calm doctor tone that usually sounded on instinct within the confines of the hospital was damaged a bit by a slight waver of uncertainty.

Quick thundering footfalls immediately sounded as Red crossed the distance between the study and living area within seconds.

Unable to really move with the stranger still desperately clinging to your legs you mutely reached for the syringe in Red’s hands. As you uncapped the needle Red managed to rip the man free of your legs with a swift jerk.

Red fisted the man’s shoulder with a tight gloved hand while holding him into a sitting position. Your eyes noted for a fleeting second the coiled muscles and tension riddling Red’s form before you focused on the other man.

Sweat beaded the man’s forehead saturating his hair while his chest jerked in uneven inhales.

Rocking forward you failed to locate the usual injection site below the man’s ear and cut Red a curious stare.

“Give me the damn cure! What the hell are you waiting for?!”

The man’s outburst had Red shaking the man none too gently

“Speak kindly to someone about to save your damn life, ass-”

“Red.” Your voice was a hiss silencing him now wasn’t the time. Looking back at the man now reaching uselessly for the syringe you asked him “How did you get infected?”

The man’s hand dropped as a violent wave of tremors wracked his body.

“I…I was helping some kids escape these th…thugs. I man…managed to push them out of the way, but the thing, whatever th…the goons were using g…got into me. It didn’t t…take long before I felt terrible. I tried to s…sleep it off, but it just got worse. Some of the ki…kids I had helped out to…told me about you. I got here as s…soon as I co…could.”

The man with shaking hands lifted his shirt to reveal the puncture site. Almost centered on his sternum was the quarter-sized ring and angry lifted latticework of veins.

Before you were given the chance to fully consider the man’s story his breath came in a sharp gasp. Your eyes shot to his face finding his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Shit! Lay him down!”

Red immediately lowered the man onto the floor as you searched for a clean vein. As the man’s shakes turned into convulsions Red pinned the man’s arms down allowing you to inject the cure.

Pulling the needle-free you rounded the man’s body and sat on his legs while his body rode out a seizure-like state of muscle spasms.

Closing your eyes your fingers found the pulse point within the man’s ankle and began gauging his heart rate.

Several minutes of silence interrupted by the man’s body loudly convulsing on the floor passed before the man stilled.

Climbing toward the man’s head you went through a check. Forcing open his eyes you found the dark ring around his irises, much like the other kids, to be disappearing. Checking his pulse to be slowing into a normal range you let free sigh.

Rolling back on your haunches you finally looked up at Red who was still crouching motionless beside you.

“He should come around soon.”

Red was silent for a few heartbeats as his leather gloves clenched tight “Something doesn’t feel right.”

Sighing you brushed hair from your face “Red, he almost died.” Your eyes scanned Red’s mask “Not only that but now we know for sure there’s people running around injecting kids with God only knows what.”

Red shook his head “That’s not-”

Red’s words died as the man inhaled heavily with a cough. Redirecting your gaze, you scooted closer. Placing a steadying hand on the man’s arm you helped him sit up.

“How are you feeling?” You glanced at the disheveled man trying to get his bearings.

“My body is already starting to not ache.” The man gave a quiet chuckle to his observation “I thought I was a goner for sure that time. Man, lady, you have some lifesaver stuff there.”

Your head cocked to the side at the man’s odd chipper mood. Considering he’d just had a brush with some serious conditions his bounce back was a little unsettling.

“Um, I’ll take that as a ‘thank you’ considering the effects are already kicking in.”

Pushing to your feet you watched the man fluidly mirror you. Red stepped closer to you as the man went about stretching and seemingly doing an internal check. An unsettling smile came to rest on his features the longer he stood there pleased with his reaction to the antidote.

Red shifted at your side catching your attention. Red had his arms crossed as he faced the man in your living room. The tension that had been rolling off him before was borderline waves of something else that you failed to place. Your brows furrowed as he rocked back and forth.

You opened your mouth to say something, but Red’s clipped words beat you.

“Alright dude time for you to get moving along. I’ll walk you out.”

The finality of Red’s last words had your brows lifting “Red, he doesn’t need an escort.”

Red turned to you sharply and for once you were glad to be spared of his gaze “I have to head out anyways, remember?”

Mutely you nodded while Red none to gently shoved the other man toward the door who spoke up at being roughly shoved outside. “Easy there Big Guy.”

“This is me being gentle. You want to know what manhandling feels like keep dragging your feet.”

Red “helped” the dude over the threshold and outside before turning at the waist to give a few parting words.

“Double-lock this door and check your windows after I leave. Call me if you need anything, got it? I’m installing security tech into your place tomorrow.”

You failed to withhold the eye roll that came over you.

“Y/N.” Red’s tone was clipped and leaning heavily toward Worried Mother Hen.

Heaving a sigh “Red, I’ll be fine. I already have security-”

“Well, it’s getting upgraded. I’ll see you later.”

Before you could even utter another syllable, Red shut your front door. Planting your hands on your hips you heaved yet another sigh. While crafty counterarguments and the need to reopen the door and tell Red straight made your fingers twitch there was no point.

Growing up as friends of the Batman and Robin(s) crew you knew when to just let some things go. Wasn’t worth the hours’ long argument.

Scrubbing a hand along your forehead you decided after the day you’d had it was time to just relax. Checking the clock, you figured there was time before the pizza came for real.

Going through your apartment you locked things up like Red asked.

*********

Jason POV

Shoving Mystery Creep further outside Jason made sure they were both far enough from Y/N’s apartment before twisting him around.

“I’m going to ask this nicely once. Who the fuck are you and how did you know about this place?”

The other guy yanked his shoulder free of Jason’s crushing hold and lifted his hands defensively. “Whoa now. I told you-”

Jason was gripping the dude’s shirtfront and yanking him close within seconds.

“Answer my question before I break your fucking kneecaps, asshat.”

Sweat dotted the man’s forehead as the scent of fear suddenly drenched the air. Jason’s nose wrinkled beneath his helmet as the man frantically worked to spit out a coherent sentence.

“I…I was injected by some thugs. Like I said, I was hel…helping some kids and got stuck with the needle. The kids told me-”

Jason gave the guy a rough shake “Keep lying and things only get worse for you. The kids didn’t tell you shit, so how did you know?”

“I…I…” The man stumbled over his words trying to piece together something from thin air.

Jason felt his patience slip as he craned back his right arm ready to “help” the dude remember his story.

Ready to let his arm sling forward the dude transformed before Jason’s eyes. Going from a shaking sniveling creep to a calm, steady, and ready to do something stupid creep.

Before Jason had time to pull back the guy was breaking his hold and throwing a swing. Stepping back Jason let the guy hit air before leaning to the side and delivering a quick shot to his ribcage.

The air left the dude in a huff as his one knee dropped to the asphalt. Jason pulled free one of his guns and clicked back the safety before taking aim.

“Want to try that again?”

The other guy chuckled “She’s stepped onto a larger playing field and you know it.”

Jason’s teeth ground together. Ignoring the dude’s attempt at distraction Jason bit out “You going to answer my earlier question or am I going to have to gunshot wound persuade you?”

Creeper Man glared up at Jason before a smile cracked across his features “Nah, I have places to be.”

Jason’s finger twitched against the trigger, but he never fully pulled it back because the dude yanked free a smoke bomb from someplace and set it off.

Swearing under his breath Jason ran into the haze but the guy was gone. Scanning the surrounding area Jason found there to be way too many possible exits to accurately track him. Flicking the safety back over Jason shoved his gun back into it holster.

A string of colorful curses left his lips as he stomped back toward his bike. Cranking the engine Jay was suddenly tearing off down the street. Mentally Jay noted he needed the extra security setup outside of Y/N’s apartment sooner rather than later.

Heading toward his safehouse to gather supplies Jay’s anger climbed to new heights. He mentally beat himself up over the fact that the creeper had gotten away.

A creeper that had not only known about Y/N’s cure but where she lived. The man’s face burned itself mockingly into Jason’s mind as he tore through Gotham.

Heading toward his meet up location with Dick for patrol Jason prayed to whatever higher being was out there that Dick wasn’t a dick tonight. Getting the slip from a scumbag was annoying enough, if Dick got on his nerves there was a substantial risk of Jason shooting his ass just because.

Rolling to a stop Jason inhaled deeply as Dick stood, illuminated by headlights, in all his Nightwing glory. Flipping off the bike’s engine Dick cocked a questioning brow.

“Don’t. I’m here. Let’s do this and be done.”

Jason’s sharp tone was enough to have Dick nodding in silent agreement to shelve his questions for later. Jason and Dick effortlessly scaled a building to an outlook point.

Bracing himself against the rooftop railing Jason stared unseeingly downwards.

“You sure you ready for this? Might be a simple shakedown, but-”

Jason motioned toward the gathering of men in the alley below moving boxes worth of stolen merchandise as he spoke, “If you’re quite done let’s get to kicking ass instead of having a Dr. Phil moment.

Before Dick could say anything else, Jason vaulted over the side while drawing his guns. His earlier frustration wasn’t going anywhere, and he had the perfect outlet. Taking aim Jason had a bullet embedding itself into one guy’s upper thigh and another into some other guys shoulder.

All non-lethal shots that would hurt like a bitch, but at least he was feeling a little better.

Eventually, the shouts, gunfire, and bone cracks morphed into whimper broken silence. Clicking free empty ammo clips Jason nodded at he and Dick’s handy work.

Quickly reloading Jason looked over to Dick as he rummaged through a box of stolen goods. Jason could tell from Dick’s body language he was irritated about something.

“Let’s go, Hood. GCPD will be here soon.”

The typical choir of pleads to be cut free sounded from the thugs tied up. Jason snorted a laugh at the poor souls before following Dick back toward their bikes.

Once within range Dick turned on his heel and shoved Jason.

“What the hell was that?”

Jason’s anger sparked back to life “I’m sorry when did I start having to report to you again?”

“Dammit Jay.” Dick’s whispered words held an edge to them that Jason bristled at.

“I got here to help you, Dick. Listen, I have a life outside of just helping you-”

“I know that you jerk, but you nearly got your ass handed to you a few times back there. Whatever has you preoccupied is something you need to get rid of.”

Jason rounded on Dick getting inches from his face “Do I tell you how to do your job? No, so don’t tell me how to do mine. And for the record, I had everything under control.”

Dick leveled Jason with a bored look “Oh, yeah, so getting knocked on your ass by three guys half your size was all part of your marvelous plan?”

Jason was silent at Dick’s words because honestly, he’d been hoping his glorious fail went unseen. Backpaddling several steps Jason slowly turned on his heel.

Dick rubbed a hand along his neck “You’ve been distracted to say the least since Y/N got back. What exactly have you-”

“This is not the place nor the time to discuss that. To be honest Dick it’s not any of your damn business.”

“To hell it’s not. Y/N is-”

“Not a topic of discussion. I’m fine and so is she.”, Jason stalked toward his bike, “There’s nothing you need to worry about.”, Straddling his bike and cranking the engine Jason gave a few parting words, “I have to run and check something. Need something text; otherwise, I’m patrolling Crime Alley tonight.”

*******

Your POV

Rubbing your eyes you pushed away from the work table in the makeshift lab room. You’d managed to prep another working cure that might prove better than the one you’d been administering.

Glancing at the clock you gave an almost crazed burst of laughter while grabbing at one of the two remaining pizza slices.

After Red had left you had planned to just organize the lab a bit before relaxing with some television. Too bad that idea had been three hours ago and since then the lab was, even more, a mess.

“Why do I always do this to myself?”

You spoke to an empty apartment and a mostly asleep Gotham city outside your walls.

The sound of rustling in your living room had your back straightening. Dropping your pizza and getting to your feet you searched for something to use as a defense. Spying nothing but pens and paper you cursed at recalling your pocket knife in the kitchen.

Heaving a quiet sigh, you put on a brave face and tiptoed out into your dark living room.

Eyes straining through the darkness you failed to immediately locate the source of the sound. The hairs on the back of your neck suddenly rose as the sensation of someone behind you suddenly registered.

Throwing your elbow back hard and fast like you’d been taught you managed to strike the person’s sternum making them grunt in pain. Spinning around you noted the person was male due to the way their grunt was lowly tenured. Readying a crippling kick to the dude’s future kids you were surprised by his evasive move.

As he stepped back out of range leaving your foot to hit air you readied for a strike to his throat instead. Once again you hit air as the dude effortlessly moved out of the way.

As you started to pull your arm back you were caught off guard as his hand curled around your wrist. Before you had time to react the dude was spinning you around and pinning you to the front of his chest.

“Not bad, Y/L/N.”

The lowly spoken sound of your last name had you torn between wanting to sag in relief and crush Red’s foot.

“What the hell, Red!?”

Stepping forward you jerked free of his gentle hold as he laughed. With your eyes fully adjusted to the dark room, you glared at the innocent set of Red’s body language as he shrugged.

“What?”

Shaving at his chest “Don’t ‘what’ me you jerk. I thought you were an intruder. You’re so lucky I don’t break your ass!”

“Oh yeah?” Red reached to flick on a nearby light “Is it weird that I really want to see you do that?”

You flipped him the bird “You’re insufferable.”

“Yet you manage it.”

Huffing a breath, you tried to calm your racing heart rate “What are you doing here?” Before Red could respond you added, “And stop breaking into my apartment you dick!”

Red snorted a laugh “If your security wasn’t so shitty I wouldn’t be able to.”

Crossing your arms “Is that why you’re here at” you glanced at the clock again “midnight?”

“That and you owe me food.”

You stared at Red unblinking for a second as you registered his total seriousness. He had broken into your apartment again just for pizza and to install security.

“You’re a real douche canoe, Red. You know I should really beat your ass.”

“Oh, please by all means do. I have to see this.”

Red’s teasing tone had your fists balling for a moment before you just leaped at him. In the back of your head, you were fully aware that he was a vigilante that exercised his abilities to kickass on the daily, but a part of you didn’t care.

Determination set in and that was all she wrote. Some of the moves you’d learned courtesy of being friends with the Batfam during your younger years came to the forefront with ease.

For a moment your brain flicked to a memory of Jason, Dick, Alfred, fourteen-year-old you and Bruce all in the manor’s training room.

Forcing the thought aside you focused on now.

Running toward Red you used his wide-legged stance to your advantage as you quite literally climbed up his body. Using one foot to plant against Red’s thigh your other lifted to curl over to his back. Straddling his shoulder you had a lot of room to do whatever you wanted.

Red’s one hand flew up to grip your thigh pulling at you as he stumbled back a few steps. Using the side of your fist you landed a hit on his lower back to loosen his hold on your thigh.

Having bought yourself a little time you climbed down off Red’s back as if you were hopping off a horse. Behind him allowed you readied to kick out the backs of his knees but Red was a hell of a lot faster than you.

Before you could even get close to hitting his legs Red was rounding toward you and grabbing your leg. With one quick thrust Red had you falling backward off balance.

Your back rubbed against the floor of your apartment as Red made quick work of sitting on your thighs and gripping your wrists.

Your chest heaved for breath as Red’s mask was mere inches from your nose.

The silence in your apartment was only broken by the sound of you both breathing for several moments.

Your eyes searched the glossed red helmet desperately trying for once to see what lies beneath it. Inhaling you steadied your breathing but remained still under Red for another moment.

“Not bad Y/L/N. Not bad, you had a good teacher.”

You huffed a laugh “Courtesy of more than just a couple teachers actually. I don’t know a lot, but enough to get by.”

Red shifted above you for a moment “You should consider getting back into practice. Gotham can be a dangerous place, and a lady like you needs to know more than just how to stun and run.”

You rolled your eyes “Well, you keep breaking into my place and I’ll be all practiced up.”

Red sighed behind his helmet making you laugh. Sniffling your nose to rid it of the sudden itch on its tip the scent of sweat hit you.

“Ew, dude you reek. When’s the last time you showered?”

“That’s not very nice.”

“What’s not nice is you smelling up my living room and forcing me to endure the smell as you continue to pin me to my floor.”

At your words, Red was immediately releasing his gentle hold and rolling up off you in one fluid movement like he hadn’t realized his actions.

Pushing yourself upright “For real though when did you last shower and sleep and stuff?”

You watched as he rubbed the back of his neck for a moment “I’ve yet to really do much besides be on the run for the last couple days.”

Your nose wrinkled “Yeah that’s gross. You need to get out of those clothes.”

“My, my doctor if you wanted to see my-“

“I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will kick you in the shin.”

Hood wisely stepped to the side of your raised leg while chuckling to himself.

“Like I was saying, I hope you have a change of clothes otherwise you have to endure a pair of scrubs. Which I know for a fact aren’t going to fit you properly.” Walking toward the double-doored closet in your living room you opened it. “I’ll wash those while you wash you.”

“Damn and here I thought you’d have good bedside manner and offer a sponge bath.”

You couldn’t fight the laugh that came from you as Red dutifully removed his leather jacket. Folding it a bit he draped it carefully over the armrest before unbuckling his thigh gun holsters.

Red continued to fist the holster “It okay if I strip in the bathroom and pass the clothes to you?”

His soft-spoken question threw you a bit off guard. For a moment the big tough Red Hood morphed into a little kid suddenly unsure and scared to do wrong.

If Red wasn’t standing with body language screaming that he was unsure about his decision you would have laughed. Nodding you gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’ll see if I have anything in my closet that by the gift of gods will fit you.” Motioning down the hall “Lead the way.”

Red turned stiffly on his heel and walked to the bathroom connected to your bedroom. The bathroom door cracked closed as you waited for him to strip down and quickly shove the clothes out.

You didn’t bother to tell where anything was because it was a small bathroom and he was a big boy he could figure it out.

Lifting the armful of clothes, you dumped them into the washer and returned to the bedroom to begin your search. Digging into the back of your closet you recalled having an oversized hoodie from college that you’d boughten and never used.

Clicking your tongue, you tried to think of bottoms to barrow out to Red. Slowly your brain went off track and you found yourself staring at the bathroom door.

The sound of running water and steam was all you processed for a moment. Chewing your lip, you found yourself wondering what would have the big bad smug Red Hood self-conscious.

When he’d begun stripping down you’d fully expected him to rip his shirt free and make some bad jokes or something, but what you got was not that at all.

Your lips thinned at the possibilities before you shook your mind free of them. It didn’t matter though because everyone was entitled to their secrets.

Going over to your dresser you pulled it open and drug to the bottom of the drawer hoping for a miracle. Then, just like that, the miracle happened in the form of basketball shorts that you had accidentally borrowed and never returned from a college friend.

The college friend had been a girl you’d roomed with for a semester who had a boyfriend that always stayed over. Needless to say, you’d snagged one of her manfriend’s shorts during an accidental laundry day mess.

Smiling at your surprising success you turned toward the bathroom “I’m tossing the clothes in quick.”

Throwing the clothes into the bathroom and shutting the door you went to take Red’s clothes out of the washer. Next, you grabbed the pizza box from the lab and took it to the kitchen.

Tossing the box and plating the last slice of pizza you almost felt bad for eating the whole thing earlier. Shrugging you set it down on the coffee table as you relaxed into the couch.

Grabbing the throw blanket off the back of the couch you snuggled onto your couch that was sadly neglecting use. Since moving in you’d barely spent time on the poor thing, it looked brand new.

Curling your legs up you got comfy as a wave of stress hit you. Always being busy meant feeling weird when you didn’t have anything to do.

As the shower cut off in the bathroom your eyes trailed to the end of your couch to the leather jacket resting there.

It wasn’t long before Red came out with your borrowed clothes and his helmet on.

A laugh broke free “Wow. Civilian clothes and working the helmet is a weird look for you.”

Red shook his head while plopping down at the other end of the couch.

“Just so you know I rigged that new security system,” Red said while motioning toward your front door “I reinforced the locks on the door. Also, I wired a camera into the main electrical of your apartment. The camera is hidden from view but at least now you won’t blindly open your front door to creeps.”

Built into the wall was a tablet-sized screen that streamed a live feed of what was just outside your front door. Your eyes watched for a moment as a few people and cars drove by before nodding in admiration.

“Nice. Thanks.”

Red hummed a response but said nothing more. Like usual that special kind of comfortable silence descended upon you. Stretching your legs out your toes almost brushed Red’s thigh.

Looking up to Red who was staring straight ahead at a blank television your brain resurrected an old memory.

The memory of being at the Wayne Manor having a movie night with Jason sitting next to him just like so. His smiling features came to you with enough clarity to steal your breath away.

Jerking your feet up against your chest you willed the image to go away. To return to the past that you seemed to never be able to outrun.

Tears burned the backs of your eyes forcing you to blink rapidly.

“Y/N!”

You jolted at the sound of your name. Red slowly came into clarity leaning toward you with one of his hands resting on your knee.

“Sorry, what?”

Red reclined back slowly “You okay? You were zoned out pretty bad.”

Clearing your throat, you forced a smile “I’m fine. Just tired.”

Your fingers played with the soft fabric of the blanket as something dawned on you. It had been several weeks since you’d been home, which meant several weeks of Red Hood in your life.

Looking at Red you smiled at the realization. He’d wiggled into your life and had helped you do a lot lately. A constant someone without any old ties to. Someone new.

 

And more importantly another someone that you couldn’t picture your life without. That thought stuck you for a moment because honestly, you had no idea when that had happened.

 

Red was a mix of childish snide remarks, gentle encouragement, and fierceness that left you always on your toes. The longer you thought about it you realized something. Something that explained Jason’s earlier brief memory resurrection.

 

Your eyes scanned Red’s form again as you mentally admitted it. Red was helping distract you from the one person you never fully got over.

 

For better or for worse Red was becoming someone that you needed more than you cared to admit because with Red the suffocating pain that came with being back in Gotham got just a little bit easier to endure.

 

Taking a breath you tried to steady your racing heart and mind.

 

A yawn worked itself free as drowsiness suddenly hit you. Getting up from the couch you draped the blanket across Red’s lap. Walking over to the kitchen and pulling a draw open you found what you were looking for.

Fighting off another yawn you walked back in front of Red.

“Put out your hand.”

Red hesitantly did as you asked before you dropped a certain metallic item into his palm.

“Use the key and stop breaking into my place. Okay? You need a place to crash, get patched up, or hell do your laundry just come here. We haven’t known each other long, but I trust you enough to not steal any of my stuff or suddenly turn into a serial killer.” You wrung your hands nervously “Please don’t make me regret this.”

The silence that answered you for once wasn’t comforting and made your skin crawl. It hung in the room thick with so many things.

“And thanks Red.”

Without really thinking you bent slightly to place a quick kiss to the forehead area of Red’s helmet. Pulling away, your brain finally caught up with the rest of your body and you wanted to punch yourself in the face.

Turning on your heel you nearly ran toward your bedroom and clicked the door softly shut.

 

Climbing into bed you let yourself accept the fact that what you’d just done may have ruined the delicate friendship you’d made.

You even accepted that your help with the cure had just been sacrificed because for some unknown reason a part of you decided that that had been a good idea.

Calling yourself a boatload of colorful names you wished for the ability to turn back time. Tossing and turning in bed, sleep somehow managed to find you even amidst all the cringy self-embarrassment.

 

Morning sunshine cut through your closed lids forcing you awake after only a few hours of rest. Groaning, you kicked your comforter away before sitting up.

Rubbing your eyes you slowly padded from your bedroom and into the kitchen to make coffee. As the coffee machine began to brew you gazed out into your living room.

For several moments you stared blankly at the neatly folded throw blanket sitting on the cushions before you finally remembered what you’d done last night.

A loud singular curse left your lips as you squeezed your eyes shut.

“Oh, my gods. No, no, this, oh wow. Excellent job, Y/L/N. Fan-fucking-tastic. Poof, there he goes. No more help with the cure you dumb—dammit! I cannot believe I did that. Who kisses a dude’s helmet after he’s so nicely helped them? Me. I do that dumb crap and mess it all-“

Your self-ticked off rant skid to a halt when your eyes landed on the little half folded piece of paper resting next to the sink.

Cocking your head to the side you reached for it and found ink staining the inside.

Y/N,

You took off before I could say thanks last night, so I’ll do it here. Thanks for the shower and single slice of pizza. Also, thanks for the key. I’ll try to not break in anymore, wouldn’t want you to break something trying to pick a fight with me. Anyways I had to take off, but if you need me you know how to get ahold of me.

Later Doll.

The stress of having possibly made a massive mess dissipated as you reread the note in your hands. A small smile crept to your lips as you slowly set it back onto the counter.

Your phone which you had forgotten to check all night suddenly buzzed to life. Unlocking the screen, you spied more than a dozen missed texts and calls making your shoulders sag.

Reading the most recent one from Dick you were about to reply when a knock sounded at your front door.

Stepping around to answer it you checked your newly installed security screen and found Dick.

Heaving a healthy sigh, you unlocked the door and left it to swing open. Traveling back around to the kitchen you tried to get a sip of coffee into your system before the sure to be coming scolding came.

“Morning Y/N.”

“Morning Dick want some coffee?” Dick shook his head “What brings you by then?”

Dick leveled you with a look while propping himself up on your counter. “Girl, I’m going to cut to the chase, what are you doing with Hood?”

Your eyes rolled as you filled a cup of coffee “How did you even find out? You and the boys spying on me now?”

“No, but maybe we should.”

Your eyes cut to his “How about not.” Taking a sip of coffee, you hummed in content.

“As for how I know let’s just say I found out through the grapevine. I have to know though, what are you up to?”

You bushed hair from your face while quickly crumbling up Red’s note before Dick spied it. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I will worry about it, Y/N. You need to be careful-“

“Listen Dad Wing, I’m a big girl I got this. I don’t need to be babysat over this everything is fine. You should give Red Hood some slack too; the guy isn’t all that bad.”

Dick’s lips thinned as he shifted on his feet obviously annoyed.

“Y/N I just want you to be careful.”

“And I am.”

Your soft words did nothing to alleviate the tension in Dick’s shoulders as he stood in your kitchen. Dick was like the older brother you never had and when it came to certain things, like now, it really felt real.

When it came to his weird extended family’s safety he could be one hell of a force.

Giving him a soft smile, you reached across the counter to pat his forearm “I’ll be okay Dick. If anything happens you know I will reach out. I just didn’t say anything because it hasn’t seemed necessary.” Re-cupping your mug you blew on the hot coffee for a moment “Red is someone outside of the family that I have run into a few times and chatted with no biggie.”

Dick studied you for several heartbeats as his fingers tapped agitatedly against the counter. After a while, he exhaled “Fine. Just, I’m serious, be careful around him.”

You smiled reassuringly “Yes, sir.”

“Dork.”

Finishing up your coffee a thought struck you “How’re the boys?”

“Good. I need to check on Tim later I’m pretty sure he’s been skipping sleep again just for the sake of trying to hack a certain system for Bruce.”

“And Dami?”

“Last I knew he was trying to recruit Alfred to help him convince Bruce to adopt a chinchilla.”

Your brows furrowed “What, why?”

“Apparently they found a bunch of them being illegally smuggled into Gotham the other night and Damian wants one.”

You laughed at the image of Damian fawning over yet another pet.

“Pretty soon you guys could open the Batcave and start a Batman-themed petting zoo.”

Dick snorted “I don’t think Alfred would appreciate the extra bodies to clean up after.”

The sound of a phone buzzing had you both looking to your phones. Dick silently shook his head as he quickly typed back a sort of large response.

Your brows lifted as you silently prayed for however was now dealing with Dick’s irritation.

“How’s Babs and Cass by the way?”

Dick huffed a breath before hitting send and looking back up at you.

“Um, good. Cass is a few cities over digging into a case. Babs is, uh, yeah. She’s doing well. You talked to any of them?”

You shook your head “Nope. You consider taking Babs on a date? Maybe that would-“

“I’m not going to push things. We’ll work it out but right now our schedules are too messed up to try anyway.”

You mouthed an ‘o’ of understanding. Dick and Babs had been riding the fence of on and off again for so long you never knew where they stood. Feeling like a jerk for bringing up the topic you were about to voice an apology but stopped short.

“Don’t worry about it, Y/N.” Dick thirst a hand through his black locks before shifting on his feet “Hey, I have to run. I would invite you to come have lunch with me and the boys tomorrow, but they just want it to be us guys.”

You waved off his concern “I would have declined anyways I really need to clean this place. Go have fun though.” You rounded the counter to hug him “Talk to you later.”

Dick pulled away with a smile “Yeah. Take care.”

You waited until you were sure Dick had driven off before going to your lab. You went about starting to check the new cultures before you cleaned your place.

******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******* ******** 

Across Gotham, heels clicked against craved and potholed pavement; the sound echoing off the long ago abandoned buildings.

Rain fell from the darkened sky coating a woman’s perfect physique clothed by a simple trench coat. Red hair wet with water turned a dark shade of crimson.

The sound of shuffling alerted the woman of her target.

A little kid boy about seven surfaced from under a pile of cardboard boxes that were doing a terrible job of sheltering him.

Bending down the woman smile gently “Hey there little one.”

The little boy jumped as he turned toward the lady “Whoa. Where did you-“

“What’s your name?”

“Uh, it’s…it’s Mika.”

“My, what a strong and handsome name. It fits you well. Out here surviving like a big man, must be tough, huh?”

The little boy nodded as he stared at the pretty woman before him.

“Tell me Mike would you like someplace dry to stay tonight?” The boy nodded again “I thought so. I’m on my way home would you like to come with me? I can make and give you just about anything you want. How does that sound?”

The boy’s brows furrowed “Why?”

“Because a big boy like you deserves a loving home.”

“You want to adopt me?”

The hope that suddenly sparked in the child’s eyes was exactly what she’d been waiting for.

“Yes, darling.” The woman spoke with an outstretched hand.

The little boy shivered against a sudden freezing wind as he stepped closer. As the little boy’s dirt-caked hand laid in the woman’s it was like a Venus Fly Trap.

A gentle yet unyielding hold.

“Come, Mika, let’s go home.”

“Yes, Miss uh?”

“Ivy, darling. Ms. Ivy.”


	6. Walking the Line

“Harley if you don’t stop chomping on your gum I’m going to smack it out of you,” Selina hissed.

Harley rolled her eyes. “Relax, will ya? All you have to do is ask nicely,”

“Ask nicely? This isn’t elementary school, Har! Stop chomping your fucking gum!” Selina exclaimed.

“Stop chomping your gum,” Harley mimicked.

“I swear to god, Harley,” Selina growled.

“Girls, girls, girls,” A voice interrupted their arguing.

“Puddin’!” Harley shouted before skipping across the room to greet her boyfriend.

As Harley peppered kisses across his face Selina gave a look of disgust.

“Alright, Joker, why are we here?” Selina asked.

“I take my doll hasn’t told you anything?” Joker asked.

“If she did, do you think I’d be asking you?” Selina grumbled.

Joker only grinned as he walked closer to Selina with Harley still attached at his hip.

“I need you and Harley to do a favor for me,” Joker said.

Selina narrowed her eyes at the clown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You know I’m not one for doing favors, clown-boy. So what could you possibly need from me?” Selina asked.

“Well, my dear Selina, I’m sure you’ve heard rumbling about my little virus, haven’t you?” Joker asked.

“I’ve possibly heard something about it,” Selina said.

“See now, we haven’t quite perfected the virus yet. I want to have it go airborne, drop it into the water supply, but until we can get it that massive, I need you to help spread the virus the good ole fashion way,” Joker explained.

“You see, Cat, Puddin’ needs us to gather up some of the homeless kids and young teens then infect them with the virus,” Harley further explained.

“You want to use innocent kids for your plan?” Selina asked in confusion.

“It’s the perfect way, Cat! Nobody is going to suspect us going after the kids. Nobody is going to notice if the unwanted kids start dying off and go missing,” Harley said with a grin.

Selina wasn’t quite so sure about this plan. She was one of those unwanted kids a long time ago. If it hadn’t been for Bruce, she could have ended up dead or missing all of those years ago. Selina, however, knew that she was no match to go up against Joker alone. And she couldn’t bear to leave Harley behind either.

It didn’t matter that Joker had her wrapped around his little finger, Harley was still her friend. Selina couldn’t really infect those kids, but if she stayed around with Harley, she could help keep track of the infected kids.

“What’s the price?” Selina asked suddenly.

“Price?” Joker said.

“I told you, clown-boy, I don’t do favors. I don’t work for free,” Selina said.

Joker sighed. “Fine $75,000 for a base and an extra $5000 for every kid you infect, deal?”

Joker held his hand out towards her. Harley watched her carefully. Sighing, Selina slipped her hand into Joker’s and the pair shook on it. Harley cheered before kissing Joker. Selina felt like she had just signed a deal with the devil.

——————————————————–

“Harley, are we really going to do this?” Selina asked her friend later on that evening when they were finally alone.

“Do what?” Harley asked.

“Infect innocent children,” Selina said.

“We have to! It’s what puddin’ wants!” Harley exclaimed.

Selina sighed. Harley picked up her hammer and swung it around a few times.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Har,” Selina said.

“You never know, we could run into Batsy while we’re out there!” Harley grinned.

Like Selina would let Harley get anywhere near Bruce.

“Right,” Selina forced herself to say.

Selina slipped a dagger into her boot when the big bay door was pushed open. Selina straightened and Harley froze mid-swing. Two figures appeared in the door.

“There’s my girl!” Harley exclaimed happily.

Ivy walked towards Selina and Harley with a little boy in tow.

“Who do you have here?” Harley asked dropping down to be eye level with the kid.

“My new son, Mika,” Ivy beamed.

Selina narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, Selina,” Ivy said.

“Ivy, why do you have a kid?” Selina asked.

“Didn’t Joker tell you that I’m part of this deal too?” Ivy asked her.

Selina rolled her eyes. “Of course, he got you involved,”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ivy hissed.

“Harley and I are crazy, but not batshit crazy like Joker,” Selina began.

“Are you implying that I’m batshit crazy?” Ivy hissed.

“No need to imply when it’s the truth,” Selina shot back.

“You little-”

Harley shot to her feet to cut Ivy off.

“Now, now, girls,” Harley beamed.

“Back off, Harley,” Selina and Ivy snarled in unison.

Harley wedged herself between the pair.

“Ladies, we’re supposed to be teammates,” Harley said.

It was going to be hard enough for Selina to keep track of the kids that Harley infected, but now throw Ivy into the mix and it was going to get worse.

“You’re right, I’ll behave,” Selina gave in.

“Great! Ivy?” Harley asked.

Ivy sighed. “I guess, I can behave as well,”

Harley clapped her hands together.

“Wonderful! Take Mika to his room and then get ready. The three of us are going out tonight,” Harley smiled.

Ivy brushed past Selina. Selina glared at the redhead but kept her mouth shut. Selina finished getting herself around while they waited for Ivy to return.

Selina looked up when a shadow fell over her.

“What is it, Har?” Selina asked.

“I should have given you the heads up about Ivy,” Harley said.

“Yes, you should have, but I’m not mad at you about it,” Selina said.

“You’re not?” Harley asked.

Selina shook her head.

“Oh good!” Harley smiled.

The clicking of heels had the pair turning around. Ivy was making her way towards them.

“Are you two ready to do a little infecting tonight?” Ivy asked with a wiggle of her eyes brows.

“Let’s get this party started!” Harley giggled as she skipped out of the room.

Selina and Ivy gave each other one last glance.

“After you,” Selina said.

Ivy grinned. “Come on Kitty-Cat it’s time to play,”

Selina shook her head before quickly following the girls into the darkness.

——————————–

Selina walked past Ivy so she could keep her eye on Harley. Harley really was her wild card. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect from her friend. Two identical little girls climbed out from behind the dumpster.

“Aren’t you two just the cutest little things!” Harley exclaimed clapping her hands together.

“Thanks,” They said in unison.

“I’ve brought sandwiches would you like some?” Selina asked as she knelt down next to Harley.

The twins nodded their heads.

Selina pulled out two sandwiches from her bag.

“What are your names?” Selina asked.

“Why does that matter?” Harley asked her friend.

“We’re not monsters, Har. It wouldn’t hurt to ease them into this,” Selina said.

“I’m Emily and I’m older by fifteen minutes and she’s Jess, my little sister,” Emily said.

“I’m only shorter than you by two inches!” Jess hissed at her twin.

Emily hip bumped her and Jess swatted at her arm.

“Okay, girls, cool it,” Selina said.

“Sorry,” They apologized together.

“Here take these,” Selina said holding out the sandwiches.

 

The girls took the sandwiches and carefully unwrapped them so the didn’t end up dropping them.

“Girls, my friend is here to help. Can she give you a shot?” Selina asked.

“Are you the doctor’s friend?” Jess asked.

Selina and Harley looked at one another.

“Doctor?” Selina asked.

“Yeah, that pretty doctor lady has been around giving everyone shots and making them feel better,” Jess explained.

“She has that nice guy in the red helmet helping her. He always brings us food on his way home,” Emily added.

“This shot that she gives you, it makes you feel better?” Selina asked.

The twins nodded as they took a bite out of their sandwiches.

“Isn’t she your doctor friend?” Jess asked.

“She is, we just wanted to make sure we were talking about the same doctor,” Selina said.

The twins grinned.

“Well we’re not feeling bad,” Emily started.

“That’s okay, we would still like to give you a shot,” Selina started.

“It will help keep you safe from getting sick,” Harley easily lied and Selina’ stomach dropped at the lie.

“Well if you’re the doctor’s friend, then okay!” Jess beamed.

After leaving the twins behind with another pair of sandwiches, Harley and Selina made their way down the side street stopping at the kids as they passed. With their new rouse of being the doctor lady’s friend, it was easier for them to infect the kids.

It definitely helped that Selina came armed with food. The kids were definitely more interested in talking to them with the chance of getting food in return.

When less and less kids were coming out the girls knew it was getting super late. Closing up her bag, Selina and Harley decided to call it a night and they would return tomorrow. The pair met up with Ivy and then started to make their way towards their car.

So a doctor had come up with what sounds like a cure. It was quite interesting to Selina that Bruce never mentioned to her that Jason was helping with said cure. She was going to have to slyly come up with the best way to bring that up in conversation with him the next time they were together.

Selina was also worried about this said doctor. She knew that Harley would report it back to Joker. There had been whispers already about somebody trying to help, but now with the twins confirming the suspicions to Harley of all people, Selina was going to have to hunt down this doctor herself just to see what she was up to.

“Selina, are you getting in or what?” Harley laughed.

Selina snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the car. Harley and Ivy were already seated and buckled.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m coming,” Selina said before climbing into the backseat.

“Tonight was definitely successful. I was able to infect seven kids,” Ivy said a little too cheerfully.

“Selina and I got ten. That will be a good payday for you!” Harley smiled.

Selina forced a smile. “Yeah,”

What the hell did she get herself mixed into?


	7. Resurrected Meet N' Greets

“Hey small fry,” Jason greeted his youngest brother with a ruffle of his hair.

Damian pushed away Jason’s greasy hands before narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

“Dude, you look and smell like a garbage can,” Damian said in pure disgust.

Dick laughed.

“I have to agree with Damian, what have you been up to? Did you forget how to shower?” Tim asked.

Jason dropped down into the seat next to Damian.

“The past few nights have been hell, okay?” Jason shot back.

“Hell enough that you couldn’t wash off the toxic sludge you’ve been rolling in?” Tim asked while plugging his nose.

Jason stuck his nose deep into his pit and took a huge whiff.

“I don’t smell anything,” Jason said.

“It’s probably because you’ve grown accustomed to your nasty smell,” Dick piped in.

Jason rolled his eyes before flagging down the waitress.

“What will you have boys?” Marissa asked.

The boys quickly put in their drink orders and of course, Dick ordered way too many appetizers. As Marissa walked away, Jason leaned forward to flick Dick on the forehead.

“What was that for?” Dick asked in annoyance.

“You’re going to eat your fill in appetizers then complain the rest of the night because you’ll be too full to eat your main course,” Jason said.

“I will not!” Dick exclaimed.

“D, you do this every time we go out to dinner,” Tim said in agreement.

“I’ve done it like once or twice,” Dick scoffed.

“Last week at Papa’s Pizza you ate too many wings and breadsticks that you didn’t even eat one slice of pizza,” Damian said.

“Then when we met up with the girls at Champ’s bar you ate twenty-six, yeah, twenty-six mozzarella sticks and couldn’t understand why you didn’t have room to eat your burger and fries,” Tim added.

“And how about Friday night when we went with Bruce and Selina to that fancy Italian restaurant you ate bread and butter along with the toasted ravioli that when your pasta came you had to take it home in a box,” Jason said.

Dick looked sheepishly at his brothers.

“I have a problem,” He admitted.

“No shit, numbnuts,” Damian said with a roll of his eyes.

Marissa came back with their drinks and plates full of food. With a smile she placed the food down, asked if they needed anything, and then was off on her way with their main courses neatly written down on her pad.

All eyes were on Dick and the plates of food in front of him.

“I mean, I can’t let this food go to waste,” Dick said.

“I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist it!” Tim laughed.

“Shut up,” Dick growled as he loaded his plate with the appetizers.

“So have you guys heard that there is someone going around trying to treat the homeless kids?” Tim asked before popping a boneless wing into his mouth.

Jason shrugged. “Whatever they want to do in their free time is no concern of mine,” He lied.

“Well I think it’s a good thing that somebody is looking out for them,” Dick said.

“Don’t you think that should be dad’s job? I mean he does run Gotham’s Home for Boys and the Gotham Orphanage,” Damian said.

“Dad is doing his best,” Tim began.

“Guys this will be an all evening argument. Let’s just drop it and enjoy our dinner,” Dick quickly interrupted his younger brothers.

The table fell silent. Marissa came over with the tray full of their dinner. The boys sat back so she could pass out the meals to the right person. Jason had kept it simple tonight with a good ole hearty bowl of chili with cornbread on the side.

Dick was already complaining about a stomach ache, Tim was rolling his eyes, and Damian was already ignoring his plate for the dessert menu. Jason grabbed his spoon and scooped up a huge spoonful when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Whipping his head to the side Jason’s whole body went rigid with anger.

The man from Y/n’s apartment was standing right there. Dropping his spoon into the chili it sent a meaty mess everywhere. Tim shouted and Dick looked up just as Jason was stumbling to his feet and knocking over his chair.

“Hey, dude, what the-,” But Dick’s protest were cut off short as Jason went sprinting from the table.

“Jay?” Tim shouted.

“Follow him!” Damian shouted as he jumped up to chase after his brother.

Abandoning their dinner Tim and Dick quickly ran after Damian and Jason. They ran a few good blocks down the street when Jason finally took a sharp right. He skid to a stop with Damian practically running straight into him. Dick and Tim weren’t too far behind.

“I knew it was you,” Jason spat.

At the end of the alleyway stood, the man from Y/n’s apartment with Scarecrow and Joker. Joker grinned and gave the boys the smallest of finger waves.

“Hiya boys,” Joker greeted with a large grin.

“When did you start working with bagboy over there?” Dick asked.

Scarecrow bunched his fist together.

“It’s hard to pass up the perfect opportunity to have a partnership with someone who has exactly everything I need to finally make Gotham fall,” Joker laughed.

“What could Scarecrow offer you?” Tim asked.

Slowly, things started to become clear for Jason.

“That’s why you sent the homeless man, he was a spy,” Jason growled.

Joker tousled Tucker’s hair.

“He’s a good little boy and listens to me,” Joker grinned.

“You wanted to know if we had a cure or not,” Jason said.

“The rumors are running rampant. I need to know what I’m going up against,” Joker explained.

“Wait, Jay, do you know who is making the cure?” Dick asked.

Jason ignored his brother.

“So now, what Joker? You know that there’s a cure out there, don’t you think it’s time to give up?” Jason asked.

“Oh no, now it just means we need to make a stronger toxin,” Joker explained.

Now the partnership between Joker and Scarecrow really did make sense.

“Scarecrow can make the toxins that you’re using to make the kids sick,” Jason piped up.

“My, you are smarter than what you look,” Joker teased and Scarecrow chuckled next to him.

“That’s why you need him, right?” Dick asked needing to be one hundred percent positive.

“I couldn’t do this alone,” Joker began.

Damian cracked his knuckles.

“Are we suiting up now?” Damian asked in a low growl.

Joker threw back his head in a fit of laughter.

“Do you really think you four can take me down?” Joker asked.

Damian took a step forward, but Tim grabbed him by the back of his shirt to keep him in his place.

“I’ve already killed one of you already,” Joker said.

Jason’s hands began to shake.

“You’re not going to be able to take all of us out, Joker. Together we can take you down,” Dick snarled.

“How cute, are they Crow? The little Wayne boys think they can take down me?” Joker said with a giggle.

“It is quite interesting that they think so even though it’s obvious that they are on the losing end,” Scarecrow said.

“Dick? Jay? What are we going to do?” Tim asked.

Dick glanced down at his younger brothers before glancing over at Jason. He could see Jason’s shoulders shake in anger.

“I think it’s time we show Joker just what we are made of,” Dick said.

“Yes!” Damian exclaimed as he ripped his shirt open to reveal his Robin costume underneath.

“Ooh goodie a fight, I’m in desperate need of some entertainment,” Joker grinned.

“Enough! I’ve had enough of you,” Jason hissed.

“Come on Red, show me what you got,” Joker taunted.

Moving in unison the brothers sprinted down the alleyway towards Joker and Scarecrow. Damian went after Tucker to keep him out of Joker and Scarecrow’s way. Tim and Dick immediately started to attack Scarecrow leaving Jason and Joker alone.

“You know it’s going to be fun killing you for a second time,” Joker teased.

Jason landed a punch to Joker’s stomach.

“This time it’s going to be me killing you,” Jason snarled.

Joker only laughed as Jason punched him across the face. Joker fell to his knees, Jason grabbed him by the front of his suit jacket and pulled him up to his feet.

“Do your brothers know that you’ve involved her?” Joker asked.

Seething, Jason headbutted the clown.

Laughing, Joker spat out a mouthful of blood. “I’ll take that as a no,”

“Shut up,” Jason snarled.

“I know who she is Jason Todd, you should be worried about what I have planned for her,” Joker admitted.

Jason slammed the clown up against the wall. He heard several of Joker’s ribs break.

“Beating me to a pulp isn’t going to fix anything,” Joker whispered.

“I told you to shut up,” Jason growled before punching him once again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason watched as Tucker helped Scarecrow up and the pair started to run down the alleyway.

“Boss, come on!” Tucker shouted.

Joker licked at his split lip.

“You’ll leave her out of this,” Jason growled low enough for the clown to hear.

Joker grinned ear to ear.

“As long as she’s dealing out those cures she’s going to be in danger, Red,” Joker said.

Jason tossed the clown away from him.

“See ya later boys,” Joker laughed as he stumbled into Scarecrow.

The four boys stood heaving as they watched the three men disappear down the alleyway. Dick pushed Damian out of the way to shove Jason.

“What?” Jason spat.

“Do you know who is making the cure?” Dick asked.

Jason stayed silent.

“You do, don’t you? How could you not tell us?” Dick demanded to know.

“It’s not my business to say anything,” Jason said.

Dick pushed him again.

“The hell it isn’t!” Dick shouted.

“Shove me again and it’s going to be the last thing you do, Grayson,” Jason hissed.

“If you’ve been hiding the secret about the cure what else are you hiding?” Dick asked.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

Tim pushed between his older brothers.

“Cool it,” Tim told them both.

“We have to tell Bruce,” Dick said.

“No, we fucking don’t,” Jason snarled.

“We know for a fact that Joker is behind the illness running through the kids. We have to stop Joker,” Dick shouted.

“Shut up, Dick, before I punch you,” Jason threatened.

“Listen, I know you have issues with our dad, but we have to tell him what is going on,” Dick said.

Jason narrowed his eyes at him.

“You don’t know shit and the more people know about the god damn cure the worse it will get,” Jason explained.

“So what you’re just picking and choosing who you save?” Dick asked.

“I’m not answering your questions on this,” Jason said.

“God! You’re an idiot,” Dick spewed.

“And as usual you can’t trust me,” Jason said.

“That’s not true,” Dick replied.

“Really? You’ve been hearing rumblings about this virus and a cure for what a week or two now and because Joker confirms it now you want to tell Bruce, but when I mentioned it you blew me off. You’d rather take that sick clown’s word over mine,” Jason said.

“I can’t just be going on assumptions, Jay,” Dick said.

“Don’t call me that,” Jason growled.

Dick straightened his back and his face tightened with anger.

“Jason,” Dick began.

“Ever since I’ve come back from the dead you’ve treated me like I’m some pariah,” Jason started.

“Jay, don’t,” Damian pleaded with his brother.

“If I’m thirty seconds late to patrol you’re blowing up my phone, if I refuse to come home for family dinner’s you’re texting me some nasty things, Dick. I’m done, okay?” Jason said.

“I never meant to make you feel isolated,” Dick said.

Jason shrugged. “It’s obvious that our little group isn’t the same. Maybe it’s for the best if I do my own patrolling for now,”

“No! We have to stop separating,” Tim hissed.

Jason pushed through his brothers.

“If it’s an emergency call me, but other than that I’ll do my own patrol for now,” Jason said.

“Jason, don’t you walk away from this family,” Dick growled

Jason turned back to look at his brother.

“Is that you Dick or was that Bruce coming through?” Jason asked knowing that he had hit home with his brother.

Dick stood in silence.

“Jay, don’t go!” Damian shouted after him, but Jason disappeared around the corner.

Damian whirled on his heels to glare at Dick.

“You just had to open your big mouth didn’t you?” Damian spat.

“Stay out of it, Damian,” Dick said.

Damian pushed Dick.

“No! You keep ruining everything! Just when I think things are going to go back to normal with Jason you have to blow it,” Damian yelled.

Tim went over to hook an arm around Damian’s neck and then covered his mouth with his hand.

“Enough, from the both of you,” Tim said.

Dick squared his shoulders.

“Come on we need to get home,” Dick said.

“Dick,” Tim said.

“Drop it, Tim,” Dick ordered before pushing pass and heading back to the restaurant leaving Tim and Damian alone.

“It’s only going to get uglier isn’t it?” Damian asked once Tim released his mouth.

“If we don’t meddle and fix it? Yeah, little man,” Tim sighed.

“What do we do? It’s not like we can get Y/n involved,” Damian asked.

Tim started to drag Damian along.

“No, we can’t involve her, but we could take a page out of her book,” Tim said.

Damian looked up at him with a hopeful look.

“What do you have in mind?” Damian asked.

Tim grinned.

“Let’s just say it’s a good thing there is a lock on the office door,”

Damian’s face filled with a wide smile.

“I like your style,” He said.

“Come on, small fry, we’ve got a plan to hatch,” Tim said and Damian couldn’t wait.


	8. Thick Tensions

Bruce sat at the table with his four children at dinner time. He had just sent Alfred to have his own dinner while he took the time to see how his sons were doing. As they all sat awkwardly around the table, Bruce could tell that there was something bothering his two eldest children. He couldn’t pinpoint it, but the tension was obvious. The two wouldn’t even glance at one another. Bruce noticed how Tim and Damian would glance at them before quickly looking away.

“What’s going on between you two?” Bruce asked.

Damian only shoveled food faster into his mouth. Tim became distracted with an imaginary piece of lint on the tablecloth. Dick avoided his father’s cool glare while Jason stared blankly at the wall behind Tim’s head. None of them were going to talk. This wasn’t anything new for Bruce. He’d just have to get them alone so he could make one of them talk.

“Tim. Damian. You’re excused. Go see Alfred about dessert,” Bruce said.

Tim and Damian didn’t make a peep. They didn’t even have the balls to look at their older brothers. Quietly, the pair slipped from the table without a glance at Jason and Dick as they disappeared from the dining room. Dick and Jason remained silent. The two of them stole glances at one another before going back to ignoring one another.

“Are either one of you going to start telling me what’s going on?” Bruce asked.

The two of them stayed silent. Bruce only glared at them, even more, trying to will one of them to snap and tell him what was bothering them.

“Nothin’,” Dick finally answered.

Bruce was wrong. He thought for sure that Dick would have been the first one to crack under the dad glare.

“Jason,” Bruce simply said.

“Dick already said. There’s nothing going on,” Jason said.

So that’s how the two of them were going to play. Act as if nothing was wrong. That’s okay. Again, Bruce was used to this, but he could always make his boys crack and talk. He just needed a little more alone time with the two of them to make that happen.

Just then Jason’s phone began to ring. He knew how his father felt about phones at the dinner table, but he didn’t care. Seeing Y/N’s name flash across the screen, he stood, quickly exited so he could answer her call. Dick finally took a glance over at his dad. Bruce sat there with a cool stare. Gulping, Dick wiped his mouth before tossing down his napkin.

“Dick,” Bruce began.

Dick quickly stood.

“Um, I’ve gotta go,” Dick said before dashing away from the table.

Bruce sat alone at the dinner table. He looked at each abandoned spot and sighed. Getting up from the table he headed towards the kitchen. Damian and Tim were already long gone. Alfred stood there taking care of the leftover food.

“So, Master Bruce,” Alfred began.

“Do you feel the tension as well?” Bruce asked.

“You could cut it with a knife,” Alfred finished.

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“There’s something going on between Dick and Jason. Tim and Damian know what’s up too,” Bruce said.

“Well what do we do about it?” Alfred asked.

“I say we try and get the information out of Tim or Damian. One of them will eventually snap if we put enough pressure on them,” Bruce said.

“I’ll take Damian. You know he isn’t intimidated by you anymore, sir,” Alfred said.

“I wish that wasn’t true, but it is. So, I’ll work on Tim while you work on Damian,” Bruce said.

Once dinner was taken care of the pair split up. Bruce headed upstairs to Tim’s bedroom while Alfred made his way towards the arcade where Damian always spent his last few hours after homework and before bedtime.

“Good evening, Master Damian,” Alfred greeted.

Damian didn’t even bother looking back at the butler.

“Hey Alfred,” Damian grunted before shooting his next victim.

“I’ve brought you your favorite sundae,” Alfred said.

Damian paused his game.

“A second dessert? Dad never lets us have a second dessert,” Damian said cautiously.

“This one is between the two of us,” Alfred said.

Damian narrowed his eyes at the older man.

“What’s your ploy, old man?” Damian asked.

Alfred groaned before setting the sundae down next to Damian.

“I’ll be honest with you,” Alfred began.

“That’s a good plan,” Damian interrupted.

“What’s going on between Jason and Dick?” Alfred asked.

Damian pretended to zip his lips closed.

“Damian,” Alfred growled.

“No way, old man,” Damian said.

“Come on Damian, we know there’s a problem but we can’t help if we don’t know exactly what’s going on,” Alfred said.

Damian crossed his arms over his chest.

“You can take your sundae and shove it,” Damian said before returning his attention back to his game.

Sighing, Alfred stood and left the arcade. He had failed. He hoped that Bruce was having better luck with Tim.

Upstairs, Bruce knocked on Tim’s door before entering.

“Hey dad,” Tim greeted.

“So I was thinking maybe the two of us can go and see that concert you’ve been wanting to go and see,” Bruce suggested.

Tim’s eyes widened.

“Oh, really?” Tim asked.

“I mean we haven’t had any father/son time in awhile,” Bruce admitted.

Tim’s smile fell.

“Wait, a minute. What do you want?” Tim growled.

Bruce sighed.

“What gave it away?” Bruce asked.

“You hate concerts,” Tim hissed.

“I know you know what’s going on between Dick and Jason,” Bruce started.

“And your point?” Tim asked.

“I can’t help fix their relationship if I don’t know what’s going on,” Bruce explained.

Tim rolled his eyes.

“Good try, dad,” Tim said.

“So you’re not going to help me out?” Bruce asked.

“Sorry, old man, you’re going to have to figure this one out on your own,” Tim said.

Bruce stood.

“Last chance to help your old man out,” Bruce said.

“The door,” Tim replied pointing at the door.

Bruce just shook his head before leaving Tim’s room. If Alfred couldn’t make Damian break then they were going to have to go to plan b.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Bruce and Alfred regrouped.

“How did it go?” Bruce asked.

“He caught on quickly and called me out on it,” Alfred explained.

Bruce hung his head.

“Me too,” Bruce admitted.

“So what do we do now, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked.

“We go to plan B,” Bruce answered.

“And what exactly is plan B?” Alfred asked.

“Follow me,” Bruce said.

Alfred followed Bruce out of the kitchen and across the house to the end of the stairs.

“Boys! Family meeting! Now!” Bruce bellowed up the stairs.

Bruce went to the living room with Alfred in tow. The two weren’t alone for long. Damian was the first one to saunter in. He jumped on the couch and flopping down. Tim and Dick quickly entered and filled the empty chairs. Jason was the last one to go. He was just about to head back to Y/N’s but Bruce had stopped those plans.

“I’m going to give you one last chance to tell me what’s going on?” Bruce said.

All four boys remained quiet.

“Fine, if you won’t open up, I’ll force it out of you,” Bruce threatened.

“You couldn’t bribe me before you can’t do it now,” Damian spoke up.

“Oh, but I’m not talking to you anymore,” Bruce said.

He glanced over at his two oldest sons.

“Do I need to pull out the ‘get along t-shirt’?” Bruce asked.

Jason rolled his eyes.

“We’re not five years old anymore, nice try,” Jason said.

“Yeah, you can’t make us get in that shirt,” Dick said.

“Would the two of you like to make a bet on that?” Bruce asked.

Jason surged to his feet.

“I’m not playing this game with you anymore, Bruce. We’re not kids anymore. We don’t have to come running to you with our problems,” Jason snarled.

“You do if the tension between you two is going to interfere with our job,” Bruce growled.

“I’m out of here,” Jason said and started for the door.

“I’m not finished with you!” Bruce exclaimed.

“It’s a good thing I’m an adult and can take care of myself,” Jason said over his shoulder before leaving.

Bruce turned back towards Dick.

“Come on Dick, talk to me,” Bruce urged.

Dick stood.

“Jason’s right, we don’t need you meddling and fixing things,” Dick said before following suit and leaving the living room.

“I think you need to come up with a better plan B,” Damian said.

“I agree, we’re too old for this bullshit,” Tim added.

Bruce and Alfred watched as the pair left. Bruce looked over at his trusty friend.

“I guess I don’t hold much power over my boys anymore,” Bruce said.

“Not only that, but I guess you really do need to come up with a better plan B,” Alfred said.

Walking past him he patted Bruce on the back before heading upstairs to turn in for the night. Bruce dropped down into one of the seats. He hung his head and let out a long sigh. The boys usually crumbled for him. It was never this hard for Bruce to pull information from his sons, but Tim was right. They were too old to keep using plans that Bruce used when they were older. He was going to have to be smarter than his boys and come up with the perfect plan to get one or all of his boys to crack.

Suddenly the idea came to him. Springing to his feet, Bruce hurried from the living room and took the stairs two at a time. He sprinted all the way down the hallway towards the end where Alfred’s room was.

Thankfully, Alfred’s door wasn’t closed. Bruce entered and then quickly shut the door. Alfred came out of his bathroom at the sound of his door closing.

“Master Bruce?” Alfred asked.

“I know the perfect way to make one of those boys crack,” Bruce said.

“I’m all ears,” Alfred said before taking a seat at the end of the bed.

“We need to bring in an outside force,” Bruce said.

“But Y/N doesn’t know that Jason is still alive,” Alfred said.

Bruce shook his head.

“She’d be perfect if she knew about Jason, but I know somebody who is just as good at making our boys talk,” Bruce said.

Alfred stared at the man. “Who would that be?” Alfred finally broke.

“Why, the one and only Selina Kyle,” Bruce grinned.

Alfred broke in a huge smile. “Now sir, that’s the smartest idea you’ve had in a long time,”

“I’ll give Selina a call in the morning,” Bruce said.

“How are we going to get Jason back here? You know he’s going to know that we’re up to something,” Alfred suggested.

“You let me worry about getting Jason here,” Bruce said.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Alfred said.

“Now we better get a good night’s rest. We have a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow,” Bruce said.

The men finally had a foolproof plan. They were going to get down to the bottom of this one way or another.


	9. Home Wreck

Your POV

“God damn it,” You swore as you ripped open the shiny gold envelope in your hands.

 

“What is it?” Red asked over the phone.

“Nothing really, just a friend’s dad is throwing a charity ball and of course I’m going to have to go,” You explained as you looked at the fancy invitation.

“Why?” Red asked.

You sighed. “He’s a big deal and I kind of owe it to him,”

“Oh really? You know a big shot. Who is it?” Red asked.

Adjusting the phone to your other ear, you tossed down the invitation before dropping down onto your couch. Sighing, you ran a hand over your tired face. Would Red think less of you if he knew how close and connected you were to Bruce Wayne?

“Bruce Wayne,” You simply replied after finally getting the guts to just say it.

“You know billionaire Bruce Wayne?” Red asked with a scoff.

“Well first off, I don’t see him as billionaire Bruce Wayne. He’s just an old man who has a bunch of kids. Which is why I know him in the first place,” You told him.

“Hmm, so are you going to take a date tonight?” Red asked changing the subject.

“Why are you offering?” You shot back with a chuckle.

Red laughed through the phone.

“Hell no. Charity balls aren’t my thing,” Red replied.

You both fell silent.

“Wait! Does that mean you’ll be dressing up in one of those frilly foo-foo dresses?” Red asked.

“That’s my cue to hang up on you,” You hissed.

“Oh come on Y/n! I’d love to see you in one of those dresses,” Red teased.

“Shut up,” You told him.

Red only laughed harder.

“You know I’m going to make you pay for this, right?” You asked him.

Red was too busy in his fit of laughter to even listen to you anymore. You waited several more minutes for him to finish up his laughter. He mumbled something about picturing you in a dress and only began to laugh even harder. Letting out a loud groan, trying to pull him out of his laughing fit didn’t work. You resorted to just hanging up on him.

“Goodbye, Red,” You growled before hanging up on him and his laughter still echoed in your ears.

Speaking of dresses, you didn’t have any dresses that were up to date or that fit. Groaning, you rolled off the couch to head into your bedroom. Searching through your closet you came up empty handed like you figured. Which meant you were going to have to buy a damn dress.

You might as well just get it done and over with. Cramming your feet into your shoes you grabbed your bag and hurried out of your apartment. You weren’t going to be wishy-washy about this one. You would go to the first store and buy the first dress that fit.

———————————————————————————————–

So the plan to buy the first dress didn’t go, well as planned. As you tried on the first dress it reminded you so much of your homecoming dress. It was the first dance that you were ever asked to. Jason didn’t do anything cute or funny to ask you to the dance. He just sent you a simple text asking you to go.

With the dress bring up old memories of Jason you couldn’t help, but notice the similarities between Jason and Red. They were both great at teasing you. There was no doubt that two of them were a freaking mystery.

As you were lost in thought about the realization that you were starting to have feelings for Red, you didn’t notice how the ladies at the boutique kept bringing back several more dresses for you to try on. None of them seemed to be the perfect one. And every time you looked at yourself in the mirror you kept picture Jason in his black suit standing next to you.

“Alright, dear, I think I may have found the perfect one,” The nice older lady said handing over the black and lace dress.

You took the dress and quickly slid it on. You immediately realized how it fit perfectly and was actually quite comfortable. The dress dipped in the back and the skirt was not too puffy, but also had a nice flow to it.

You actually couldn’t believe how good you looked in it. You did a quick spin to give yourself a look over. You caught both of the boutique women staring at you.

“I think I’ve found the winner,” You grinned.

They both clapped their hands.

“Wonderful! It’s perfect for you,” She beamed.

“I’ll get a garment bag while you change,” The other said.

You slipped out of the dress and back into your clothes. You learned quickly that the older lady’s name was Maria and she persuaded you into buying a new pair black heels to go along with your new dress.

You left the boutique with spending a little more money that you had planned on, but the dress was definitely well worth it though. As you made your way back home you were completely oblivious to the two shadows following closely behind you.

————————————————————————————————-

Over the next few days leading up to Bruce’s charity ball, you kept yourself busy with the cure. Something was wrong. More kids were getting sick and the ones that you had already cured were getting sick all over again. You knew it was time to take a step back and take another look at the cure. It had to be better. To be stronger. You refused to let another kid or person die from this illness.

With you going into overtime on trying to perfect the cure that meant you were spending even more time with Red. Which only made you realize that you were starting to have really strong feelings for him. Part of you was excited to have feelings for someone again, but then there was a part of you that you felt like you were betraying Jason and the memories that the two of you shared.

“Hello, earth to Y/n,” Red said.

Snapping out of your thoughts you looked up at him.

“Sorry, I’m just tired,” You lied.

“You sure?” Red asked not really believing you.

“Yeah, all of these extra hours in at the hospital and then staying up late working on the cure is just starting to take a toll on me,” You said.

Red just nodded and dropped the conversation which you were grateful for and hoped he didn’t bring it up again.

————————————————————————————–

Jason’s POV

Jason was fucking tired, okay? Between the late night, patrol shifts and helping Y/n with the cure he was absolutely exhausted to his core. He was beginning to think about kidnapping Y/n, telling her the truth about who he really is, and then taking them far away on a month-long vacation. They both damn well deserved to get away from this shithole for a while.

But even though all of that sounded nice he couldn’t just leave his stupid brothers alone to take care of Gotham. Even though he was pissed at Dick and wanted to slam his face repeatedly into the wall he wouldn’t leave him hanging like that.

That’s why Jason was currently waiting in the living room with Dick and their dad. Bruce insisted that they needed to come back over for another talk. Jason didn’t want to talk. He wanted to beat up Dick like when they were younger, make Dick apologize, and then go back to the way things used to be before all of this blew up in their face.

“So are you going to tell us why we’re here or what?” Dick asked breaking the silence.

“We are waiting for someone,” Bruce replied.

Jason rolled his eyes. Great. His luck his dad probably brought in another shrink to try and get them all to talk about their feelings. When the living room doors pushed open Jason was surprised to see Selina Kyle stride in.

“Thank you for coming, Selina,” Bruce said.

Selina kisses Bruce on the cheek.

“It’s my pleasure,” Selina purred.

“Well, I’ll leave the three of you alone,” Bruce said before quickly walking out of the living room leaving his sons with the lion.

Selina turned her attention towards the boys.

“Alright, you idiots, what’s going on between the two of you?” Selina asked.

Dick and Jason glanced at one another, but neither of them speaking up. Selina raised an eyebrow at the two of them before taking a seat opposite of them both.

“Can I take a guess?” Selina asked.

Jason said nothing, but Dick nodded his head. Dick was interested in how Selina was going to make them crack.

“Your dad means well, but we all know that he can be a little bit of a ditz when it comes to certain things,” Selina started.

Dick sat on the edge of the couch.

“I know that you two know that there is someone out there making a cure. And let me guess one of you knew but didn’t tell the others?” Selina said.

“How the hell did you manage to figure that out?” Dick demanded to know.

Selina grinned. “I have my ways,”

“It doesn’t matter if you know or not, Selina, I’m not going to tell you or Dick anything else about it,” Jason growled.

Selina sighed and crossed her legs.

“You have three brothers who are very good at what they do, Jason. They could help you,” Selina said.

Jason rolled his eyes. “No, that’s just three more people involved that I’d have to look after,”

“Joker is behind all of this! He’s killing people. You refuse to tell dad, that’s fine, but I can’t believe you’d keep this from all of us!” Dick roared.

Jason shot to his feet.

“See it’s your quick temper that’s keeping me from telling you what’s going on,” Jason spat.

“Your temper is worse than mine!” Dick yelled.

“Boys that’s enough,” Selina hissed.

Dick and Jason both fell silent.

“So this whole fight is about Jason not trusting you?” Selina asked.

“He doesn’t trust anybody,” Dick growled.

“That’s not true, I trust Y/n,” Jason said.

“Yet, you won’t tell her that you’re alive,” Dick shot back.

“Jason, is that who is making the cure?” Selina asked.

“No, she isn’t that stupid,” Jason lied with a growl.

“Jason we all want to stop Joker and cure everyone, why can’t we work together?” Dick asked his brother.

“Because for once in my life I’d like to be able to accomplish something without you having anything to do with it,” Jason snarled before storming out of the room.

Selina looked over at Dick with a gentle look.

“Sorry Selina, thanks for trying anyway,” Dick said before leaving her alone.

Selina sighed. This was a bigger mess than she thought it was. Bruce was in for a rude awakening when he finally figured out what the boys were fighting over. Selina looked up when Bruce entered.

“I take that didn’t go well?” Bruce asked.

“I can’t say that I know what they are arguing about, but I am sure that part of it has to do with sibling competition,” Selina said.

“It can’t just be that,” Bruce said.

“It’s not. There’s more there, Bruce, but I do think that you need to let them settle it though,” Selina suggested.

“They are at each other’s throats though,” Bruce said.

Selina gave him a knowing look. “I understand, but they are old enough to fix this one their own,” She said before excusing herself.

Bruce was lost for words. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

—————————————————————————-

Your POV

The charity ball was tonight. Your hair was already done. You curled it into loose curls before pinning it up to keep the weight of it off your neck. The new dress already hung from your curves and you were just about to slip into your shoes when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, you crammed your foot in the remaining shoe before hurrying towards the door.

Yanking it open, you came face to face with Red.

“Hey,” You greeted.

Red was silent.

“You okay?” You asked waving your hand in front of his face.

“Y/n, you look stunning,” Red said in awe.

A smile broke on your face.

“Thanks, Red, do you want to come in?” You asked him.

“No, I just wanted to stop by and see you before I head out on patrol,” Red told her.

“Well, I don’t have plans on staying at the ball too late tonight. Do you want to swing by later so we can continue working?” You asked him.

Red nodded. “Text me when you’re on your way back and I’ll head over,” Red said.

“Okay, bye,” You said.

“Hey Y/n,” Red said.

You paused closing the door.

“Have a good time tonight,” Red told you.

You gave Red a soft smile. “I will and thanks,”

Red turned on his heel and you closed the door. Leaning up against the door you took a few deep breaths trying to calm your nerves. The way Red paused and stared at you got you all flustered. Pushing away from the door, you hurried to grab your purse as you had called a cab twenty minutes ago.

Taking the elevator down you couldn’t help but think that you had wished Red was here with you. You wished you could have seen his reaction to this dress and the way you looked, but you would have just move on and enjoy the night and look forward to having some alone time with Red later in the evening.

———————————————————————————————–

You moved around the dance floor trying to make your way over to the refreshment table. All you wanted was a nice cold drink and to get away from some of the snobby rich folk. Finally, you broke through the crowd of people and let out a happy sigh. Hurrying over to the table you grabbed a glass of champagne and sipped on it. Feeling the cool liquid pour down your throat was refreshing and satisfying.

“I was wondering when I’d be running into you ever since I heard you came home,” A familiar voice said behind you.

A smile was already on your lips as you turned to see Selina standing there.

“You’re the one who is always too busy for me,” You teased her.

Selina pulled you in for a hug. You gave her a light squeeze before pulling away. She was wearing a slimming black dress and she was covered in diamonds.

“Selina, you look gorgeous as ever,” You told her.

“Me? Darling, you’re going to kill all of them tonight with this dress,” Selina grinned.

You chuckled. “Thanks, Selina.”

“And just what have you been up to since you’ve been home?” Selina asked.

“Work keeps me pretty busy. Not much time for a social life,” You told her.

“Yet, here you are,” Selina said.

“Oh you know, Bruce, you can’t really tell him no,” You joked.

Selina tipped her head back and laughed. “Now this is very true,”

You and Selina fell into conversation. You were unaware of her secret agenda as she tried pulling information from you. Selina was desperate to find out if it was you who was creating the cure. It was going to cause her a lot of problems if you were part of making the cure. She needed the money from Joker, but when it came to you and the boys she was going to have to make a decision.

“There you are!” Bruce exclaimed.

You and Selina looked up as he came over to join the two of you.

“Just trying to catch up with our dear sweet Y/n,” Selina said.

“I haven’t seen you at the Manor lately,” Bruce pointed out.

“Just been busy with work. It’s not like the good ole days where I can just play all day,” You said.

“Understandable, but you could always join us for dinner one night,” Bruce suggested.

“You tell me the time and day and I’ll make it a point to come over for dinner,” You replied.

The three of you stood around and talked for several more minutes before you excused yourself. You were ready to go home. As you made your way back towards the front of the place to hail down a cab you were stopped by a few of your colleagues from the hospital.

You were unaware of the horrendous situation going on at your apartment halfway across town.

——————————————————————

Across Gotham

“What is taking you so long?” Joker asked impatiently.

“I don’t know boss, I’ve never had problems with picking locks,” Neo replied.

“Well then I guess it’s time for plan B,” Joker said.

“Plan B?” Neo asked.

Joker whistled. Neo looked up to see four more men coming down the hallway with the battering ram. Neo dove out of the way as the four men began to ram into the locked door. Joker laughed maniacally as he watched the door burst into pieces.

Stepping through the hole in the door, Joker looked around the apartment.

“Boss?” Neo asked.

“Destroy it all boys!” Joker giggled.

Neo stood with Joker as the others rushed into the apartment and began tearing things apart. Joker was grinning from ear to ear and laughing hysterically as he watched the chaotic mess in front of him.

“Hey boss, we found the lab!” One of the men shouted.

Neo followed Joker through the mess towards the spare bedroom. The room was set up perfectly. She had everything that she possibly needed to continue on making her cures. Joker walked through the room and looked at some of her things. He picked up a couple of viles, tossed them down and then crushed them under his foot. A dark cruel smile curled to his lips before dropping away.

“I want nothing left of this room. Destroy it all. Everything needs to go,” Joker ordered.

Neo watched as the others began to go berserk on all of the equipment. There was going to be nothing left for her to use to continue working on that godforsaken cure of hers. Neo had to dodge out of the way as a table leg went soaring past his head. He looked at the men than over to Joker with wide eyes.

Joker walked through the apartment taking everything in. Now that he was satisfied with the mess that they caused. Joker whistled once again. The four men dropped what they were doing and quickly left the apartment.

“Are we done, boss?” Neo asked.

“I think the little girl will get the message now,” Joker replied.

Without saying another word the two of them left the apartment. Neo kind of wanted to see her reaction, but he knew better than to stay and kept in stride with Joker as they hurried from the complex building.

————————————————————————————

Your POV

Your feet were killing you. Even though you had slipped from your shoes in the cab it still felt like you were walking in those damn heels. Taking the stairs two a time you hurried to your floor. You wanted to change out of the dress and order pizza before Red arrived.

As you neared your apartment you noticed something was a little off. It wasn’t hard to miss the gaping hole in your door. Cursing, you took in the sight of your destroyed room. You looked around and saw that your place was empty. Carefully you climbed through the door and slowly began looking around.

Everything was destroyed. There was nothing left in one piece. Suddenly, it hit you. Making your way through the mess you rushed towards the spare bedroom. You pushed open the door and your heart sank. Your lab was destroyed. Everything that you had been working on was gone. Completely trashed. Nothing was left.

Your knees buckled out from under you. You sank down to your knees. You picked up a few crushed items and held back the tears. You sat there for a few minutes trying to keep yourself from breaking down. Pulling your purse off your shoulder you pulled out your phone.

Red answered on the first ring.

“Hey, I won’t be another hour or so,” He said.

“Red,” Your voice cracked.

“Y/n? What’s wrong?” Red asked.

“Someone broke into my apartment,” You said.

“Shit,” Red swore.

“Can you come over? Please?” You asked him.

“I’ll be right there. Do you have a weapon?” Red asked.

“Of course, I do,” You simply replied.

“Just sit tight,” Red growled before hanging up.

You didn’t even bother to move. You sat on the floor of your now destroyed lab and waited for Red to show up. You had no idea how long you sat there. You didn’t even hear Red calling your name or enter your apartment.

Red found you still in your dress and still sitting in the spot that you had called him from. Red dropped down next to you.

“Y/n,” Red softly spoke.

“Who would do this? Who knows its even me?” Your voice cracked.

“I don’t know, but I’ll figure it out, okay?” Red said reassuringly.

Sniffling you wiped your face and then looked up at him. Red stood and brought you with him.

“I’m going to call a team in to clean this mess,” Red said.

You just nodded. Red noticed how you began fidgeting in your dress. Leaving your side he walked over to the door where he dropped his pack. Digging through he found a pair of his spare clothes. Returning, he nudged your shoulder gently and held out the clothes to you.

“Oh, I’m fine, I don’t think they destroyed my clothes,” You told him.

“Just wear the damn clothes,” Red growled.

You didn’t have the energy to argue. Taking the clothes you disappeared into the bathroom. The only room in your place that remained untouched. Shutting the door you went over to your sink. Leaning against the counter you looked at yourself in the mirror. Black circles were already forming under your eyes. Your mind was a zombie as you went through the motions of changing from the dress and into Red’s offered clothes.

The sweats had to be rolled several times and the shirt nearly swallowed your form, but it was comfortable. You inhaled shakily allowing the scent of Red to calm your nerves as your worked pins from your hair. You didn’t even care to try and take care of the pins. You let them fall onto the counter or let them remain in their fallen spot.

Turning on your heel you exited the bathroom to find Red just outside waiting for you. You cast him a tired look. He could see it etched into your face. The exhaustion and stress, not just from tonight, but from all of the late nights starting to take a toll on you.

The amount of stress and work you’d put into the cure only to have it all leveled was disheartening, to say the least. Silently walking toward your living room you took stock of the damage. There was nothing left in one piece. Everything had been broken. Shattered to pieces. That’s how your heart felt as you continued to take in the damage of your belongings.

Heaving a sigh you waltzed into your kitchen and lifted yourself onto the counter because there was basically nowhere else to sit. Letting your legs swing off the edge you suddenly flashed Red a smile. Red ruffled your hair knowing that you needed a little something.

“Well, this is fantastic.” You said dryly.

“I think you’re either still in shock or having a mental break there, Y/n.” Red pointed out.

You barked a dry laugh unable to do much else. Biting your lip you fought back the sting of tears threatening to unload. Gripping the counter harder you willed yourself to not break. Not in front of him. You absolutely refused to cry in front of him. You didn’t want to be another girl that sobbed on a man’s shoulder. You wouldn’t bother to stoop so low. Picking your head up you gave him a look as if to show him you were strong enough. To prove that you weren’t going to break because of this.

Red stepped cautiously toward you. Your form stiffened as Red simply gathered you in his arms pulling you tight into his embrace. With your face buried in the crook of his neck, you started to lose your emotional battle. Putting the strong girl aside, you broke. Damn you and damn him for making you feel safe enough to do this. Tears streamed down your face as you cried into his shoulder.

Red only held you tightly as you cried into his shoulder. After your tears finally stopped you picked your head up. Red wiped your face dry of your tears.

“Do you feel better?” Red asked.

You only nodded. The two of you were interrupted when Jason’s crew showed up.

“Holy shit, Hood,” The tallest one gasped.

“Can you guys get this done asap?” Red asked.

“Yeah, no worries, Hood, we’ll get this all taken care of,” The second one said.

The crew disappeared into the rest of the apartment. You looked up at Red.

“Will you make sure you send me the bill for this?” You said.

Red shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” He said.

“But,” you began to argue until Red cut you off.

“Seriously, it’s fine, and don’t bring it up again,” Red told you.

You pressed your lips together.

“You know you don’t have to stay,” You said.

Red said nothing as he turned away from you. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer from the fridge. He popped the cap off and then leaned against the opposite counter and stared at you. You let a sigh before shaking your head.

Red’s phone began to ring. You looked over at him.

“Go ahead and take it. I’m going to order food,” You said sliding off the counter.

Once you were out of earshot, Red answered his phone.

“What?” He snapped.

“We need to talk,” Dick said.

“Now is not the time,” Red growled.

“The person who called you was that the person who knows about the cure?” Dick asked.

Red said nothing.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Dick said.

“What do you want from me, Dick?” Red snarled.

“Just for you to be fucking honest for once,” Dick snapped.

“I can’t do this now,” Red hissed.

“You have something more important going on?” Dick asked in a low growl.

When you reentered the kitchen you gave Red a small smile.

“Yeah, it’s more important,” Red said and then hung up on his brother.

“Everything okay?” You asked.

Red shoved his phone back into his pocket.

“Just patrol shit,” Red lied.

You nodded.

Sitting back on the counter you and Red fell back into a simple conversation. When the pizza arrived the two of you moved to the corner of the living room where there was a spot for you to sit and enjoy it.

The two of you completely ignored the men working around you. It felt as if it was just the two of you alone in the world. After you had your fill of pizza you leaned against Red. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

“How are you feeling about all of this?” Red asked you softly.

You shrugged.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Red asked.

“Just don’t leave me,” You whispered.

“That’s not going to happen,” Red replied.

Nodding, you closed your eyes. You could hear the steady pounding of Red’s heart. With the noise in the background of the Red’s crew cleaning and the rhythm of Red’s heart, you could feel yourself falling asleep. You jerked yourself awake.

“Hey, you’re okay, it’s okay,” Red cooed.

Saying nothing, you closed your eyes again. Red ran his rough hand through your hair. You nuzzled your head into his hand urging him to continue playing with your hair. Concentrating on his heartbeat and enjoying him massaging your scalp you let yourself slip into a deep sleep.

When Red finally noticed your breathing slow he knew you were out. He stopped running his hand through your hair. He caressed your cheek before wrapping his other arm around you. You curled into his grip. Red let out a long sigh. Red’s phone began to ring, but he ignored it. He knew it was one of his brother’s and he didn’t have the time or the patience to deal with one of their attitudes.

You mumbled something in his arms. Red looked down at you. “What was that?” Red whispered.

“Jason,” You cried out.

Red froze and his heart broke. How he so badly wanted to tell you the truth, but he wasn’t ready for that whole ordeal. He knew he would have to do it one day and he knew sooner rather than later, but for right now he just needed to enjoy this time with you first before he threw you for another goddamn loop. You didn’t deserve that. You deserved better than that and him.


	10. Rebound

The warmth enveloping you had you sighing in content. Snuggling deeper into the feeling you suddenly stopped when a deep laugh vibrated the surface beneath your cheek. Your eyes snapped open as you jerked upwards. Looking down your brain registered that the thing you’d been snuggled up against had been Red.

“Mornin’ there Ms. Kitty Cat.” Red purred.

You groaned at Red’s teasing words while scrubbing at your eyes.

“It is way too early for your crap, Red.” You groaned while peaking open one eye against the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows bare of shades.

Red slowly propped himself up on one elbow as you took in the sight of most of the mess gone. Your nose wrinkled at a sudden thought as you looked back at Red,

“Did we seriously fall asleep on my living room floor?” You asked him.

“Yeah, which by the way, sucks. I’ve slept on concrete better than this floor, what the actual hell?” Red spoke while rubbing a knot from his lower back.

Rolling your eyes, “I never took you as a whiner Red.”

Red shoved you lightly to the side as he quickly climbed to his feet, “Watch it Y/L/N.”

Climbing to your feet you stretched in hopes of ridding yourself of tight muscles. Letting your hands drop back to your sides you watched as Red went about scavenging for stuff in your kitchen.

Your eyes trailed around your apartment before coming to rest on the hallway. Inhaling deeply you silently made your way toward what was once your lab.

Just like last night upon seeing the havoc in the room, while mostly picked up, left your chest tightening. Inching your way inside your fingers ghosted over shredded notes and cracked table tops.

Swallowing thickly you hugged yourself as Red’s footfalls crunched against fallen wood shards behind you. Your eyes studied the smeared whiteboard and map of Gotham dangling off the far wall.

“I was doomed from the start you know.” The words tasted like acid.

Having to admit that maybe you’d been trying to do the impossible was a hard pill to swallow. Some battles weren’t meant to be fought let alone won.

“I wanted so badly to be the savior those street kids needed. I wanted to believe that after everything. That I could for once do more than the bare minimum, but no.” You shook your head “I still didn’t do enough. Not in the past and sure as hell not now.”

You gave a bitter laugh “Maybe this is a sign from above to really stop while I’m leagues behind.”

Before you could say another word Red was grasping your upper arm and twisting you around to face him

“What the hell are you saying? Y/n, just because things hit a bump in the road you don’t just turn tail. Those kids still need you. You’ve done so much already. You created hope that none of them have had before. You can’t just walk away from them.” He growled lowly, his anger was seeping off him.

You yanked your arm free and glared, “Look around Red! There’s literally nothing left. Not to mention all the kids we’ve apparently cured up to this point have doubled back into their symptoms. It wouldn’t be so bad if there was at least something to start over on, but our entire foundation has been wiped.”

Red lightly shook his head as he spoke lowly, “You know I never took you as a quitter.”

Your hands flew into the air, “I’m not quitting! I’m just so fucking tired!”

Your chest heaved as your fingers threaded through your hair “I’m tired of not being enough for those kids.”

Your hands dropped from your hair as the faces of all the sick kids came to mind, “I’m tired of still clinging on to the hope that what I do now will make up for the mistakes I made in the past.”

New tears pricked your eyes as the last memory you had of Jason walking away from you came to mind, “To erase the fact that I wasn’t, and still am not, enough to save anybody.”

Squeezing your eyes shut you tried to grab a calm that wasn’t there as you tormented yourself with the old memory.

Jason balanced back in his chair as blue-green eyes flicked around the small cafe outside. You sat in stunned silence at hearing Jason had managed to track down his birth mother’s location. That’s all that he really ever wanted, but he wouldn’t admit that anyone.

“Are you sure, Jay? I mean she’s been out of your life for almost all of your fifteen years. While I’m all for the idea of you two reuniting maybe going alone isn’t-”

“I have to Y/n. She needs me.” Jay said.

The need to tell him that you needed him too was strong enough to make your tongue burn, but the words remained unspoken.

Heaving a sigh you reclined back into your seat.

“I’m getting on a plane tonight and that’s the end of it,” Jason said crossing his arms over his chest.

Your eyes widened at his words, “I know you feel confident about her location, but Jay I’m serious going alone-”

The front legs of Jason’s chair smacked off the ground as he leaned across the table, “Y/n, I have to do this.”

“Not alone.” You urged.

“Yes. I can’t really count on anyone to back me on this.” Jason told you.

You felt like he’d slapped you as you stared at him, “Wow. After everything we’ve been through Jay?” You shook your head, “You know what I’ll come with-”

“No.” Jason snapped sharply.

“Why not? You just said you can’t count on anyone, but I’m pretty damn sure I’ve managed to stick around your stupid ass for the last nine years pretty well. Jason, we’ve always stuck together through thick and thin so let me help.” You pleaded with him, your voice thick with emotion.

Jay shook his head with a laugh, “Doll, you’re killing me. While I appreciate it I really can’t just drop you into this. I mean you don’t have the training.”

You gave him a blank look, “Yeah like I totally didn’t spend time getting manhandled by you and Dick all these last few years.”

“That’s not-” Jason began, but you were quick to cut him off.

“Then what Jay?” You asked in a low growl.

Jay growled with frustration, “I can’t babysit you, Y/n.”

How dare he say that to you? Yes, you agree that you don’t have the training that the boys have, but you’re not some damn damsel in distress. You could handle yourself and help him along the way. He was being stubborn and a jackass for no reason.

Your teeth clicked together, “I never asked you to.”

Jason’s watch beeped forcing his attention away briefly. You watched as something close to regret flicker over his features. He took a quick glance at you and then back to his watch. You could tell that he was trying to hide something from you.

Before you had the chance to probe him Jason stood up. He stood hovering over you. Words on the tip of his tongue, he shook his head before speaking. Which meant he changed his mind about what he was going to say to you.

“My plane is going to take off soon.” Jason turned without looking at you, “I’ll be seeing you Y/n.” Jason simply said.

“Dammit, Jason don’t leave!” You exclaimed in anger.

Jay turned to you with a guarded look you’d never seen before, “And why not? Why stay? I don’t have much tying me here Y/n and my mom needs me.”

Your breath stalled at Jay’s flat words as he slowly turned. Those words hurt you more than you would ever admit. He wasn’t just your best friend. He was the love of your life. How could he just so casually say such hurtful things to you? Especially, since you knew he was saying those things on purpose. Jason Todd sometimes enjoyed causing other people pain especially when it came to their feelings. You watched him round the street corner. Your heart ached at the need to shout at Jason and tell him that he already had a family. That you should be a reason for him to stay. That his mother was only going to cause him grief and abandon him all over again.

Sinking back into your chair you whispered the words too late, “Stay because I love you, Jay.”

Your words fell on deaf ears though. You weren’t brave enough to say those words to his face. You weren’t smart enough to chase after that boy and say those three words to his face. You so badly wanted to chase after him and convince him to stay, but deep down you knew his mind was made up and that there was nothing you could to make him stay.

Jason made his bed and now he was going to have lay in it.

Snapping back to the present you blindly lashed out. Your fingers curled around the lab table that had barely managed to stand on three legs and flipped it. The table smashed against the far wall causing nearby papers to fly into the air.

Everything that had been building inside of you was finally toppling over the edge. You barely registered the feel of careful fingers trying to wrap around your wrist before you turned on your heel.

The gift of sight was almost non-existent as emotion clouded you. Shooting out your arm your fist married against the hard muscle tissue of Red’s chest. The silence that passed through the room for several moments was deafening. Red’s hands slowly came up to gently cup around your extended arm. Your fingers flexed against the black material of Red’s shirt as your eyes blearily focused on the crimson-colored symbol splashed across its center.

“Breath Y/n.” He whispered softly to you trying to help bring you down.

You took several deep breaths as the tension in your shoulders relaxed. Your head fell forward to rest against his chest

“I’m sorry.” You finally broke the silence.

“Don’t be,” Red replied.

“You can go if you want.” You said trying to push away from him, but he kept his grip tight.

“I already told you I’m not leaving you. Remember?” Red reminded you.

You gave a weak laugh before pulling back and looking at the glossy surface of Red’s mask. Lifting the one hand not engulfed by Red’d you slowly lifted it until your fingers ghosted over its bottom edge.

Red’s form tensed at the movement and you immediately dropped your hand.

“One day will you let me see who’s under there?”

Silence followed for a long moment, “In due time. For now focus on one thing at a time, Y/n. Like getting back on the horse for this cure.”

Pulling free of Red’s hold and personal space you smiled. Turning around you spoke, “Yeah. Going to take a hot couple seconds to revamp it, but–”

You let your words drift before simply shrugging. You both knew there was a lot of work to be done again. Rubbing a hand along your neck you mentally admitted that the little outburst had been freeing.

“I’m going to shower quick.” You broke the silence.

Red hummed in response as you exited the room while his eyes zeroed in on something that had surfaced during your little explosion.

Jason checked over his shoulder to make sure you were in fact gone before taking a few steps across the room. Crouching down Jay brushed aside several papers before his fingers curled around a small glossy textured 3 x 2 card.

Jason felt rage spark through his veins. While he’d had a very strong suspicion who exactly had destroyed Y/n’s place it was now confirmed.

Jay’s fingers crumpled the joker playing card in his hand before shoving it into his pocket to ignite later. Just the image of it going up in flames made Jay’s lips curl into a snarl. Ripping a cigarette free in exchange for the card Jay was willing to deal with hearing Y/n scold him instead of snapping in a fit of rage.

He needed to check himself and a cigarette would be just enough of a distraction. It was one thing for the Joker to come after him. To go after his brother and stupid father, but for him to turn his attention to you was the last straw for Jason. He was going to end this once and for all and damn Bruce with his bullshit rule of no murder. The only way he was going to be able to keep Y/n absolutely safe from Joker was to finally put a bullet into his brain.

As the water shut off in the bathroom Jason forced a window open as he deeply inhaled.

Tying your hair back messily you stepped into some old clothes reserved for cleaning days. Stepping back out into the living room a cup of coffee came into your line of sight which you silently took.

One thing that had become a norm with Red was him making you food almost every time he came over whether you wanted the food or not. Trying to pass up the food wasn’t even option so instead, you sipped your coffee patiently.

Looking up from the cup in your hands you finally processed the open kitchen window and immediately looked to Red.

“Dude, seriously?” Scooting closer you reached for the cigarette dangling from his lips, “We’ve talked about this.”

Red shifted his head to the side an evaded your snatching attempts while still focusing on flipping the French Toast.

“Come on, Y/n. I need this one.” Red spoke around his cigarette “You won’t die from it.”

As your fingers finally snagged the stick you yanked it free. Before you had the chance to retreat Red shot out an arm and encircled your waist pulling you toward him.

“Put it back,” Red spoke evenly while looking at you.

“It stinks.” You complained.

“We’re going to clean right after food so chill.”

Your expression deadpanned before you heaved a sigh, he had a point.

“Fine. Just this once.” As you spoke you grudgingly put the white stick of death back between his lips.

“Uh huh,” Red grunted making your eyes roll.

As Red let go you went about finding anything that might represent a plate. Finding nothing but two plastic bowls you took the little victory.

The remainder of breakfast passed in silence, both of you mentally preoccupied with different things. You with trying to recall information about the cure and Red focusing on the multiple ways to repay Joker.

Red quickly stood. You looked up at him.

“I have some place where I’m needed, but I’ll be back later,” Red said.

“How late?” You asked him.

“Late. Don’t wait up for me,” Red said dropping his plate off in the sink.

“You know you don’t have to come back and babysit me, right?” You asked him.

Red chuckled.

“You think I’m babysitting you?” Red asked.

You crossed your arms over your chest.

“You know what I mean, asshole,” You hissed.

Red tousled your hair. You pushed his hand away.

“I’m not babysitting you. I just don’t want you alone,” Red admitted.

You rolled your eyes.

“I’m capable of taking care of myself,” You reminded him.

“Don’t I know it, but I would just feel better if you had someone else here. You’re going to need my help with that next batch of cure,” Red said.

You sighed.

“Fine, I’ll see you later then,” You gave in.

“Call if you need anything and I mean anything, Y/n,” Red said.

“Got it.” You replied.

You watched Red pull on his leather jacket and grab his backpack from the floor. He stalked right out of your apartment. Alone, you let out a long sigh. Standing, you brought your plate over to the sink and began cleaning up Red’s mess from breakfast.

You tried to keep your thoughts from wondering to who could have destroyed your apartment. It could be anyone. Hell, it could be one of the dozen villains that Dick and the boys go up against. But who would really have the need to destroy a cure?

Drying your hands on the towel you left the dishes in the drying rack. You dug out your computer from a pile of mess. It was a little dinged up but still in pretty good condition. Sitting back over where you and Red had slept the night before you opened up your laptop and began going over some your notes.

Red was right, you couldn’t give up now. Those kids needed you more than ever.

You poured over your notes. There had to have been something you were missing. Obviously, your cure was working or close enough to being perfect that somebody out there wanted to stop you. They didn’t want you curing those kids. Which meant you were so close to victory that you could almost taste it.

Typing a few notes here and there you continued to press on. This little hiccup in your plan wasn’t going to stop you.

Not now. Not ever. You were too determined not to fail that whoever was trying to stop you had no idea who they were up against.

————-

“Hey, where are you?” Jason asked.

“Just leaving the soccer field with Tim,” Damian replied.

“Can you two meet me?” Jason asked him.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Damian asked.

Jason sighed.

“Joker went after the person who is making the cure,” Jason said.

“How do you know it was Joker?” Damian asked.

Jason flicked his cigarette away from him.

“He left his calling card. I found it amongst the rubble of the person’s lab,” Jason explained.

“Did the person get hurt?” Damian asked

“No, they weren’t home, but I wouldn’t be surprised if that was his next move,” Jason said.

Damian paused. Jason could hear him talking with Tim.

“Tim and I will meet you at your apartment,” Damian said.

“Great, one more favor,” Jason said catching Damian before he hung up.

“What?” Damian asked.

“Don’t tell Dick,” Jason said.

Damian sighed.

“You two are never going to learn, are you?” Damian asked.

“D, come on,” Jason pleaded with his younger brother.

“Fine, your secret’s safe with us. We’ll see you in ten minutes,” Damian said before hanging up.

Jason had grown a little smarter over the years. He wouldn’t go up against Joker alone, but this time he was going in with a plan and he was going to be unstoppable.


	11. Taking Sides

“Why did he call us all here?” Selina asked as she came to stand next to Harley and Ivy.

Harley shrugged. “Not too sure, puddin’s just said he had an update for us,”

“I’m hoping he’s going to pay us. I’m in need of some new plants,” Ivy purred.

Selina rolled her eyes.

“And where were you the other night?” Harley asked Selina.

Selina looked over at her friend.

“Which night would that be?” Selina asked.

“Two nights ago,” Harley said. “I thought you would have joined Ivy and I searching for more kids,”

Selina shrugged.

“Bruce Wayne was having one of his gazillion charity balls. I hit it up to steal some jewelry. I needed a big payday since Joker hasn’t paid us anything,” The lie all too easily slid from Selina’s tongue.

Ivy leaned forward to look at Selina.

“How much did you score?” Ivy asked.

“A few necklaces that I got a few grand for and a couple of wallets,” Selina said.

“Nice, I’m a little jealous. Maybe I’ll have to start taking up pickpocketing,” Ivy said.

“Just be careful. Don’t want to be caught by the wrong person,” Selina warned.

Ivy grinned. “Oh, honey, that just makes it more interesting,”

The three women fell silent when Joker finally entered the large part of the warehouse. He had Scarecrow to his left and Mad Hatter to his right. A huge smile was plastered against his white face as he neared the group.

“We have a reason to celebrate!” Joker boomed.

“What’s the big news, bossman?” Somebody shouted out.

“It seems that I have successfully taken down the person who has created the cure,” Joker laughed.

Selina’s heart dropped to her stomach.

Harley bounced on her feet next to her clapping and cheering.

“We were able to infiltrate the lab and destroy the lab, the cure, and all of the notes. The Doc won’t be a problem anymore!” Joker exclaimed.

Selina slowly started to back away from the group.

Everyone erupted into a fit of cheers. Selina still wasn’t 100% positive if Y/n was behind the cure or not, but if she was that meant that Joker had attacked her. It was Y/n that he was boasting about finally breaking.

Selina had had enough she needed to get out of here. She needed to put her eyes on Y/n and make sure that she wasn’t hurt. Selina easily slipped from the warehouse.

Edward Nygma came out of the shadows. He noticed the cat slink out through the back door but she was another problem for a different day. Edward knew that Joker was one to say things to please his people. Edward needed to know that the Doc was out of the way and that the cure was no more.

Edward had sworn off working with partners ever since Penguin had screwed him over too many times before. But there was nothing wrong with letting Joker do most of the heavy work before Edward stepped in himself to take Gotham away from the citizens and from Joker himself.

“Are you sure that she’s out of the picture?” Edward’s voice carried through the warehouse.

The cheers fell silent as everyone turned to look at Edward.

“I said what I said, didn’t I?” Joker snapped.

“Well sometimes you like to exaggerate your conquests,” Edward simply replied.

Joker pushed past a few of his goons so he could come face to face with the Riddle man.

“Are you questioning me?” Joker asked.

Edward held up his hands in surrender.

“All I’m saying is that how are we supposed to believe that the Doc is finished?” Edward said.

“Hey, Riddler, I was one of the men that destroyed her place,” One of the men piped up.

“And how do I know that Joker just didn’t pay you off to say that?” Edward asked in return.

Joker took in a sharp breath. Ivy and Harley watched with cautious eyes.

“What can I do to prove to you that I have succeeded in my plan?” Joker asked.

“Send a spy to the hospital. Keep an eye on her and make sure that she isn’t trying to rebuild her lab,” Edward suggested.

Joker clapped his hands together and laughed.

“Perfect! Tucker! Neo!” Joker shouted.

The two men scrambled to come join their boss. Edward laughed drawing Joker’s attention back to him.

“No, I don’t want your men doing the spying,” Edward said.

Joker gritted his teeth together.

“Then who do you have in mind?” Edward asked.

Edward snapped his fingers. A tall, broad, looking man came to stand next to Edward.

“This is Butch. He’s my right-hand man. He can go and do the spying for us,” Edward said.

Joker looked the man up and down.

“If that will make you feel better than please send Butch along to check things out,” Joker said.

Butch leaned down so Edward could whisper in his ear. Nodding twice, Butch gave one last look at Joker before leaving the warehouse on a mission.

“Do you feel better now?” Joker asked.

“I will when we get a full report back Butch,” Edward said.

Joker smiled and then turned back to his followers.

“Let’s celebrate!” Joker exclaimed and everyone began celebrating once again.

——————-

When Selina was a few blocks away she pulled out her phone and dialed Jason’s number. He didn’t answer. Swearing, she dialed his number again. This time he picked up on the second ring.

“I’m not going to talk to my brother,” Jason snapped.

“Shut up, that’s not why I’m calling,” Selina growled.

Jason fell silent.

“Jason, I need you, to be honest with me,” Selina started.

“Depends on what it is,” Jason replied.

Selina sighed. She took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

“Is Y/n behind the cure?” Selina asked.

Jason remained silent.

“I’m going to take your silence as a yes,” Selina said.

“Selina, you can’t tell anyone,” Jason finally broke his silence.

He sounded as if he was six years old again swearing a friend to promise not to tell anyone.

“Jason, was she attacked?” Selina asked.

“She wasn’t home at the time of the attack, but her place and lab were destroyed,” Jason confirmed.

“Do you have any suspicion as to who did it?” Selina asked.

“Why? Do you know something?” Jason shot back.

“I know who did it,” Selina said.

Jason hesitated. “Is he known for leaving behind a calling card?”

“Jason, Joker thinks he broke her,” Selina admitted.

Jason swore.

“He’s not going to stop until he knows that the cure is done and over with.” Selina told him.

“I’ll take care of it,” Jason said.

“You can’t take him down by yourself,” Selina said.

“Don’t worry, Selina, I’m not alone,” Jason replied.

“Jason,” Selina began.

“Selina, let us take care of this, okay?”

Selina sighed.

“Will you at least call me for backup?” Selina asked.

“Sure,” Jason said.

“Be careful,” Selina warned.

“You know I will,” Jason said before hanging up on her.

Sighing, Selina pushed her long hair out of her face. Taking a deep breath she continued on her way far away from Joker and his mess that he created. She couldn’t be apart of this anymore. The thought of bringing in all that money was one thing, but now knowing that Joker went after Y/n, was the last straw for Selina.

Selina’s phone chirped. She glanced down at her phone to see Harley’s name flashing on the screen. Selina opened the text from her friend.

From: Harley

Kitty-Cat! Where did you go? You’re missing the party! Come back soon!

Shaking her head, Selina shoved her phone back in her pocket. Selina knew that she needed to distance herself and get to Jason. She had to make sure that he understood that Joker wasn’t finished with him or Y/n.

Selina was contemplating about telling Bruce. They weren’t going to be able to take down the Joker alone.


	12. Blow

The sounds of the hospital buzzed in your head as you tried to focus on the document copied in your phone. Leaning back in your chair your eyes glossed over the cure notes you’d been continually tweaking. It had been several days of work, fixing your apartment, and resurrecting the cure into a 2.0 version.

Your fingers hovered over the phone’s screen ready to add another note when it lite up with a call from one of the nurses on your floor.

“Hello?” You answered calmly.

“Dr. Y/L/N, one of the girls has begun to stir.” The nurse’s tone was lined with excitement making you smile.

Two twins had been admitted into Gotham City Hospital with severe symptoms relating to the toxin. While your fellow staff still remained dismissive of the isolated sickness spreading among the street kids whenever they trickled in you kept the lead on the cases.

You’d discovered that the kids who got admitted now, while still severely sick, at least had remnants of your old cure in their systems. That little boost allowed them to not immediately code blue and flat line. Instead, it gave you the chance to inject them, in secret and completely against hospital regulations, with your new working cure.

That’s what you’d done for little Sawyer and Sookie when they’d arrived. Hearing that at least one of them was starting to express signs of progress was more than a little relieving. It meant you were on the right track again.

“I’ll be right up.” You replied after a moment.

Ending the call you jumped from your seat and gathered what was left of your lunch. Skipping the elevator you took the stairs to your floor.

Your passed quick greetings to patients and colleagues as you went. Upon arriving at your floor one of the nurses motioned at a stack of files you would have to collect later and flip through.

Weaving your way toward the room you easily spied the nurse from the phone going through a slow check on little Sawyer.

Walking up to the end of the bed you gathered Sawyer’s file into your hands and looked through it out of habit. You’d already memorized her file along with any other kid that’d come in with symptoms.

Closing the file you gave Sawyer a soft smile as the nurse helped her sit up.

“I’ll have room service bring you a pitcher of water and some dry food to nibble on. Hopefully, you can start to eat more solid foods.”

The nurse spoke softly convincing you she had little ones of her own at home while Sawyer groggily nodded. As the nurse disappeared to continue her rounds you moved to slide the glass door shut.

You eased down at the foot of Sawyer’s bed, “How are you feeling?”

Sawyer’s eyes were unfocused as she tried to process everything happening around her. You watched as panic slowly filled her eyes.

“Your sister is there.” You kept your voice soft while pointing at the adjacent bed. Sawyer’s shoulders relaxed some at seeing her sister.

“Why isn’t she awake too?”

Your lips thinned momentarily, “The medicine is just taking longer to work on her. She’s going to be fine just like you.”

Sawyer released a shuddering breath before letting her eyes slip closed. Sawyer had woken several times while in your care and had been giving you a lot of feedback. All her little comments during your visits were more than a little helpful.

Your eyes studied all the machinery leading to Sawyer’s form before really focusing on her. You knew it was taxing for her to stay awake for too long given the new ferocity of the toxin. One of the many side effects she was enduring.

Your heart ached for the little girl forced to experience the symptoms, even if a little muted, while her sister passed through them unconscious.

“Dr. Y/L/N?” Sawyer whispered.

Snapping to, “Yes?”

Several heartbeats passed before Sawyer was dragging in a breath and forcing her eyes open to stare at you. A weight settled deep in your stomach at her words.

“Am I going to die?” She asked her voice was small and soft.

Your teeth clenched as you scooted closer to the little girl, “Not if I can help it.”

Sawyer didn’t even respond facially before turning her head to stare at her sister.

Watching the two girls, the need to ask how they’d both managed to even get more sick burned your tongue. You’d refrained from asking in exchange for focusing on the task at hand, but the lull in things reopened the opportunity.

Inhaling deeply you braced yourself.

“Sawyer I need to-”

Before you could say anything more the room door was sliding open causing you to spin around. A burly man wearing scrubs and a hairnet carried in a dingy yellow cafeteria tray before silently setting it on the bedside table.

You silently studied the man for a moment and noted his nametag displaying ‘Butch’ as he deposited the tray. Moving off the bed you went about removing the lid from the selected food for Sawyer.

Handing the cup of water to Sawyer you felt eyes watching you. Looking up across the bed you found Butch still standing there.

“Thank you, you may leave now.” Your tone came out stern while you leveled him with a dismissive look.

The man glared at you slightly before leaving the room. Shaking your head you collected the now empty cup from Sawyer and watched as she grabbed for the Teddy Grahams on the tray.

You smiled at her eagerness to eat something after refusing the last few days.

“Dr. Y/L/N?” Sawyer spoke around a mouth full of crackers.

“Yes?” You laughed.

Sawyer leaned forward slightly and dropped her voice low, “Where is Red?”

Your eyes immediately shot around checking that no one had heard her. Releasing a breath after a moment you sat back down at the edge of her bed.

“He’s busy with his hero stuff.” You replied.

Sawyer nodded before dropping her empty baggie and sighing. You noted her breathing was still too labored for your liking.

“Here’s the call button and television remote. If you can get some more rest, okay?” You gave a small smile as you stood.

Sawyer gave a weak nod and you knew she’d be out sooner rather than later. The strand of toxin Sawyer had been exposed to was laced with mean variations of respiratory issues. The toll it put on her body kept her wiped for energy.

Sliding the glass door shut you pulled your phone from your pocket and called Red. Shouldering your phone you went about flipping through another patient’s file as you passed their room.

“Hey, what’s up?” Red answered out of breath.

Your brows rose, “Um, good. What are you doing?”

Harsh breathing and grunts sounded through the receiver for a moment, “Oh you know just stuff.” Red gave a quick curse before you heard the phone drop.

Setting the file back into its door holder you waited.

“Shit, sorry, you still there?” Red asked panting.

“Yeah. For real though what are you doing?” You asked with a laugh.

Red cleared his throat, “Uh, workout drills.”

“Uh huh.” You said while stepping into one of the unused waiting rooms. Propping your shoulder against a wall you put your back toward the rest of the floor and dropped your voice, “I wanted to update you on something.”

The sound of fabric shifting sounded for a moment, “Oh?”

“I managed to sneak a dose of the new cure into two girls who were admitted recently, and it’s looking promising.” You told him.

“Wait, whoa, back up. You what?” Red said shocked.

You huffed a breath, “I had to do something Red. They were previously exposed to the first cure and if I hadn’t dosed them with the new one–”

“Shh, wait. Y/N, you dosed them at the hospital?” Red said slowly in disbelief.

“Yes.” You replied flatly.

“Isn’t that like super illegal?” Red asked you.

“Let me worry about that, Red.” You replied shortly.

“No, I will worry about. I know we hang out a lot but I never took you as the reckless type. You could easily get caught, then what? You need to be–” Red started in on you, but you quickly cut him off.

“I swear to God Red if you say I need to be careful I will flush your entire pack of cigarettes. I have been careful. I am being careful.” You stressed.

Red huffed a breath, “Listen I’m glad it’s working. I really am, but I don’t think you jeopardizing your job is one hundred percent necessary.”

“I called to tell you good news and you’re lecturing me?” You said soberly.

Red made a noise of frustration, “Okay, this could be going better. Listen, how about we talk more about this over dinner?”

You blinked, “What are you asking?”

“If you want food.” Red said blatantly.

“I know what dinner is smartass.” You said with a laugh, “I mean ‘what’ as in are you asking me out on an actual date?”

Red snorted before replying, his tone hesitant, “I mean if you want to label it–”

“Yes, I will go to dinner with you.” You cut him off once again.

“Good, because I legit already made reservations,” Red said with a snort.

Your interest peaked, “Oh? Where?”

“This amazing place called your kitchen,” Red answered.

You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing out loud as you turned around and headed toward the nurse’s station.

“Sounds dreamy, Red. Listen, I have to get going and finish my paperwork.” You said lowly.

“Alright, see ya,” Red said curtly already distracted by something else.

“Bye.” You spoke while ending the call.

Gathering the pile of offered files you smiled at the nurses before heading toward your office. You were completely unaware of the dark figure standing in the shadows. Butch had heard everything that he needed to hear. He couldn’t wait to report this to Edward.

Joker was not one of Butch’s favorite people. And he knew that once Edward ruled Gotham that he would be able to rule alongside him. That’s all Butch wanted was to have control and say what happened in Gotham.

As he walked down the back hallway Butch stripped out of his scrubs. There was a car waiting for him at the back of the hospital. Once locked away inside, Butch ordered the driver to take him directly to Edward.

Across town in Edward’s little place, Butch didn’t even bother to knock before entering. Edward sat the table working on one of his little riddles that he loved so much. Edward looked up when Butch entered. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Well?” Edward asked.

“The little witch has worked on another cure and it’s successful. She saved two little girls that were brought in to the hospital,” Butch reported.

Edward grinned.

“Butch we’re one step closer,” Edward said.

“So what do we do now, boss?” Butch asked.

“We be good dutiful followers and tell Joker,” Edward said.

“How is that going to help us take over Gotham?” Butch asked.

“We keep supporting Joker in this mess then Batman and his bratboys will take him down. While they are distracted with Joker we can rally together and take over Gotham,” Edward explained.

Butch nodded. “So Joker is the bait?”

“Exactly!” Edward clapped.

Abandoning his riddle, Edward grabbed his jacket and his hat.

“Let’s go, Butch, we have a message to deliver,” Edward said.

Together the pair headed to Joker’s warehouse to fill him in on what Butch discovered.

At the warehouse, Edward and Butch found Joker draped in his chair. Harley sat in his lap, chomping on bubble gum while Joker played with her hair.

“You two are back so soon,” Joker said.

“Butch works fast,” Edward said leaning against his cane.

Joker and Harley finally looked over at them.

“Butch, already got the information that we need?” Joker asked.

 

Edward grinned and Butch nodded.

“So Butch,” Joker began. “Just what did you find out?”

Butch glanced over at Edward. Edward nodded at him giving him the okay to tell Joker what he overheard at the hospital.

“The girl contacted Red Hood directly. Twin girls were brought in with symptoms of the virus. She’s definitely been working on a new cure. She injected them both with her new one. The one girl is bouncing back the other not so much, but it won’t be long before the second girl wakes up.” Butch explained.

“So she has a working cure again?” Joker asked.

“Seems like it,” Butch answered.

“So much for her being out of your hair,” Edward commented.

Joker growled and shoved Harley out of his lap.

“Puddin’!” She exclaimed.

“Sorry, doll, but I need you to go and find Hatter and Firefly,” Joker said.

Pouting, Harley stood, she brushed the dirt from her before hurrying off to find Hatter and Firefly.

“Do you still need us?” Edward asked.

“Don’t you want to be in on the plan?” Joker asked.

Butch and Edward both nodded.

Several moments passed before Harley returned with Hatter and Firefly in tow. Joker held his hand out to Harley. She skipped over to him and took his hand in hers. He kissed the back of her hand before turning his attention to the others.

“I have a project for the two of you,” Joker started.

“What is it?” Firefly asked.

“I need the two of you to head to Gotham Hospital,” Joker said.

“What exactly do we need to do?” Hatter asked.

“It’s time things got a little explosive around here,” Joker said with a grin.

Firefly screeched and started to bounce up and down.

“You’re going to blow up the hospital?” Edward asked.

Joker laughed.

Butch looked at his boss. This definitely wasn’t part of their plan.

“That little bitch can’t keep saving the lives of Gotham citizens if she doesn’t have the supplies to do so,” Joker said.

Firefly was still bouncing up and down in excitement.

“This is my area!” She grinned.

“I know. So don’t let me down,” Joker said.

Firefly grabbed Hatter by the hand and started to drag him out of the warehouse. Harley was draping herself across Joker.

“Let’s go celebrate Puddin’!” She grinned.

Joker looked back at Edward and Butch.

“Good work. We’ll see you guys later,” Joker beamed before letting Harley drag him out of the large room and down to their bedroom.

Butch looked up at Edward.

“Now what do we do?” Butch asked.

For the first time in his life, Edward Nygma was lost for words.

Across Gotham

“Any plans tonight Y/n?” Nurse Mariah asked.

You grinned. “Just dinner with a friend,”

Mariah wiggled her eyebrows and you laughed.

“Get your head out of the gutter, Mariah,” You said.

Mariah continued to wiggle her eyebrows at you.

“It’s about time you got some,” Mariah teased.

“You’re the absolute worse!” You laughed.

The two of you entered the elevator together. You pulled your bag higher up your shoulder as Mariah hit the ground level button.

“And what about you? Any plans with Adam tonight?” You asked as the elevator began to descend.

Mariah rolled her eyes.

“What was that for?” You asked.

“I’m already growing bored with him,” Mariah admitted.

“Mariah, you’ve only been with him for a few weeks!” You exclaimed.

Mariah busted out in a fit of giggles.

“I know, but ya know, he just isn’t doing it for me anymore,” Mariah said.

You pretended to gag. You watched as the elevator hit the ground level. The two of you kept up your conversation. As the doors to the elevator slid open a loud boom filled your ears. A gasp escaped your lips as you were suddenly thrown backward. Your back slammed into the wall. The breath was knocked out of you. As you lay there trying to catch your breath your vision began to go black and all you could hear was screaming.


	13. Holding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY SEXUAL SUGGESTION

“No, absolutely not, put those back,” Jason ordered.

Damian narrowed his eyes at his brother.

“I mean it Damian, put them back,” Jason snapped.

Damian scoffed. “Jay, these will come in handy,”

“I agree with Jason. You are not bringing hand grenades,” Tim piped up.

Damian stomped his foot.

“You’re not four stop acting like it,” Jason said as he slid his pistol into the back of his pants.

“You guys are the worse,” Damian whined as he put the grenades back into their place.

Jason and Tim continued to make a weapons bag. They were going to need everything from Jason’s apartment if they were really going to take down Joker once and for all. Jason’s phone began to ring. Seeing Dick’s face and name pop up on the screen he rolled his eyes and then hit ignore.

“You gotta talk to him,” Tim said.

“Stay out of it,” Jason snapped back.

Tim sighed just as his own phone began to ring.

“If it’s Dick don’t answer it,” Jason said.

Ignoring his brother, Tim answered the phone.

“What up, Dickhead?” Tim answered.

“Wait, what? Slow down, I can’t understand what you’re saying,” Tim said.

“Put him on speaker,” Damian said.

Tim quickly put his phone on speaker.

“The hospital!” Dick shouted.

“What about the hospital?” Tim asked.

“It blew up!” Dick yelled.

Jason’s heart dropped. Y/n was there. Y/n had only texted him a few minutes ago saying that she was leaving. Tim and Damian both looked over at him. Both of his brothers were pale in the face.

“Dad and I are on the way there now,” Dick said.

“We’re on our way,” Tim said.

“Make sure you get Jason,” Dick said.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can,” Tim said before hanging up.

Again all eyes turned to Jason.

“Move,” Jason snarled as he shoved his brothers out of the way.

“Jay,” Tim began.

“Don’t! Don’t start with me. I need to get there now,” Red growled.

“She could already have left,” Tim said hopefully.

“No, I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Jason replied.

Seeing the look on their brother’s face both Damian and Tim knew not to bother with talking him down. The three of them hurried from Jason’s apartment and down to their vehicles. Damian and Tim got into Tim’s car while Jason slid his helmet on and got onto his bike.

“Go! We’ll meet you there!” Tim shouted before slamming his door closed.

Jason didn’t wait for his brothers before pulling away from the curb.

His heart was racing a million miles a minute. She needed him. Y/n needed him and he wasn’t there with her. As he flew through Gotham he called her. It went straight to voicemail. Jason swore as he took a sharp turn. He called again and again only for her phone to continue going straight to voicemail.

God damn it!

“Hang on Y/n, I’m coming,” Jason said as he sped past the police towards the hospital.

—————

Coughing and sputtering, you rolled to your side. Your head was pounding and there was a buzzing in your ears. Opening your eyes slowly, your eyes adjusted to the darkness of the elevator.

“Shit,” You swore as the memory of what happened came back to you.

There was an explosion. You were on your way home. Mariah. Thinking of your friend, slowly you sat up and began looking around the small elevator. Your friend was on the other side with a large cement chunk pinning her legs down.

“Mariah,” You called out your voice was thick.

Your friend said nothing. Taking a moment you checked yourself out. Your lungs burned as you breathed. There was a good chance you had a few broken ribs. Slowly, you pulled yourself up into a sitting position. Looking down you could see patches of blood seeping through your clothes, but you didn’t feel a thing.

When you were satisfied that nothing was too seriously broken you crawled your way over to Mariah. With a shaky hand, you reached towards her neck to check her pulse. It was there. Slow, but at least she had one.

“Mariah,” You said again trying to wake your friend.

She made a small whimper sound. Which was a good sign that she was slowly coming to. The need to start panicking was beginning to settle in your chest, but you knew that panicking wasn’t going to get you out of there alive.

Looking upwards, you saw that there was a hole that caved in, but chunks of cement were covering it. You knew that if the hole and air vent were covered your guys’ oxygen supply wasn’t going to last very long. If you couldn’t get the two of you out of there soon you’d end up suffocating.

“Y/n,” Mariah said weakly.

You looked back at your friend.

“Hey,” You said calmly.

“What happened?” Mariah asked.

“I’m pretty sure there was an explosion,” You told her as gently as you could.

Panic filled her eyes.

“Don’t. Don’t panic, Mariah. I can get us out of here,” You told her.

“How. You’re hurt. I can see that. And my god damn legs are trapped,” She hissed.

Leaning over to her, you grabbed her face in between your hands.

“Panicking isn’t going to do us any good. Getting mad isn’t going to help me stay calm. I need you to trust me,” You told her.

Mariah closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself.

“The calmer we stay the better. We have limited oxygen, Mariah. The air vent is covered,” You told her.

Mariah nodded.

“I want to scream and yell for help too, but that’s only going to tire us out and use up the oxygen that we have,” You explained.

“Okay, do you really think you can get us out of here?” Mariah asked.

Looking around, you sighed. “I think so,”

Painfully, you got to your feet. You went over to where the doors were slid open. The opening was covered from floor to ceiling with rubble. Looking over your shoulder at Mariah where she still lay you knew you were going to have to move fast. You didn’t know how injured your friend was. Moving the cement chunk too early could cause an infection to spread.

Carefully, you began pulling chunks of rubble off the pile. You tossed them off to the side trying to make a hole wide enough for you crawl through to get help. It felt like it was never-ending. Rock after rock after rock. There seemed to be no end in sight.

“Um. Y/n,” Mariah said.

You looked back over at your friend. She was staring up at the top of the elevator.

“What’s wrong, Mariah?” You asked her.

“There’s water dripping down,” Mariah said.

You quickly glanced up to see droplets of water forming at the top and then slowly falling down.

“What does that mean?” Mariah said.

“Either a water pipe is directly above us and burst or the fire department is here and the water is coming from them putting out the flames,” You told her.

“But that could mean help is coming, right?” Mariah asked.

You didn’t have the heart to tell her that with them being on ground level it would take ages for somebody to find them. And with the fire department putting out a fire or with a burst pipe the two of you could end up drowning if the top of the elevator gave away.

“Yeah, Mariah, help is coming,” The lie easily slipped from your tongue.

Turning back to the pile of rubble in front of you, you continued to pull away loose rocks. You had to work faster than the water above you. You refused to drown. Especially, not before being able to tell Red the feelings were having for him. This wouldn’t be another Jason story. You would not live your life without telling the person you love that you loved them.

“I’m tired,” Mariah mumbled behind you.

Whirling around you hissed at the pain in your leg. “Mariah, I need you to stay awake,” You told her.

“Y/n, just let me nap for a little while,” She pouted.

You limped over to her and dropped down next to your friend.

“Mariah, I need you to promise me something,” You said.

“Hmm,” she hummed.

“No matter what I need you to keep your eyes open,” You said.

Mariah sighed.

“Please Mariah, I’m begging you,” You pleaded with her.

Mariah turned her big green eyes up at you. The usual sparkle that danced in her eyes was slowly fading.

“For you, I’ll try,” she said.

“That’s all I ask for,” You told her before going back to work on the rubble.

——-

“Take all injured people to the ambulances. They’ll start taking them to nearby hospitals,” Jim Gordon ordered.

Batman lifted a huge cement chunk while Dick pulled out another person. A paramedic was there to help assist Dick get the injured man to the stretcher. Batman looked up when his other sons showed up. Red Hood jumped off his bike and stormed right past him.

“Hey,” Batman said.

Red looked over at his dad.

“I’m going to where the parking garage is,” Red said before hurrying away.

Batman looked over at Red Robin and Robin.

“He thinks Y/n is here,” Red Robin whispered.

Batman sighed. He had feared that. They all had worked so hard to keep Jason’s identity a secret from her, but now? With her missing and her being the anchor to Jason’s past it may just send his second oldest son over the limit and end up doing something different.

“Robin go with Red. Red Robin help Nightwing with pulling out the injured,” Batman ordered.

Both boys nodded before dashing off. Robin ran after his older brother. Careful not to step on anything that looked like it could be covering a missing person.

“Dr. Strong!” Red shouted.

The doctor turned on his heel.

“Yes?” Dr. Strong answered.

“Have you seen Dr. Y/n Y/l/n?” Red asked.

“Last I saw her she was going home. Her and Nurse Ramirez were making their way to the elevator,” Dr. Strong answered.

Red looked over his shoulder at Robin.

“What are you waiting for? We have a friend to find,” Robin said before dashing off.

Nightwing ran a hand over his tired face.

“Hey,” Red Robin greeted.

“Where’s Red and Robin?” Nightwing asked.

“Together searching for Y/n,” Red Robin answered.

“Does Batman know this?” Nightwing asked.

“He’s the one who sent them off to find her,” Red Robin replied.

“I can’t believe that Batman thinks that Red can put his feelings aside to find her smartly,” Nightwing scoffed.

Red Robin rolled his eyes. “Red isn’t going to do anything stupid,”

“That’s what you think,” Nightwing spat before taking off.

“Where are you going?” Red Robin asked his oldest brother.

“To find Y/n first,” Nightwing responded.

“Do you think that’s the best idea?” Red Robin asked.

“I don’t care,” Nightwing snapped.

Sighing, Red Robin looked around before running after Nightwing.

Batman had been watching in the distance. He had a feeling this would happen. That the four of them would abandon their duty to this city to find Y/n. Batman knew that the only way to keep his children’s head in the game he needed to find Y/n first.

Once his boys could see that she was safe that they would be able to go back to helping with the rescue mission and find the other missing people.

“Captain!” Batman yelled.

Jim looked up.

“Where would the main elevator to the ground level be?” Batman asked.

Jim pointed towards the south. Batman nodded his thanks before disappearing.

———

To your amazement, you could feel a cool breeze. You had to have been getting closer to freedom. Glancing over your shoulder you looked over at Mariah. She was fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Mariah, I think I’m almost free!” You exclaimed happily.

“That’s great,” Mariah forced a grin.

As you went back to pulling the rubble you heard a sickening thud behind you. Slowly, you turned around to see what was going on. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. The top of the elevator crashed in and water started pouring down. Mariah screamed as water sloshed over her.

Turning too quickly you felt a sharp pain in your knee as it twisted the wrong way. You landed on your hands and knees. You let out a sob as the pain trickled down your leg. Pushing through the pain you crawled over to Mariah. You pulled her up into a sitting position.

“We’re going to drown!” Mariah cried.

“I’m not going to let that happen, okay?” You said to her.

“Just give it up, Y/n! We’re doomed,” Mariah screamed.

You knew you had to do something or it was going to be too late. Having no other option you moved down to Mariah’s legs and with all of your might you lifted the cement chunk. You yelled for Mariah to move. Still crying Mariah did what she was told and slid her legs over just enough that you could set the cement down and not further hurt her.

Limping back over to her you stood behind your friend and lifted her up. You said a quick apology before dragging her over to the pile of junk you had made. To your surprise, Mariah helped you lift her so she was sitting on top of the pile.

“I’m going to get us out of here,” You told her.

Mariah only cried.

You kissed her forehead before turning away so she didn’t see you cry.

You happened to glance down at your left leg and you could see that your knee was huge. The swelling wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. But you promised your friend that the two of you weren’t going to die in this elevator and that was a promise you meant to keep.

————

“I don’t need your help,” Red growled.

“Oh shut up,” Nightwing snarled back.

“I’ll shut you up with my fist in your face,” Red snapped.

“Guys, knock it off,” Red Robin said.

“Stay out of it!” Red and Nightwing yelled together.

Robin just shook his head as he continued to move pieces of rumble around. Red Robin moved so he was standing in between the two older boys.

“You’re such an idiot,” Nightwing hissed.

“Coming from the little boy who goes by a male anatomy,” Red shot back.

“Nice come back, did you learn that from Damian?” Nightwing asked.

“Hey!” Robin shouted.

“You two need to knock it off. You two bickering isn’t going to find Y/n any sooner,” Red Robin said.

Nightwing pushed Red Robin.

“I’m pretty sure I told you to stay out of it,” Nightwing snapped.

Red tossed down a cement chuck, pushed passed Red Robin to push Nightwing as hard as he could.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Red snarled.

“Or what? You going to insult me some more?” Nightwing asked.

Red Robin and Robin stopped their search to watch the fight break out between their older brothers.

“Should we stop them?” Red Robin asked.

“Nah, I have fifty bucks saying Jay will kick Dick’s ass,” Damian whispered.

Red Robin looked down at his younger brother.

“I’ll take that and raise it to seventy-five that Dick can make Jay cry,” Red Robin said.

Robin only grinned up at his brother.

A little down the way, Batman was completely oblivious to his children fighting. When a shadow fell over him he looked up. Selina stood there dressed in her civilian clothes.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Helping,” She said pushing up her sleeves and began to help him move some of the rocks.

“I’m pretty sure she’s right below us here. Several witnesses said they saw her enter the elevator,” Batman explained.

“If she was on ground level when that explosion went off there’s a good chance that she didn’t make it,” Selina said.

Batman looked up at her.

“I know, you hate it when I’m pessimistic, but B, if she was down there it could be a good chance,” Selina said.

“I know, but for my children’s sake I hope that’s not true,” Batman replied.

Selina laid a hand over his gloved ones.

“Then we keep digging and hope that she’s okay,” Selina told him.

Batman looked at her for a long time.

“Thank you Selina,” He said.

She gave him a soft smile.

“You’re welcome. Now let’s find our girl,” Selina said.

Batman nodded.

Together the pair went back to moving the rocks. Batman’s hopes were a little higher now that Selina was here by his side.

——–

“Y/n the water is getting deeper,” Mariah said.

Not like you hadn’t noticed. It was up to your waist now. It was bringing attention to wounds you weren’t aware of as the water was causing them to sting. You refused to give up. You were going to get the both of you out of there alive. Behind you, you could hear several more chunks of rocks falling into the water.

“The hole is getting bigger,” You told her.

Your hands were scraped raw. They felt as if they were on fire and your body was screaming at you to stop. It was tired and wanted a break, but you knew if you stopped now that it would be the end of it.

As you slid your hand through the hole to find the next rock to drag out your hand came into contact with something softer and cad in leather. Pulling your arm out quickly you bent down so you could look through the hole.

“Batman!” You shrieked in excitement.

“Y/n!” Batman yelled.

“Is it really the bat?” Mariah asked hopefully.

You looked back at her with a huge smile.

“He’s here,” You told her.

Mariah wept and let out a loud whoop of excitement.

“Hang on we will get you out of there,” Batman said.

You lowered your voice. “Bruce, hurry, it’s flooding in here and we don’t have much time left,”

“Don’t worry, we’re coming,” Bruce replied in a whisper.

Another face appeared next to him.

“Hey you,” Selina grinned.

You couldn’t help but give her a huge smile. Your smile fell through when Mariah screamed and another huge crash echoed behind you.

“Selina!” You shouted just before the next tidal of water washed you away.

Outside of the rubble Batman and Selina stepped back as water rushed through the hole. Selina acted quickly and climbed back up the rope to yell for help. The boys who were still arguing looked up. As Selina descended down the rope and into the cave that she and Batman had dug out the others ran towards her.

One by one the boys slid down the rope. Red couldn’t believe his eyes. The cave that his dad had created was filling with water. He looked over to see where the water was pouring out of. He froze. If water was pouring out so quickly like that then that meant the elevator was flooded.

Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin stood with Batman and Selina as they continued to make the hole bigger.

“I have a hand!” Batman shouted.

Red stood still frozen in his spot as Selina and Batman worked together to gently pull the person from the hole. Red was disappointed when the girl that slipped out wasn’t Y/n. His heart sank.

“Start CPR!” Batman ordered.

Nightwing laid the girl flat and began with compressions to her chest.

“I’ve got her!” Batman exclaimed.

Red watched as Batman slowly began pulling Y/n out of the hole. Her face was pale. Acting on adrenaline, Red ran over to where his family stood. He knocked Batman out of the way and caught Y/n before she could fall to the ground. He cradled her against his chest and began to rock her back and forth.

“She needs CPR,” Selina said.

Red flinched away from her. When Batman tried reaching for Y/n, Red stood bringing her with him. He stumbled and he knocked her back against the pile of rocks. That must have been enough to loosen the water. Y/n choked and then spat water all over Red’s back.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Red whispered.

“Red?” You said quietly.

“I’ve got you,” Red reassured you before your vision blackened once again.

——————-

No one had the balls to argue with him. After getting Y/n and her friend back to surface level, Red took Y/n and disappeared. He managed to wake her long enough for her to keep consciousness so he could drive them safely back to his place.

The second Red parked outside of his apartment she took one step and lost her balance. Red easily caught her and then proceeded to carry her upstairs to his place.

Inside, Red placed Y/n on his couch and then disappeared into his bathroom to pull out his first aid kit. Rushing back to her side, he dropped down next to her and began to carefully peel back her wet clothes.

Red hissed at the sight of the scratches, small wounds, and bruises on her body. She whimpered as his hands trailed over her body. Careful not to wake her, Red patched her up the best he could.

He stitched a few of the deeper wounds before running to grab ice for her swollen knee. He gently strapped the ice pack to her knee before wrapping it in gauze and then resting it on a pillow to elevate it.

Working quickly he moved up her body to patch up what needed to be taken care of. Red noticed on the right side of her body under her arm her side was starting to bruise. He pressed down carefully and she let out a long hiss. Red wasn’t sure but he guessed that maybe two to three of her ribs were broken.

For the first time in a long time, Red actually felt like he could cry. Seeing her lying there and in pain was killing him. Especially, because he wasn’t there to protect her.

As Red ripped open her shirt so he could check for any more wounds her hand moved to cover his. His eyes flew up to hers.

“Hey,” You croaked.

“Hey there,” Red said his voice was thick with emotion.

“I knew you’d come for me,” You whispered.

“Shh don’t talk,” Red urged her.

Reaching forward you used his shirt to pull yourself up into a sitting position. He guided you with one hand while his other still held onto your own.

“I’m okay, Red,” You reassured him.

“You sure don’t look like it,” Red said.

You chuckled.

“I’m stronger than I look,” You teased.

This time it was Red who laughed.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Red admitted.

You leaned forward so you could rest your head against the cool metal of his helmet.

Your eyes slipped shut against the rush of emotions you’d kept in check while trapped.

Pulling back you were stopped as Red’s hands came to rest at your hips and he lifted you into his lap. As Red’s helmet came to rest against your forehead your breath stalled.

“Hey, look at me.” Red spoke softly “You’re safe.”

A few heartbeats passed before your hands lifted to touch the edge of Red’s helmet. Like before Red’s form tensed, but this time it was only slightly.

Red’s fingers flexed against the heated skin of your hips. Slowly your thumbs trailed down around the soft edge of the helmet. As your thumbs transferred from the polished surface to against Red’s heated throat you swallowed thickly.

With your eyes never leaving the glossed surface of Red’s helmet you began to inch it up. You knew Red had stopped breathing as his chin peaked free of its confines.

Your eyes flicked down to watch the slow progression of the helmet.

As you pushed the helmet clear of Red’s lips you stopped. Your heart threw itself against your ribs at the anticipation. You applied a bit more pressure to inch the helmet further north only to be stopped as Red leaned forward quickly.

Red’s lips crashed into yours causing a moan to rip free before something in you demanded more. Your teeth gently pulled at Red’s lower lip a silent plea that he answered by darting his tongue into your mouth.

A low growl ripped free of Red as your hands dropped downward. Your fingers blindly fumbled to loosen Red’s tactical pants as with one smooth movement he was lifting you both off the couch.

Red broke the kiss to suck in air as your lips moved down the column of his throat.

“Hold onto my shoulders,” Red spoke breathily.

Your arms automatically wrapped tightly around Red’s shoulders as he wrapped one arm around your waist to pull you slightly away from him. Before your brain could fully process his movement Red managed to rip your scrub bottoms off in one jerk.

As your legs came free you immediately hooked them around his hips. Your back connected with a wall sending what sounded like several glass frames crashing to the floor. Red’s lips reclaimed yours as he worked his own pants the rest of the way down.

The gear connected to Red’s pants made them thump loudly against the floor.

Your hands rushed to shuck off Red’s leather jacket next as his free arm not holding you up trailed along your stomach.

As his hand dipped beneath the line of your panties your head fell back against the wall with a sigh. Red’s teeth grazed your throat as his fingers explored you.

“Red, please. I need you.” Your voice came out a breathy whisper.

“And I need you,” Red growled in your ear making the ball forming low in your belly tighten.

Red’s hand resurfaced from your panties before he yanked them a little too harshly to the side. You vaguely registered the sound of elastic snapping before Red was burying himself within you.

His quick thrust stole away your breath as you forehead rested against his neck.

Red’s form was rigid, “You okay? Do you want me to-”

“God no.” You cut off his words with a shake of your head.

You felt Red’s lips smile against your temple as he whispered lowly, “Good.”

Lifting your head once more your lips were once again back against his. Red set a brutal rhythm that had you quickly climbing toward climax. Breaking away again your lungs demanded air as Red’s cool helmeted forehead came to rest against your shoulder.

Your nails dug into Red’s shoulders in an attempt to hold on. The feeling building within you combined with the knowledge that Red felt as strongly as you had tears springing to your eyes.

The sound of your joined ragged breathing suddenly paused as you both finally found release.

Several moments of shallow breaths echoed off the walls as you both tried to come down from your high. Red after a while pulled back drawing your eyes to him.

“You alright? I shouldn’t have-”

You lifted a finger against his lips to quiet him as you laughed lightly.

Biting your lip you worked up the courage to make a request.

“Again.”

You watched Red swallow thickly before he shook his head.

“If that’s what you want, but this time, slow. I shouldn’t have been so rough with you being hurt-”

“I’ll deal with what comes later. Just please let me have this with you.”

Red was silent for a moment before pulling you both away from the wall. Your brain barely tracked the direction Red lead you before you felt yourself falling backward.

Red’s mattress formed around you as he worked you both toward its center. Seemingly happy with your position Red wasted no time in taking his time as his lips softly kissed your stomach.

His hot hands pushed up your scrub top until you were entirely free of it before his lips moved to ghost over your bruised ribs.

Butterfly kisses dotted your skin along all the places you were sure donned a wound. Your mouth opened to question his actions but ended in a moan as Red kissed you low. Your eyes slipped shut as his lips slowly moved back to kissing along your inner thigh.

When Red was apparently done with his task his hands gently cupped the back of your knees before he was easing his way back into you.

Your arms shot up to drape around his shoulders as Red began to gently rock his hips. You easily matched his pace as you both started the climb back toward climax.

Slowly Red increased his speed as your lips messily crashed together. You felt yourself tipping over the edge. Your eyes shut against the blissful feel of your body falling apart came like a crashing of waves.

A sigh left your lips as exhaustion finally began to set in.

The feel of a warm cloth moving along your legs had you peaking open your eyes tiredly.

“What are-”

Red shushed you, “Just get some rest.”

A smile worked to you face as you grabbed at his hand. Red let you lead him back up to you before his arms wrapped around your form.

Your eyes shut as you twisted around to place your heated forehead against his now bare chest. You wanted to laugh at the fact that the one time Red finally took off his shirt you were too tired to have seen it.

You rested your hand against Red’s chest enjoying the feel of his heart’s steady rhythm. As sleep began to get too strong to fight off you forced the words you’d been withholding.

“I love you.”


	14. Cut Too Deep

“I love you.”

Jason’s breath stalled somewhere in his chest at hearing those words as he stared wide-eyed down at Y/n’s already sleeping form. His eyes roamed over the plains of her face as his teeth clenched together.

The consequences of being so near to her and holding his secret in for far too long had finally hit the ceiling. Mentally Jason warred with himself as he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

The warmth of Y/n’s body still tucked protectively against his side left Jason at a loss for the first time in a very long time. The desire to keep her shielded had long since blown up in his face, and admitting that luxury was lost was a bitch.

Inhaling deeply Jason tried to steady his nerves against the looming uncertainty the new coming day promised.

As the image of Y/n’s pale form being yanked free of the elevator came crashing back it served as the final nail into his decision. The time for hiding was over.

Carefully Jay propped himself up on his elbow and glanced at the clock showcasing the late hour. With the use of one free hand, Jason pulled his head completely free of his helmet and set it on the nightstand next to Y/n.

Snuggling back against the bed Jason relished in the feel of Y/n molding against his front. For so long he’d craved to hold and touch her, and being able to finally have that was liberating.

Jay’s lips ghosted over Y/n’s forehead before resting his chin atop her head and hugging her closer. Shutting his eyes Jason let the delicate scent of Y/n carry him into a deep world of sleep he hadn’t achieved in years.

One where the nightmares weren’t overpowering reenactments of his past. One where the darkness didn’t touch him.

—— ——

Heat engulfed you as your mind slowly climbed toward the world of consciousness. Mentally you begged your body to let you sleep just a bit more as you rolled onto your other side.

The heat around you shifted to being more concentrated on your backside and around your waist. You grabbed at the one hand around your waist and pulled it up closer to wrap around your chest.

A smile curled your lips as the familiar comforting smell of leather hit your nose calling forth the better memories from last night.

Slowly the dull aches from your wounds became too annoying to ignore especially the longer you laid on your broken ribs. Peeling open your eyes they groggily processed something red resting on the bedside table before you looked toward the window across the room.

The weak sunshine and faint sound of rain told you of a dreary day ahead.

Drawing in a deep breath you suddenly went very still. Not because your ribs had protested at the movement, but because your eyes were finally registering the red helmet next to you.

Swallowing thickly your heart rate kicked up to new levels, a rush of adrenaline wiping your mind of everything besides focusing on that one item.

Rolling slightly back onto your other side you peered over your shoulder. The excitement that had been building at the prospect of finally seeing Red without his helmet suddenly nosedived as your eyes scanned very familiar features.

Denial set in a heartbeat as you pulled free of the man lying next to you. Your chest heaved as your eyes widened in disbelief, there was absolutely no way.

Thick black bangs slightly obscured the man’s face causing you to hesitantly raise your hand.

As the man’s face came fully into view your brain was unable to properly function as it flipped between the memories of a young boy and the man before you now.

The roundness of his features had long since hardened into sharp lines.

Things finally snapped back to the present as your body jumped out away from the bed as a scream ripped free.

You watched as Jason immediately flew into an upright position his hand freeing a pistol from under a pillow as his other hand lifted to shield your empty spot.

Blue-green eyes failing to locate a threat entering the room glanced toward your side of the bed. Finding it empty Jason’s form tensed before it relaxed at seeing you across the room.

You could see Jay’s brain processing the fact that you were staring at him. The actual man underneath the hood.

Jason’s hand holding the pistol dropped back against the bed as his throat worked. Uncertainty slightly pinched his features as he waited for you to say something.

Like a bright light clicking on in a very dark room, everything came into crystal clarity. Your mind combed over the last several weeks with Red Hood and connected things to Jason. All the small likenesses and quirks finally aligned in a way you never even thought possible.

A range of emotions ebbed and flowed through you with dizzying speed. Millions of questions flooded your mind, but when you opened your mouth something else came out in their place.

“Jason?” You asked lowly.

Jay’s jaw set into a hard line for a moment before he gave a calm reply, “Now, Y/n I know–”

“Don’t bullshit me Todd” You spat as your eyes flicked between the helmet and Jay.

Jason left his pistol on the bed before getting out of it and standing across the bed from you while continuing to speak softly.

“Doll–”

“Don’t fucking call me that!” Your chest heaved as you suddenly lifted his helmet off the tabletop.

Jay flinched against the sound of your voice cracking with emotion as he held his hands up in surrender. His eyes danced between the helmet and you as his mind raced to form words.

“What the fuck?” You hissed.

“I thought you would be happy,” Jason said uneasily.

“Fuck you,” You spat.

Jason’s lips twitched, “I mean I’m down if you’re down for another round.”

Your arm jerked back at his remark.

“Okay, okay, shit! I thought you would be happy about this?” Jay’s voice was frantic before it gained a more cautious edge.

You blinked at him as you fought back confused tears climbing up your throat before anger ripped back through you. You fucking mourned him and he had the audacity to think you’d be happy about him lying to you all this time.

“Fuck you, Jay” As you seethed the words you pelted the helmet at Jason with all your might, “I watched your coffin get lowered into the ground you jackass! I mourned your death for years and you think this is a fucking joke!?”

You hated that the crack in your voice was only getting worse. Your hands balled into fists as you glared at Jay.

Jason’s mouth opened to say something but you rose your hand to cut him off. Shaking your head you stalked toward the last place you thought your scrubs laid in his place.

You could feel Jason silently stalking behind you as you quickly stepped into your pants and wrapped your top around you. Your hand wrapped around the front door handle and ripped it open.

The sound of pouring rain almost drowned out the sound of Jason’s voice.

“Y/n don’t leave!”

Whipping around the irony of hearing those words sound from his lips coupled with everything else snapped whatever calm you’d been barely maintaining. Your arm shot out and went higher than Jason’s chest this time.

You barely processed the pain that came with your knuckles smashing across Jay’s jawline as adrenaline continued to pour through you as his head snapped to the side.

Jay’s eyes were wide as he processed what you’d done.

“Watch me.” You ground out those few parting words before spinning back around.

As you slammed the door shut and left Jason in the echoing silence of his apartment rain immediately pelted your skin. With the rain came a soul-numbing calm that you welcomed.


	15. Woking Through It

It had been several days since finding out that Jason was Red. You ignored all the calls that came from any of the boys. You were mad at all of them. They were supposed to be your friends, but they also kept the secret from you that not only was Jason alive and well, but he was Red.

The more you thought about it the more little things started to make sense. It was seriously the little things that were the same. His mannerisms. The way they both pronounced gif as in jif. But the longer you began to think about things and compare the two the angrier you would become.

Knowing Jason, you changed the locks to your apartment and installed stronger locks on your windows. There would be no easy way for Jason or his lying brothers to get into your apartment. To be extra petty you were even thinking about moving across town and far away from your place that held all new memories that were currently tormenting you.

Slamming your laptop close you pushed away from the table. Running a hand through your hair you ignored your growling stomach to grab your jacket. You needed fresh air. And somebody to talk to. It had been a few days since you had visited Mariah. So you were off to Star City. That’s where Mariah was taken after the two of you were dug out of the building.

You drove the whole way there with all of your windows down. You enjoyed the cool breeze against your skin.

As you drove, you began to drive yourself nuts thinking about the possible explanations on why Jason lied to you in the first place. The two of you had been through pretty much everything together. You trusted him. He trusted you. So why not come to you in the first place? Why did he think that hiding the truth from you was the smartest plan?

Obviously, it wasn’t because it certainly had backfired on him. And how dare he let you grow close to Red, to fall for him, and to allow it.

Your heart ached. It felt like it was going to implode. It was his fault, but you were too fucking mad to even tell him that. However, you were in the mood to tear him from limb to limb. Just the thought of causing him great pain put a huge smile on your face.

Pulling off the exit, you weaved your way through downtown traffic. You took a sharp left and then another right. You hesitated outside of the parking garage. You couldn’t be scared of them for the rest of your life.

But today was not the day to get over your new fear of parking garages. Zooming past the garage, you drove around until you found an open spot to parallel park. Putting a few coins in the meter you dashed around the corner to the front of the hospital.

Inside, you went directly up to the third floor. Down the hall, Mariah’s room was the second to last room. You knocked twice before poking your head around the door. Mariah’s face lit up at the sight of you.

“Hey you,” You greeted her.

Mariah waved you inside to sit next to her. You easily settled down into the stiff chair at the bedside. Scooting closer you reached for her hand with a smile.

“How are you feeling?” You probed.

“Terrified of elevators.” The finality in Mariah’s tone made you laugh.

“I agree. I’ve been avoiding underground parking lately too.” You said while squeezing her hand.

Mariah shook her head in understanding as a small silence settled between you. Your eyes watched as Mariah’s took on a far off look. The need to distract her mind from wandering toward memories better left forgotten you moved to snag her file off the end of the bed.

Flipping it open you noted her release day was approaching.

“At least you’ll be free of this place in a few days.”

Your distraction tactic did the job as she snapped to, “Oh yeah.”

Her less than thrilled tone had you cocking your head to the side in question.

“I’m not really looking forward to going back there. To Gotham I mean,” Mariah spoke while her hands picked at the blanket covering her legs.

You frowned at bit but understood where she was coming from. Gotham was becoming more and more of a city sodden with bad experiences.

“Adam is letting me stay at his place until I get fully cleared by the doctors. He’s offered to help take me to all my physical therapy appointments.”

Your smiled, “That’s great of him.”

Mariah shrugged, “Yeah plus he knows my car sort of got flattened. He found his window of opportunity and that man is taking it.”

You laughed at Mariah’s mixed tone of admiration and annoyance in regards to Adam.

Thinking about Mariah and Adam together suddenly had the image of Jason coming to mind. Heaving a sigh you sank back into your chair.

“Hey, you okay?”

Mariah’s concerned tone had you immediately putting your fake smile back into place.

“Oh, yeah. I’m just a little tired after the–”

“Girl, I’ve been through enough floor meetings with you and Arrogant Aaron to know when your grinnin’ your way through not knocking someone’s head in. Now what gives?”

Mariah eyed you with her arms crossed.

“Nothing–” You began.

“Girl.” Mariah’s sharp tone had you exhaling as she cut you off.

Your mind failed to immediately piece together the right words that would just skim coat all the problems in your life. How were you supposed to talk about an old flame literally dying and then coming back? It was definitely not an everyday problem to have.

Rubbing your hands against your thighs you inhaled steadily.

“I, uh, an ex of mine is back in my life. Well sort of,” You spoke slowly.

“What happened?”

You gave a weak sarcastic laugh, “He, well, he left and came back.”

“Y/n.”

You made a sound of frustration, “He was my first real love, you know? The one guy that you just never fully get over. I mean I had it bad for him when we were younger, but then he just one day left. I never saw him for several years and then he just popped back up.”

“And this is a bad thing, why? It could be a second chance for you.” Mariah’s hopeful tone had your eyes rolling.

You made a dismissive sound, “Definitely not. Not after he lied to me.”

Mariah’s eyes grew, “Did he cheat–”

“God no. Actually, things would be hella easier if that were the case. This kind of lie though-” Your words drifted off as you failed to word things, “His whole family was in on the lie too. Everyone got to have a laugh while I sat in the dark.”

Mariah was silent as she watched you torment yourself. You felt her hand enclose around yours making you exhale wetly.

“You’re still in love with him aren’t you?”

You right there wanted to jump up and walk out of the room. To get in your car and drive as far away as possible, because of the fact that she was right made your heartache. It frustrated you.

“Is there anyone that you can talk to? Maybe someone who knows the situation more? Talking with them might help you work through things a little easier.”

Mariah’s careful words had several faces, all who you’d sworn off, fill your mind.

Swallowing past the emotion clogging your throat you looked at her with a smile. The sight of her short cropped black hair suddenly had another face coming to mind.

Selina.

Squeezing Mariah’s hand, “I can think of one.”

“Good, because no one should have to struggle through heartbreak by themselves. Especially you, Y/n. You need to let yourself lean on someone.”

You smiled at her words before raising to your feet and saying a farewell. You withheld the need to mention that the last person you’d really let yourself lean on had turned out to be the same man to let you down.

Getting into your car you made the drive back to Gotham.

You stood outside of Selina’s apartment for several long minutes debating if this was really the right thing to do. You had no other choice. Selina was really the only one you had that would understand what you were going through.

Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair before knocking on the door you heard Selina yelled that she was coming. You rocked on your feet as you waited nervously for her to answer. When the door did finally open your voice got caught in your throat.

“Y/n!” Selina exclaimed.

“Hey Kitty-Cat,” You greeted her.

Selina pulled you in for a tight hug. You enjoyed the warmth of her. After a few seconds, Selina let go of you only to grab you by the hand and pulled you inside of her apartment. She led you over to her couch.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Selina asked.

You shook your head. “No, I just need your listening ear,”

Selina sat across from you still holding onto your hand.

“Of course, you know I’m always here to listen,” Selina said.

“I know you’ve never lost Bruce the way I’ve lost Jason, but I know he’s done some shady shit with you. How do you handle that betrayal? How do you cope with the lies and the secrecy?” You asked her.

Selina sighed.

“Those are some deep questions,” Selina replied.

“I know, but you’re the only one I can turn to for advice on this whole situation,” You explained.

Selina sat back but she still kept your hand in hers. You found it a little odd, but it was also calming.

“Bruce always claims that when he makes decisions without me it’s for the better. He believes that there are some things that I shouldn’t concern myself with,” Selina explained.

“Doesn’t it drive you nuts?” You asked her.

Selina threw her head back and laughed.

“Of course it drives me nuts,” She laughed.

“What about the lies? I know he holds things back from you,” You said.

“I think that’s where I still struggle. I’m able to get over the decision making, but the lying drives me over the edge,” Selina said.

“You’re on the edge of a good guy and bad guy. How do you handle lying to him?” You asked.

“I never lie to Bruce,” Selina said.

“What?” You replied in confusion.

Selina smiled at you.

“Sure, I never go to Bruce, but if he asks me then I’ll tell him what I think is necessary for him to know. The difference between us is that I give him the information I know will hold him off, Bruce will straight up lie to me,” Selina explained.

“How do you handle that though? I mean that has to drive a wedge between the two of you,” You asked.

“I have to understand that part of it is for his line of work,” Selina said.

“Okay, put yourself in my shoes. Bruce dies. You mourn. You move on with your life. Then somehow miraculously he comes back to life. Everybody around you knows the truth but you. Bruce hides his identity and allows for you to fall in love with him again thinking that you’re really finally moving on only for you to find out that it was Bruce all along,” You said.

Selina leaned forward.

“Y/n,” she began. “Jason and the rest were doing what they thought was best. They weren’t sure when Jason first came back if he was safe. He came back different Y/n, it took a long while for him to even act like a tad bit of the old Jason,”

“But why hide him from me? Why lie? I was his best friend. I could have helped,” You said.

“I know you’re hurting Y/n, but you need to understand that in the end Jason and the boys were only thinking about you and your safety,” Selina said.

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” You hissed.

Selina sighed.

“Jay and I have been friends forever. I’ve been apart of that family for years. How could they hide that from me?” You shot back.

“Y/n, let me tell you a little truth here. When Jay came back you were the only thing he could remember, Dick wanted to call you immediately, but Bruce and I knew that there was something off,” Selina explained.

“He remembered me?” You asked.

“He was adamant in seeing you. He tried escaping several times to go and find you, but Y/n, he became angry and violent when we refused and stopped him,” Selina said.

Your lip quivered as you tried not to start crying thinking about Jason after he returned.

“Y/n,” Selina said.

You looked up at her.

“I know I didn’t help much today, but there is something I want to leave you with,” Selina said.

“What is it?” You asked her.

“Jason died loving you and he came back still loving you,” Selina said.

A few tears slid down your cheek. Selina reached forward to wipe your face dry.

“I know this is a lot. And I know that you’re hurting, but just keep in mind that we were all in this together trying to do what was best for you,” Selina said.

You leaned in to pull her in for a hug.

“Thanks Selina,” You said.

Selina kissed your cheek.

“Take some time to think about all of this, Y/n,” Selina said.

You nodded. “I will,”

“And if there’s anything else I can help you with just come back,” Selina said.

Selina walked you to her door.

“Hey, if Jay asks if you’ve talked to me,” You started.

“I haven’t seen or heard from you in days,” Selina said.

You smiled your thanks before leaving her apartment and heading back across town to your own place to figure out what exactly you were going to do.

Your shoes sank into the soft ground still wet from rain the day before in one of Gotham’s public cemeteries. No rain was forecast to fall today however as the sun beat down against you.

Only a small handful of people besides yourself stood gathered near two fresh grave plots. Those other people being the groundskeepers and priest. They had to be here.

“We are gathered here today to lay to rest Sawyer and Sookie Williams. Two sisters–”

Your ears blocked out the remainder of the priest’s words as he droned through his scripted blurb. The same robotic blurb that always came with laying someone to rest.

Memories of the last time you’d endured those words called to mind the image of your parents’ gravestones before Jason’s.

Craning your head back you peaked up at the sunny sky with narrowed eyes, a sigh escaping your lips. The sunny sky and chirping birds jarred with the burial making it feel almost surreal.

Vaguely you recalled an old saying about how those who the rain falls upon when they die are blessed. Shaking your head you looked back down at the two dirt mounds and wanted to find whoever had conceived that saying and punch them in the face.

To think that according to that saying’s logic the two innocent children below your feet weren’t somehow blessed was ridiculous. Those girls had done nothing more than try to survive in a cruel world that never cared they were there to begin with.

Your hands flexed around the two dozen roses in your hands until you felt several thorns break the skin. You focused on the dull sting that pulsed through your hands as a means to feel something.

The hollowness that had taken up residence in your chest after finding out the girls hadn’t survived the hospital bombing had been just one more thing you’d had to process.

The priest shifted on his feet forcing you back to the present. The old balding man gave you a soft comforting smile before he shut his small book. With a nod from the priest the grounds crew shifted off the shovels they’d been leaning against and got to work.

You watched several more shovel fulls worth of dirt begin to cover the two small oak coffins.

Swallowing thickly you had the same thought you always had at this point in the burial process, that more lives were now simply gone forever. That the place they had held in the world was now forever empty.

Separating the two dozen wrapped roses you held one bundle in each hand. Advancing on numb legs you stood on the narrow bridge of ground between the two girls.

“I’m sorry.”

You whispered words were mirrored by your hands releasing the two bundles. You watch lifelessly as the two rose bundles fell against their respective coffin before being covered in spatterings of dirt.

Your hands fell back to your sides heavily. Walking forward you let your fingers ghost over the two chilled headstones before you continued your way numbly back to your car.

The lively sounds of Gotham around you made your eyes pulse with unshed tears that wouldn’t fall. While your heartache for the two girls the tears wouldn’t come.

Climbing into your car you cranked the engine but didn’t immediately put it in drive. Your eyes stared blankly out the windshield as your hands white-knuckled the steering wheel.

Once again you’d failed to help those right within your reach. While Jason’s death seemed mute considering he’d come back you still had been too late.

Always too late.

Casting one last look toward the cemetery you put your car in drive.


	16. Family Meeting

It had been a little over two weeks since you’ve last seen Jason. The four boys had been blowing up your phone. It got so bad that you ended up having to buy yourself a second phone just to turn the other phone off.

Selina’s words had affected you though.

Jason died loving you and he came back still loving you.

Even if that was true you still couldn’t wrap your head around the fact that Jason had lied to you. Not only did he lie to you but the whole damn family lied to you as well. However, you were over them blowing up your phone.

It was just time to end this once and for all. You knew that you couldn’t avoid them for much longer. Plus, Mariah and Selina were on your ass about reaching out to them and at least telling them how you felt. They both told you that you didn’t have to fix things, but you had to at least get your feelings out there.

You were at that moment about to snap and rip them all to shreds. Sighing, you scrolled through the texts from the boys.

From: Dickie-poo

Y/N PLEASE CALL ME

From: Tim-Tam

We’re sorry, Y/n, please talk to me.

From: D-Man

Come on at least talk to me

From: D-Man

It’s me small fry you can always talk to me

From: D-Man

Please Y/n?

From: Jaybird

Don’t be mad at my brothers. It was my decision.

From: Jaybird

Y/n please I’m begging you

You decided you had had enough and you knew that it was time for a family meeting.

To: Batshits

Family meeting. 1 hour. Wayne Manor.

You turned your phone off before the boys could try calling and blow up your phone once again. Entering your newly painted bedroom you grabbed your bag and then quickly headed out to start making your way towards the Manor.

——-

Alfred could tell that something had happened. All four of the boys were acting strangely. Alfred quite couldn’t put his finger on what could be bothering the boys though. Alfred was just on his way towards the kitchen to check on dinner preparations when there was a knock on the door.

Going back to the front of the house Alfred opened the door. He was pleasantly surprised to see you standing there.

“How can I help you Miss Y/L/N?” Alfred asked.

You pushed past him.

“Just calling a family meeting,” You began.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but you interrupted him.

“Oh and make sure that Jason joins us in the library when he gets here,” You finished.

Alfred paled. “Um, yes, of course,”

You started to walk towards the living room.

“Also, tell those traitorous little bastards that they can meet me in the library while we wait for Jason,” You said.

Alfred slowly nodded.

“Can I have some tea while I wait? Maybe some chamomile,” You asked with a soft smile.

“I will call for the boys and bring you your tea,” Alfred said.

“Thank you,” You said before taking a seat on the couch.

Alfred put out an SOS to the boys trying to warn them that Y/n was here and on a warpath. Also, when the hell did she find out that Jason was alive? Alfred knew that world war three was going to start any minute now.

Alfred brought Y/n her tea and then quickly excused himself. Of course, none of the boys got back to him. He was going to have to watch out for them.

As Alfred nervously watched the front door waiting for the boys to come in he had no idea that they were already home and were coming in through the back patio. Dick, Tim, and Damian were laughing and goofing off as they made their way towards the library.

“I’m just glad that she’s finally going to talk to us,” Damian said.

“Me too, I’m happy that she called for a family meeting,” Tim agreed.

Dick only nodded in agreement as he pushed open the library door. The three boys froze, their smiles faltered when the saw you sitting on the couch, teacup in hand, and a scowl on your face.

“Hey Y/n,” Dick greeted cautiously.

You softly smiled at the boys.

The three boys stood there nervously waiting for you to say something to them. You enjoyed watching them squirm under your cool stare.

Tim opened his mouth to say something when the door to the library kicked in.

“What’s up bitches?” Jason asked his goofy grin fell.

His eyes fell upon you.

“Oh fuck,” Jason swore when he saw the anger darken in your eyes.

“Y/n, we can explain,” Dick began.

You held up your hand cutting him off.

“So,” you began turning your dark gaze onto Jason.

“Just when exactly were going to tell me that Jason was alive?” You asked.

None of the boys said a word.

“I mean did you plan on telling me before or after I fell in love with you again?” You asked.

“Y/n,” Jason began.

“Wait!” Tim shouted interrupting Jason. “You’re in love with Jason?”

Dick sighed and shook his head.

Damian stomped his heel into Tim’s foot.

“Where the hell have you been?” Damian asked.

Tim just shrugged.

“Y/n, you have to understand that I didn’t have plans to make you fall in love with Red,” Jason said.

“But you knew that I was having feelings for him, didn’t you?” You demanded of him.

Slowly, hesitantly, Jason nodded.

“And yet you didn’t think that you should tell me the truth?” You asked.

Jason remained silent.

“Was it Jason or Red who wanted to sleep with me?” You asked him.

Tim leaned over to Dick.

“Anyone else finding this awkward as fuck?” Tim asked in a whisper.

Dick elbowed his brother.

You turned your glare to him.

“Don’t think you three are off the hook,” You hissed.

“I wanted to tell you! Jason swore to kill me if I told you,” Damian blurted out.

“Really death threats?” You snapped.

Jason sighed. He had no idea where to even start with you to try and clean up this mess.

“Will you please just let me explain?” Jason asked.

“Why do you have more excuses up your sleeve?” You asked in return.

“You can at least let me explain myself,” Jason said.

“Right, so these past few months that we’ve been alone together hasn’t been enough time for you to explain yourself?” You asked.

“Wait, alone?” Dick asked.

“Keep up Dick,” Tim scoffed.

“Whoa, is Y/n the one behind the cure?” Dick asked.

“Now he’s caught up,” Damian said with a chuckle.

You rolled your eyes.

Dick leaned over to slap Jason up the back of his head. “You idiot,” Dick hissed.

Jason rubbed the back of his head. “What the hell was that for?” Jason growled.

“For not telling me the truth,” Dick hissed.

“Excuse me, can we focus on the real problem here?” You snapped.

Dick and Jason fell silent.

“You know what, I can’t do this,” You said standing and heading towards the door.

The four boys argued trying to get you to stay. As you opened the door you froze. Bruce stood there. He looked at you and then back at the boys.

“Shit,” Bruce sighed.

You pulled back your arm and socked the man right square in the nose.


	17. Joke's On You

Tim was quick to grab you around the waist and yank you away from Bruce. Damian was chuckling and Dick stood there with a wide open mouth. Jason only shook his head as Bruce held his bleeding nose. Alfred entered the room and looked around. Without saying a word he held out his handkerchief to Bruce.

“The rest of you sit,” Alfred ordered.

Nobody moved.

“I said sit!” Alfred exclaimed.

The five of you quickly took a seat.

“I’m going to get some aspirin. I don’t want a word out of any of you while I’m gone,” Alfred said sternly before leaving.

When you knew Alfred was far enough away you got to your feet.

Damian grabbed ahold of your wrist and tried to pull you back down, but you gently tore your arm away from him. Nothing was going to stop you from tearing Bruce apart.

“How could you? You of all people to not tell me that Jason was alive,” You snapped at Bruce.

“It wasn’t necessary at the time to tell you that he was alive,” Bruce said.

Your heart sank at his admission.

“I have literally been through everything with you. With this family. I have stood with you when you made decisions that I didn’t agree with, but yet you still don’t think you can trust me with important stuff?” You shot back.

“Jason came back different. I didn’t know how he would react to seeing you,” Bruce admitted.

“But you didn’t even try? If you would have at least came to me and said hey Jason is back, but give him time. I would have understood. Why lie?” You asked.

Bruce hung his head.

“All of you decided what was best for me without even asking me? You know how much Jason means to me, excuse me, meant to me, but you thought it was best to keep me out of the loop? Fuck all of you,” You growled.

Alfred entered the library.

“I thought I told you not to say a word,” Alfred said.

“You’re not my boss or my caretaker. You were apart of this lie too. You’re lucky that I haven’t torn you a new one,” You hissed.

Everyone fell silent. All eyes were on you. You were heaving with anger. Tears were brewing in your eyes as you tried to form your final words for the group. 

“If you’d let us explain to you,” Alfred began.

You cut him off with a sharp laugh. You were done with them. With this whole family. You didn’t need Jason. You didn’t need any of them.

You turned your cold glare onto Jason.

“You made me out to be a fucking fool,” You snarled.

Jason took a step forward and you immediately took a step back.

“Y/n please,” Jason pleaded with you.

You were done with the pleas and the begging. You wanted to be far away from them.

“That’s it I’m done.” You hissed. “From this moment on do not contact me. I mean it. No more calls. No more texts. Do not send Cass, Steph, Barbara, Roy, or anyone else to come talk to me for you. If I can’t trust any of you then this lie I thought of as family can frankly go fuck itself.”

Mouths fell open as you stormed past them. You kicked open the library door before storming out. You made sure to slam the grand front door to further make your point.

Everyone looked around each other.

Jason kicked over the coffee table.

“Jason,” Bruce growled.

“Just shut up!” Jason snapped before storming out of the library.

Dick sighed and sat on the edge of the couch.

“Well that didn’t go as planned,” Dick said.

Tim elbowed his brother and Damian rolled his eyes.

Bruce looked at his sons. Y/n’s words still stung deep and he wasn’t sure how he was going to fix this and pull this family back together again.

_____ _____

You searched your purse for your apartment keys. You were muttering to yourself as you finally found the lanyard connected to your keys. Sighing, you shoved the key into the lock before pushing the door open.

You froze in your hallway. Once again your apartment was torn to shreds. Not again. This shit could not be possibly happening to you again.

“What the fuck?” You groaned as you walked forward.

Your things were tossed to the side. Paperwork was shredded. Your couch was gouged. Holes had been embedded deep within your walls. Lamps and newly framed pictures were shattered. You stood there in disbelief.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” A voice said from the shadows making you tense.

You looked up to see three of Joker’s goons standing in the corner.

“Not fucking again,” You hissed.

The first goon laughed; a wide burly man that reminded you of Pluto from Popeye.

“Bossman wants to see you, sweetheart,” He said.

You tossed down your bag. You so weren’t in the mood for this shit.

“I’m not going anywhere and I’m definitely not going to go entertain your boss. You and your two fuck boys can get the fuck out of my apartment,” You snapped.

The three men simply laughed at you.

You cracked your neck with a smile, “Listen you Pluto looking asshole, I’m asking nicely. Take Blondie over there and the Gollum short-shit with you to the door.”

“You think you can take us on?” He asked with a chuckle.

“I’m pissed and I’m tired. So yeah, I’m in a whoop ass kind of mood that I think I can take the three of you numbnuts,” You growled.

You watched as the three of them slowly began to circle around you. Sure you were biting off more than you could chew, but you were angry enough that you felt invincible.

When they finally did close in on you, you took stock of their size. Besides the one that had spoken, there was a shorter stocky man and a long lanky one. They each managed to have a foot of height and a hundred or more pounds on you. Great start.

Their slow advancement and cocky attitudes just pissed you off more for the day. Running forward a few steps you gained enough momentum before doing a dropkick on one of their asses. As your feet smashed against the chest of short-shit your back connected against the floor with a thud.

Rolling a bit to the side you swiped your leg out managing to knock down Pluto the asswipe while Blondie smartly jumped back.

The seemingly smart one and shortstack quickly re-advanced with rage lighting in their eyes. Your eyes trailed one of the goons fists as it was aimed at your face while failing to notice the other aimed at your ribs.

As you felt the wind being knocked from your lungs, you vaguely noted that you’d now officially pissed them off and things were going to start moving a lot quicker. And boy did you hate being right.

Your already bruised ribs throbbed sympathetically as you staggered to the side until your shoulder connected with the corner of the living room. Another bruise to be added to the list, but you’d nurse it back to health later.

A moment was all you were given to brace yourself for the continuing onslaught. Ducking out of the way of two more fast swings you dove low and forward until your shoulder was smashing into someone else’s chest. As the goon lost his footing he fell onto his back allowing you to straddle him.

Cocking back your arm you got in one hard shot to the nose of the one below you before someone was tackling you from behind.

You felt your cheek skid against the edge of your coffee table drawing blood before it snapped apart under the weight. Glass bit into your skin but you focused on yanking your arm back to smash into the guy attempting to keep you pinned down.

Your elbow connected with bone before the guy shifted just enough off for you to roll free, but it didn’t last long. Fingers embedded themselves into your hair as they yanked you up on your feet.

Grabbing at the hand you staggered a few rushed steps before your feet were lifted off of the floor. Your back smashed into drywall making your vision whiten as the air left you once more.

Before you could properly recover blondie was yanking you back to your feet before a fist smashed across your jaw splitting your lip. The taste of copper hit your tongue sickeningly.

A knee suddenly jammed into your solar plexus forcing you to instinctively bend over.

The onslaught continued with a pair of hands wrapping around your throat and lifting you up off the floor against the wall. Your vision briefly cleared before it began darkening around the edges.

“Still think you’re not coming with us?” One of the goons standing off to the side spoke with a laugh making your blood boil even further.

“Go fuck yourself,” you struggled to spit out.

The last thing you saw before blacking out was Blondie giving you a shit-eating grin as his fist connected with the side of your head.

Third POV

The man still holding you smiled sickly at the sight of you out cold before letting your body drop against the floor. Nuding you fully onto your stomach with his foot another man produced a zip tie from his pocket.

Crouching down one of the men dug their knee into your lower back as they restrained you. While it was unnecessary they did it out of spite. The fact that you’d managed to give the three of them a run for their money had hurt their pride.

Two of the men then yanked you up by your shoulders before dragging you toward the door.

The last one to follow the gathering outside took it upon himself to knock more things down on his way out.

Double checking their exit pathway for cameras the group made it back to their van. Opening the back door the men uncaringly threw you inside before peeling off back toward their master.

Joker wasn’t going to appreciate how rough they had to get with you, but they had no other choice. You weren’t going to come quietly.

You were still in a pretty decent shape so whatever Joker had planned for you he could still do some damage himself once they got you back to the warehouse.

Bossman was over you and your fucking cure. He was going to end the cure and you once and for all tonight.

Jason POV

After your abrupt departure from the manor, Jason had taken to driving around Gotham aimlessly. At some point, he’d found himself stopping at the spot you two had used to share.

Leaning against the side of his bike Jason worked on finishing his ninth cigarette. The look of betrayal and finality that’d been in your eyes had burned itself into his head.

As Jason lifted his hand to take another long drag he noted the slight tremor of his hand. Swearing under his breath Jason chucked the cigarette out into the river with a growl.

While Jason had known from the beginning that keeping things a secret from you would not end well he had never imagined things being this bad.

You had meant it when you’d said you were done, and trying to make you reverse that verdict wasn’t on the table. Or at least that’s how it seemed.

For the last several hours Jason had been thinking of things to say and ways to convince you to reconsider. To give him a chance to talk.

That’s all he wanted; a chance.

Letting his eyes slip shut Jason took several deep inhales of river air before reopening them. Turning on his heel Jason prepared to do the one thing Dick and the others had warned him not to do.

To go talk to you.

Straddling his bike Jason cranked the engine. Physically he was prepared for whatever you’d throw at him, emotionally not so much. He couldn’t handle the thought of you really stepping out his life.

Call it selfish, but he needed you and the light you represented. Without it Jason feared the possibility of slipping back into the darkness you’d been unknowingly saving him from.

Kicking off, Jason took the quickest route back to your place.

Slowing to a stop outside your apartment his eyes noted all the lights still off. Climbing off his bike Jason took slow tentative steps toward your apartment; toward uncertainty.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets Jason mentally rehearsed what he hoped to get out before you probably punched him in the face again. Nearing your door Jason’s form locked up.

Your front door was opened wide giving a shadowed view of your apartment.

“Y/N!?” Jason’s loud shout only echoed back to him. The silence put him on edge as he pulled out his sidearm.

Scanning the area near the threshold Jason flipped on the living room light making the weight in his stomach heavier. He’d thought your apartment had been trashed before, but this time proved to be much worse.

With his heart hammering against his chest Jason suddenly ran through the rest of your apartment calling your name. Everything not glued down had been destroyed or flipped over.

“No, no, no, no, no, “Jason repeated the mantra over and over again.

Backtracking to your living room Jason’s eyes scanned for any hint of you. Spying your purse scattered on the floor Jason swore aloud at seeing your phone lying in the pile.

Bending to gather it in his hand Jason froze once more at the dark red stains dotting your carpet near what used to be your coffee table and below a massive drywall dent.

Swearing again Jason felt something snap deep within him as his mind immediately thought of who was most likely behind your disappearance. 

Your POV

The blissful comfort of unconsciousness was ripped from you as blistering cold water splashed against you. Gasping for air your body instinctively attempted to wipe water free of your eyes only to jerk to a stop after having lifted a few inches.

Opening your eyes had you immediately shutting them as a light shone at you. Groaning slightly you carefully retried the effort by blinking several times.

The cold stiffness that you assumed was a chair creaked beneath you as you shifted.

Squinting you tried to peer around you, but could only make out a few feet worth of concrete flooring before the bright light concealed anything else.

“There she is! Was starting to wonder when you’d wake up!”

Ice ran through your veins at the sound of laughter following those words as you tried to stare out past the light.

As the light suddenly shut off you were left to stare eye to eye with a cruelly smiling Joker.

A curse left your lips as Joker straightened quickly while his smile dropped away to highlight the darkness in his eyes.

Joker’s voice lowered dangerously, his usual crazed cheerfulness wiped clean,“It’s about time we had a little chat Doc.”


	18. Bloodstained Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE

Your head rolled to the side as you waited for Joker to begin his stupid villainous spiel. Joker paced back and forth in front of you. His hands tucked behind his back while he watched you carefully.

“Get on with it already,” You spat.

Joker froze mid-step. He turned his rather large grin upon you.

“You know why I had to bring you here, right?” Joker asked.

“Because I was close to ending your virus?” You asked with a hiss.

Joker smiled. “Feisty one, I see,”

“Just get on with it, will you?” You growled.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Joker asked.

“You’re wasting your time and your breath, clown-boy,” You said in a low growl.

For that remark, Joker backhanded you. Your head snapped to the side and your mouth filled with a familiar copper taste.

“Insults won’t get you anywhere,” Joker informed you.

You spat a mouthful of blood on the cement next to his shiny black shoes.

Joker scoffed before stepping away from the blood. He continued to circle you. You sat perfectly still. You knew you had to keep him busy. The only way for you to get your hands untied was to keep his attention elsewhere.

“My virus was my baby, you know? I worked very hard on creating her,” Joker said.

“You mean you had Scarecrow working hard on it?” You shot back.

That earned you another slap. This time you felt your lip split. Your tongue flickered over the ripped skin.

“I told you insults will not get you anywhere,” Joker repeated himself.

You picked your head up.

“You already had your fear toxin, so why the virus?” You asked him.

Joker clapped his hands together.

“I’m so glad that you asked,” Joker grinned.

You rolled your eyes.

“The fear toxin brought fear, I’ll admit that, but it wasn’t driving everyone crazy. I just wanted someone to feel just as crazy as I do,” Joker explained.

“You’re criminally insane, no fear toxin or virus is going to make them seem as crazy as you,” You told him.

Joker turned on his heels to face you.

“I saw your symptoms, Joker. Fatigue, dizziness, hard time breathing, tremors, and weakness. Sounds like the common flu to me which also means that your virus wasn’t as powerful as you thought or my stupid little cure wouldn’t have worked,” You said.

Joker’s lip curled in disgust.

“It also causes hallucinations. You forgot the most important part,” Joker said.

“Right, making people see things that aren’t real, that’s real clever,” You scoffed.

You were infuriating to him. How could you not see how hard he had worked? There was only one option left. He was just going to have to show you how clever he really was.

You could tell that Joker was having a complete conversation with himself. You were able to free one hand and then work your other hand free. Keeping your hands behind your back you reached forward to try and dig for the pocket knife in your back pocket.

“I know that you haven’t had a taste for the real thing so I’m going to change that,” Joker said with a sinister smile.

Your head snapped up. You watched as Joker practically skipped over to the table and he lifted a giant needle. You gulped. You were going to have to react fast on this one.

Slowly, Joker made his way towards you. Your hand wrapped around the pocket knife and grasped it tightly. You were waiting. Once Joker was in arms reach you lunged forward. Your feet were still tied to the chair, but you used your upper strength to swipe at him.

Joker was expecting that. He easily knocked the small knife from your hand and then grabbed you around your waist pinning your arms to your sides.

“I didn’t realize you were this stupid,” Joker hissed in your ear.

Leaning back you tried to create as much space as possible as your teeth ground together. A sudden idea had you smiling.

“I’m dumb enough to outsmart you,” You seethed.

Jerking your head forward it smashed against Joker’s hard enough to have him staggering back. The restraints still anchoring you to the chair met their short limit as Joker kept most of his hold on you.

A hiss of pain left your lips as your knees buckled before smashing against concrete. A heavy door was thrown open followed by several footfalls nearing you.

“No,” Joker’s cold order had the footfalls stopping, “she’s mine.”

Peeking through your hair you managed to process two of Joker’s goons who’d apparently come to his rescue stopped just a few feet away. As you prepared to rock back on your haunches Joker’s foot shot out to connect with your shoulder sending you back against the floor.

Rolling slightly you watched as Joker readied his foot for another kick. You waited until his foot got close enough before reaching out and grasping around his ankle.

With a harsh tug, you had him off balance and crashing down to your level. Scrambling you drug him toward you just enough to smash your fist against his grinning face.

The satisfaction of finally returning a blow had you raising your arm once more as his sick laughter filled your ears. As your fist shot forward for another blow Joker suddenly caught your hand and pulled you back down against him.

With one of your arms pinned between the two of you and the other locked up trying to regain space between allowed Joker to wrap his legs around your waist.

Your mind raced to recount any defensive maneuver to escape the tight hold.

“Jason put up the same fighting spirit as you not so long ago,” Joker cooed.

Your teeth ground painfully together as you renewed your efforts to struggle free to which Joker tightened his hold even more.

“You’re a little sloppier than he was though,” Joker spoke with nostalgia in his tone.

“I’m going to make you swallow your fucking teeth when you let go,” You promised.

Joker giggled, “I am really going to enjoy seeing you try.”

As Joker spoke he used his free hand not effectively holding you down to jam the needle into your neck. A cry of pain left you as the needle bit into your skin.

It didn’t take another moment before the cool liquid forced into your body suddenly felt like fire.

Gasping at the sensation you barely felt Joker throw you aside as he climbed back to his feet. Your hand flew up against the injection site as your eyes squeezed shut.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Joker laughed, “That one I had made special just for your annoying ass. Turned up the fun for you and even added a few things that I’m not even sure about. It’ll be like symptom roulette for you.”

Curling onto your side you tried to focus just on breathing as the fire in your veins spread throughout your entire body. Your lungs felt on the verge of seizing up as your heart rate pounded in your ears.

Your brain decided at that moment to remind you of all the possible virus strains you’d once had written down in your lab. Panic set in allowing adrenaline to dull some of the pain as you rolled to your hands and knees.

The fight or flight response shifted into overdrive as you yanked hard enough at your leg restraints to snap them from the chair. Climbing to your feet you sprinted toward where you thought had been the door.

Several surprised hollars hit your ears spurring you to run faster if possible. Your entire body screamed at you with signals to both do anything to survive and curl up against the pain.

Your shoulder smashed against the metal door throwing it against a nearby wall as you stumbled into an alley. Pouring rain soaked you through as you stomped blindly in any direction that was away from Joker.

Thunder shook the ground under your feet as you stumbled against a wall. Your eyes blurred from the rain and against the pain coursing through you making it hard to tell where exactly you were.

A familiar motor reeved in the distance making hope fill you, even if it was connected to Jason.

A lone headlight bobbed up and down as it crawled along the street several blocks ahead of you. Pushing from the wall you mentally screamed at your feet to move.

As you and the bike made slow progress toward each other you shouted for Jason hoping he’d hear you over the rain.

“Jason!” You throat stung as you screamed his name.

You watched as the bike skid to a halt as it rounded a corner. You could make out Jason straightening away from the bike’s gas tank as he scanned through the rain.

Another block or so and you’d be in range for him to see and hear you better.

Inhaling you readied to shout again only for it to come all whooshing back out when something connected flat against your chest. Your feet struggled to keep up as whatever had hit you sent you backward.

As your back connected with the cold ground your vision swam. When it finally cleared enough you made out Joker’s goons encircling you from above before Joker himself peered down.

A smile lifted Joker’s lips, “Oh no you’re not allowed to leave me quite so fast little one. You see since Jason has been away from me I’ve been lacking fun in my life, and you’re going to be his stand-in.”

With another cruel laugh, Joker took enjoyment in kicking the side of your already bruised head. As his foot made contact your vision blackened once more.

—— ——- ——-

Clawing your way back to consciousness was spurred on by the unbearable heat radiating from your body and constant pull on your ribs.

Moving to readjust your arms to alleviate the pain only resulted in the sound of metal clinking. Peeling your eyes open you were gifted a reason for being unable to find a more comfortable position.

Your hands had been handcuffed together and fed to a chain drilled into the ceiling. A heavy breath left your lips as your muscles weakened at having to hold your head up for too long.

With your head now propped against your raised arms, you could make out restraints also tethering your feet barely to the floor.

Balancing your weight between your arms and toes made your already firing pain receptors go non-stop. A groan left your lips when your one leg slipped a bit forcing your weight to bare down on your wrists.

“I tried to be nice and allow you a chair to sit, but after your little stunt I think I prefer you standing.”

Joker’s faux painfilled words sounded from behind as he slowly rounded to your front.

You swallowed hard upon seeing the long thin metal piece he nonchalantly swung between his fingers. Joker studied your expression at seeing the crowbar in his hand.

“Ah, you like this?” Joker looked at the bar appreciatively, “It’s an old favorite of mine. Created some good memories with it. With Jason.”

Joker’s tone made your stomach drop as he circled behind you once more. You could feel him standing directly behind you.

“I have to say I’m a little disappointed with you. Your little escape attempt forced us to relocate as to ensure our continued bonding time.”

“Let me down and I’ll bond with you a whole lot more.”

Your words lost some of their impact when they come out laced with weariness. Joker clicked his tongue at your words.

“Bad girls aren’t allowed to play back,” Joker spoke while the crowbar tapped off the concrete allowing a metallic sound to echo around you.

Your fists opened and closed as you struggled to free your hands. You could feel the skin already on the verge of breaking against the biting metal cuffs, but it still paled in comparison to everything else going on internally.

Joker hummed to himself before a small chuckle left him.

“I have just the thing to make our game more fun. Well fun for me and a tough lesson for you.”

You felt Joker draw nearer to your backside before something covered your eyes sending you into wakeful darkness. Shaking your head you tried to rub the blindfold from your eyes but Joker was much quicker in tying it off tight.

You felt Joker step back, “I’ve heard that taking away sight makes bodily sensations much more intense. And you being my special guest I want you to enjoy all the best surprises possible.”

“Joker you fucking-” You started.

Your words morphed into a scream of pain as what you could only assume to be the crowbar smashed against your thigh.

Instinct had you jerking your leg up before it stopped short as the chain hit its end. Your weight wobbled between your one other leg and overhead arms.

Breathing had already been a taxing effort but managed to become even more so.

“That’s for giving my poor fellow men such a hard time when gathering you.” Joker spoke lowly.

You barely managed to tuck your mouth against your arm to muffle the next yelp of pain as Joker sent the bar against your other leg.

“That’s for spitting at my shoes.” Joker sneered.

Tears clogged your throat as each swing Joker took had you already constantly firing pain receptors jumping to a new level of searing heat. The sound of Joker’s laughter bounced off the walls around you.

“Oh and let’s not forget to repay you for the general pain in the ass you’ve been!” Joker said this time with more glee.

Joker’s gleeful shout was mirrored with several swings smashing against your ribcage. White burst behind your scrunched shut and blindfolded eyes in pain. The sickening feel and sound of your ribs snapping ricocheted in the air making it harder to hold in your screams.

—— ——

It felt like hours had passed before Joker had eventually let the crowbar drop to the floor before tearing your blindfold off and fucking off to someplace else. Tremors shook your form pulling on old and new wounds.

Your vocal cords felt numb and were surely torn, but you couldn’t be bothered to care.

Blinking slowly you tried to stay awake. If you fell asleep you weren’t overly confident you’d wake back up if the blood matting your clothes to you was anything to go by.

A shuddering breath jarred your ribs making you whimper.

“Y/n?”

A familiar voice called your name drawing your eyes up from the floor. Your eyes widened at the sight of Jason slowly advancing toward you with concern in his eyes.

Your body straightened a bit in shock, “Jay?”

Your hoarse voice had you cringing as Jay continued forward with his hands up. Jay’s eyes scanned your form.

“I’m going to get you out of here.”

You shook your head vigorously, “No, Jay get out of here. He could come back–”

“It’s okay, doll. I’m not leaving you. Remember?”

Jason’s soft tone had tears springing to your eyes. After everything you’d said before you left the manor you weren’t sure you even deserved his bravery or kindness.

As Jason got within a foot of you a loud bang echoed through the room. You watched as Jason’s mouth dropped open, his eyes wide.

His gaze dropped to his chest the same time yours did.

Deep red blossomed across the center of his chest until the Red Hood symbol was indistinguishable.

“No,” Your voice broke as Jason relooked at you, “No. Jay, please!”

Blood slowly dribbled from the corner of Jason’s mouth as his knees buckled. As his form fell against the floor you yelled at him.

“Jay! Jay, please no, Jay!” You pulled frantically at your restraints, “Jay look at me! Come on, please! Stay awake! Jason!”

The sound of cold laughter had you looking up across the room with hard eyes.

“You fucking asshole! I swear to God I’m going to fucking kill you!” You shouted through tears.

Joker rocked back on his heels with more laughter, “You’ve got to be kidding me! He’s your biggest fear?!”

Joker wiped a tear from his eye, “Oh this is just too good.”

His words had you blinking in confusion. Joker simply waved his hand around the room, Looking around you failed to notice anyone else besides the two of you.

Jason was nowhere to be seen.

“But–But he was–” You stumbled in disbelief.

“Not here my dear. No one is coming for you here. Nor will they find you. So long as I see fit you’re stuck here to entertain me with all your fun little sounds. Which by the way I forgot to mention your bones, when they snap, sound just like Jason’s used to.”

“You sonofabitch!” You yelled.

Joker looked at you seemingly bored before checking his nonexistent watch, “It would seem I have another matter to look after. Do be a dear and enjoy yourself in my absence. I promise when I get back we can have another round with good Ole Mr. CrowBar.”

“Come back here, Joker! Come here and face me!”

Your shouts were answered with a metal door slamming shut before a lock engaged.

Your ribs painfully protested against your heaving breaths as silence descended upon you once more. Disbelief still had its teeth deeply embedded into your brain as you looked back down to where Jason had last lain.

What remained in his place on the floor was a small pool of your partially dried blood.

Swallowing thickly you realized that what you’d seen had been a hallucination caused by the virus.

A very realistic hallucination that had been real enough to fill your sense with Jay’s smell. The telltale hint of leather and cigarettes.

Your brain worked unhindered by the throbbing in your skull in an effort to try and believe what had happened. The image of Jay’s shirtfront staining red made bile rise in your throat.

You wished for the ability to erase memories, or even to just fall unconscious until Joker tired of you. You couldn’t handle even the suggestion of being forced to watch Jay fall again and not being able to help him.

Losing him the first time had been hard enough.

“Y/n?”

Tears blurred your eyes as you forced yourself to look at the floor.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. Look at me doll.”

Tears finally brimmed over as you looked up at the form of Jason. Jay gave a soft smile.

“It’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not,” your sore throat worked around the wet words.

“Don’t say that. Of course it–”

Jay’s words were cut off this time as you watched what you assumed to be a hallucination of Joker smash a crowbar off the side of Jay’s head.

As Jason fell to the floor Joker rose the bar upwards before sending it back downwards. You shut your eyes against the sight, but the sound of Jay breaking still processed.

“Y/n, help me!”

A choked sob jarred you, “Please stop.”

For the next several hours those two words would become a new mantra as each new scenario of Jason falling played out before you. Jason always just in reach but never close enough for you to save.

Eventually, the virus would morph internally ensuring that the hallucinations and pain remained as fresh and painful as the first time.

——- ——

Selina had gotten the call. The call that made her heart drop to her stomach. Y/n was gone. Her apartment was trashed. Jason was frantic. Bruce and the others were already out scanning the streets for her. For any sign of her or who could have taken her. Jason had brought up Joker, but Tim easily pulled his brother from that thought.

But Selina knew better. Selina knew that that sick clown was up to this. Selina hoisted herself up on the edge of the window. Half of the window was missing. Carefully, Selina was able to squeeze herself past the broken glass and drop down into the warehouse. Her shoes made no sound.

Selina looked around the large room. It was empty. She didn’t hear a sound. Selina knew that technically wasn’t a good thing. Staying close to the walls and using the shadows to her advantage, Selina slunk across the room. She had an idea of where Joker possibly had Y/n tucked away.

As Selina made her way down the hall she could hear Harley’s high pitched voice. She may hate that Harley couldn’t see past Joker’s sick ways, but if she was here that meant Joker was busy giving Selina the perfect opportunity to find Y/n and get her out of this hellhole.

The very last room on the left Selina poked her head around the corner. There Y/n was. Tired. Beaten. Bloody and broken. Selina’s stomach turned at the sight of her. She didn’t deserve this. The kid was only trying to do what she thought was best. She wanted to make a difference. Selina couldn’t blame her.

Sneaking into the room Selina crept her way over to Y/n. She reached out and gently grabbed Y/n’s face in her hands. Y/n woke with a startled gasp. Selina immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

“Hush now, you’re safe,” Selina cooed.

Y/n screamed into her hand. She was mumbling and stumbling over her words. Selina was able to make out that Selina was fake.

“Y/n,” Selina said sternly.

Y/n only tried pulling her head away.

“Y/n, look at me! Look at me right now!” Selina ordered.

Slowly, Y/n brought her head up so she could look deep into Selina’s eyes.

“I am not a hallucination. It’s me. You’re safe now, okay? I’m going to get you out of here,” Selina said.

“You’re a fake,” Y/n said once Selina removed her hand.

“Yeah and you’re Queen Elizabeth,” Selina hissed as she quickly made work at Y/n’s ties.

When Y/n was slumped against her, Selina quickly picked her up bridal style.

“Jason,” Y/n muttered.

“I’ll get you to him, I promise,” Selina said.

“Joker killed him,” She cried.

“Shh, no he didn’t,” Selina said as she moved out of the room and quickly making her way out of the warehouse without getting caught.

——————-

They were coming up empty-handed. None of this made sense. How could she just up and disappear? Jason really thought that it was the Joker that took her, but Tim had helped him search her apartment. There was no calling card. Joker always left a calling card. He enjoyed showing off and bragging too much to forget.

“Gordon is going to put his best men on this and help find Y/n,” Bruce said over the communicator.

Jason rolled his eyes.

“He’s trying to help Jay,” Tim said from next to him.

“What I want is to find Y/n,” Jason growled.

“We’re all doing the best we can. You just have to believe that,” Tim said.

Jason shook Tim’s grasp from his arm and then stormed away. Tim yelled after his brother, but Jason completely ignored him. He was absolutely over it. His family wasn’t getting anywhere. It was time that he took things into his own hands.

Climbing onto his bike he tugged on his helmet. He’d find Y/n by himself. Jason no longer had the patience to be a team player. He was never good at that sort of stuff. Flying down the road, Jason took a sharp right. He’d find Y/n one way or another he’d bring her home safe.

Jason’s phone began to ring. He pulled up the call in his mask to see Bruce’s name. Rolling his eyes Jason ignored the call and continued on his way.

Again, Jason’s phone rang. This time it was Dick. Couldn’t his family get the clue that he didn’t want to talk to them? That he didn’t need their help?

Jason pulled down a side street and began looking for any of the kids that they had recently helped. Maybe, just maybe somebody had seen or heard anything about Y/n and what could have happened to her.

As he scanned the common areas Jason was beginning to come up empty-handed. The longer time went on the chances to find her alive were beginning to dim and Jason was slowly starting to lose hope that he was going to find her.

——

Across Gotham, Selina had dragged Y/n to one of the shadier motels. She was able to get her inside unnoticed and then Selina began working on cleaning her up. She stitched her wounds and bandaged everything else up.

Y/n dozed in and out of consciousness as Selina tended to her. Selina knew that it was going to take days for Y/n’s body to fight the toxin. Without the cure, it was going to be a long process. Selina was worried that Y/n wasn’t strong enough to fight off the toxins or that this time Joker had perfected his virus.

“Selina,” Y/n croaked.

Selina turned from the window to hurry over to the bed. She dropped onto the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Selina spoke softly.

“Is it really you?” Y/n asked, her voice was thick and hoarse.

“It’s me. I made you a promise. You’re safe,” Selina said.

Y/n closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears.

“Y/n, Joker gave you a rather large dose of his virus. I’m afraid that you won’t be able to get past this,” Selina explained.

Selina could tell that Y/n was trying to think of something. She could see the hard look of concentration on her face.

“My place,” Y/n began.

“Has been destroyed,” Selina pointed out.

Y/n shook her head.

Finally, she opened her eyes to look at Selina.

“I was smarter this time,” Y/n said.

Selina couldn’t help but smile.

“In my closet is a safety lock box. It has a few of my last cures and my notes,” Y/n began.

“Y/n,” Selina interrupted.

“You have to go get them, Selina. My cures won’t cure me 100% but it will at least help me feel better,” Y/n explained.

“I can’t just leave you here,” Selina said.

“Yes, you can, I need you to go,” Y/n told her.

Selina sighed. She could tell that Y/n was beginning to lose consciousness again. She was right if Selina didn’t go now things could get worse for her. But she also knew that she couldn’t leave her alone. Y/n could throw up and end up choking on her own vomit. Selina knew the only thing she could do. She had to call for backup.

Selina walked into the bathroom and closed the door as quietly as she could. She dialed the familiar number. It rang and rang before going to voicemail. Sighing heavily, she called again and again before Jason finally answered his phone.

“What?” Jason snapped.

“Come to the old Motel on Hardwick Lane,” Selina said.

“What?” Jason said in confusion.

“Just get here,” Selina hissed before hanging up on him.

Selina cracked open the door to look over at the bed. Y/n was back to being out cold. Selina walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Several long minutes went by when Selina finally heard the familiar sound of Jason’s bike. Selina stepped outside of the motel room and flagged down Jason.

He yanked off his helmet and then walked over to where Selina stood.

“What the fuck is going on Selina?” Jason demanded.

“Come with me,” Selina said.

Jason had no other choice but to follow her inside of the motel room. Selina quickly shut the door behind him. Jason scanned the room. His eyes stopped at the bed. His heart dropped and his stomach rolled. Jason quickly looked over at Selina.

“How? Where?” Jason stumbled over his words.

“Joker,” Selina simply said.

Jason hurried over to the side of the bed. Carefully he dropped down next to her. She let out a small whimper. Taking her hand in his, Jason stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. His throat felt thick as he held back the tears. Y/n was covered in bruises. Blood stained her skin and her clothes. Jason could see where Selina had bandaged most of her wounds.

“Jay she’s really sick,” Selina said.

Jason finally looked over at her.

“Did he inject her with the virus?” Jason’s voice cracked as he asked a question.

“With double the dose, Jay. I have to go, she says that she has some cures hidden away at her apartment,” Selina said.

Jason shook his head. “I’ve been in her apartment. It’s trashed,”

“She had a backup plan, Jason. I know where it’s hidden and along with her notes,” Selina explained.

Jason said nothing as he looked back over her. Her hair was soaked from sweat. He could feel her shivering, but she was hot to the touch. Her lips were beginning to turn blue. Jason closed his eyes.

“I’ll stay with her,” Jason finally said.

“I won’t be gone long. Call me if she changes or gets worse,” Selina said.

Jason nodded.

Selina quickly slipped from the room. Alone, Jason crawled into the bed to lay next to her. She may be sweating, but Jason couldn’t go much longer without having her in his arms. Curling up behind her, Jason pulled Y/n into his arms.

Several minutes went by when she began to stir in his arms. Jason sat up and looked down at her.

“Y/n,” Jason said softly.

He watched as her eyes began to flutter open. They were glazed over and she looked up at him in confusion.

“Jason,” She whispered her lip quivered.

“Hi doll,” Jason greeted with a grin.

“Please, I can’t do this again,” She cried.

“Do what?” Jason asked.

“I can’t lose you again,” She replied.

Jason was confused.

“Doll, you never lost me in the first place,” Jason said.

Even though her body ached, Y/n slid away from Jason. He tried grabbing her arm to keep her from falling out of the bed.

“I won’t be fooled again, Joker!” She screamed.

“Hey! Hey! It’s me,” Jason said.

Panic had already settled in. With a quick jab with her elbow, Y/n hit Jason in the jaw. He released her and she fell out of the bed with a thud. She cried in pain, the blow hardly did any damage to Jason. He sat on the bed in confusion as Y/n hurried to her feet. She stumbled a little and reached out towards the wall to steady herself.

“Y/n, it’s just the toxins talking. You need to calm down,” Jason said.

She furiously shook her head.

“I refuse to watch you die again,” She said.

Slowly and carefully, Jason climbed off the bed. He held up his hands in surrender so she could see that he meant her no harm.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I am not going to die either,” Jason said.

“Liar!” Y/n roared before lunging at him.

Jason wasn’t expecting that and she caught him off guard. She shoved her open palm upwards catching him in the nose. He heard the sickening crunch of his nose and the immediate warmth from the blood. Swearing, he stumbled backward and ended up tripping over his own feet. Jason let out a deep growl as his ass came into contact with the hard floor.

“Fuck,” Jason swore as he popped his nose back into place.

Y/n stood there in shock. Her vision didn’t blacken like last time. He didn’t disappear like all of the other times. Could this really be Jason?

“Jay?” She whispered.

Jason looked up at her.

“Is it really you?” She asked.

Wiping his bloody hands on his jeans he nodded.

“It’s me, baby, it’s really me,” He said.

She let out a long sigh of relief. Falling to her knees she crawled over to him. Ignoring his bloody hands and his still bleeding nose, Y/n crawled into his lap.

“I’m sorry,” She said.

Jason only wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“It’s okay,” Jason said.

Y/n nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and took in a deep breath. The familiar scent of him filled her nostrils and it brought immediate relief. Letting the tears finally fall, Y/n closed her eyes and just sank into his warmth.

Jason kissed the top of her head and just rocked her back and forth. He sat on the floor a bloody mess, but he didn’t care. She had dropped off after a few minutes and he didn’t dare move as he didn’t want to risk waking her up.

Fifteen minutes later, she woke with a start.

“Shh, you’re okay,” He said.

You looked up at him.

Jason looked down at you.

“Hey you,” He said.

Their conversation didn’t even get to start as the door to the motel opened. Selina quickly slid inside. She froze at the sight in front of her.

“Whoa, what happened?” Selina asked.

“Just a little misunderstanding, but we’re both okay now,” Jason said.

Selina knelt down and checked Jason’s nose.

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up and I’ll administer the cure,” Selina suggested.

Jason helped you to the edge of the bed. He squeezed your hand before disappearing into the bathroom. You looked over at Selina.

“Did you find everything?” You asked.

“It was all there,” Selina said pulling off her bag.

She pulled out your notes and set them on the bed next to you. Next, she pulled out a few viles of the cure.

“Give me 50cc,” You said.

Selina looked at you with wide eyes.

“It was a double injection of the virus Selina, we need to try and counteract it,” You explained.

Selina nodded. Jason was just coming out of the bathroom with a clean face as Selina was filling the syringe with the cure.

“Whoa, that’s a lot,” Jason snapped.

“I know what I’m doing,” You shot back.

Jason fell silent. He dropped down next to you and laced your hand with his.

Selina lifted your sleeve and then cleaned a spot on your arm. You squeezed Jason’s hand just as Selina poked your skin with the needle. You let out a small hiss. You watched as the clear liquid disappeared into your arm.

Slowly, Selina pulled the needle out. She quickly covered the spot with a small band-aid. You were feeling tired again. You leaned your head against Jason’s shoulder.

“Your dad has been blowing up my phone,” Selina said

“Shit, I forgot,” Jason said.

“Forgot, what?” You asked looking up at him.

“Everyone is out looking for you,” Jason answered.

“Oh,” You said.

“Stay with her. I’ll go, keep him and your brothers off your trail,” Selina said.

“Thank you, Selina,” Jason said.

Selina nodded.

“Call me for anything,” Selina said.

Jason nodded in return.

Selina kissed your forehead.

“Keep fighting. I’ll be back soon,” Selina said.

You grabbed her arm before she could turn away. She glanced down at you.

“Thank you,” You said.

Selina gave you a soft smile.

“Anytime, you’re family,” Selina replied before quickly leaving.

The two of you sat in silence for a long time. Jason wanted to know what happened. You knew that, but you weren’t quite sure if you were ready to relive everything that happened with Joker.

“I’m sorry,” Jason’s apology broke the silence.

You looked up at him in confusion.

“Why are you sorry?” You asked him.

“I should have known that Joker wasn’t done with you. I know better that he’s a psychotic piece of shit,” Jason explained.

“Hey,” You said cutting him off.

Jason refused to look down at you.

You grabbed his chin and forced him to look at you.

“You are not to blame for this. Creating this cure was my decision, Jason. I knew what I was getting myself into. Especially, after discovering that Joker was behind everything. I kept pushing. Not you. Me.” You told him.

Jason swore and got to his feet. Your hand slid out of his as he began to pace back and forth.

“I’m going to kill him once and for all,” Jason snarled.

“No!” You practically shouted.

Jason stopped pacing and looked at you.

“Hey, it will be alright, I know what I’m doing,” Jason said.

You shook your head.

“Jay, it’s different this time, okay?” You said.

Jason knelt down in front of you.

“Jason, I need to tell you something,” You told him your hand came up to cup his cheek.

Jason placed his hand over yours.

“What is it?” Jason asked.

“Joker knows our fears, Jason. He used mine against me and he’ll use yours against you and the same for everybody else,” You explained.

“Y/n, what happened?” Jason asked.

You knew you had to tell him. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You have to promise to stay calm and that you won’t storm out of here on a mission,” You said.

Jason mulled the decision over. Right now he would have agreed on anything and everything for you.

“I promise,” Jason said.

So you began to recount what had happened. You started with coming back to finding your apartment once again trashed. You told him how you tried fighting Joker’s goons off, but you weren’t strong enough to beat the three of them. You explained how you woke tied up and trapped in a room with Joker.

The more you explained what had happened with Joker you could see the anger setting in Jason’s face. His hand curled into a fist and he began to shake when you told him how he used a crowbar on you. Jason got to his feet and paced while you continued on.

You filled him in on how he injected you with a larger dose. That your fears come to life in hallucinations. You told Jason how you had to watch him die over and over again which made you feel like a piece of you was dying every time you had to watch the life leave his eyes.

“There were so many times that I wanted to give up,” You told him.

“You’re too damn stubborn for that,” Jason said with a smirk.

You couldn’t help but smile.

“But there was just enough hope left in me that I knew that if I kept holding on that I’d be able to see you again. To see Dick, Tim, and Damian. I also knew that if I gave up that there wouldn’t be anyone out there to perfect my cure and to beat Joker all together,” You said.

“You beat him this time, Y/n. And together we’re going to bring him down,” Jason said.

You gave him a sad smile.

“Look at me Jason, I am in no condition to continue this battle,” You told him as your body began to shiver again.

Jason held back his concerns. He watched as you crawled to the top of the bed so you could slip under the covers.

“That’s fine. You be the brains and I’ll be the muscle. That’s how we work best anyways,” Jason said.

You forced a smile to keep yourself from whimpering in pain.

“You’re not going to be able to take him down yourself, Jay,” You told him.

“Then I’ll bring backup,” Jason said.

“You’re not a team player,” You reminded him.

“For you, I will be,” Jason said.

You coughed as you slid further under the blankets.

“That’s a lot to ask of your brothers. From your family,” You replied.

“They love you Y/n, you know they’ll do it,” Jason answered.

Jason noticed how you gasped several times as you struggled to breathe. You were sweating again.

“Can we talk about this later? I need a nap,” You asked.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed.

“Of course,” He said softly.

Jason noticed how the left part of your face began to twitch. He watched a spasm roll down the left side of your body.

“Could you get me some water?” You asked, your throat was suddenly dry.

Jason shot off the bed and into the bathroom to fill up a glass. When he came back into the main part of the room you were already sleeping. Setting the glass on the nightstand, Jason took a seat next to you once again. The symptoms were coming back in full force. Your body wasn’t sweating the toxins out and it looked as if your body was rejecting the cure.

What the hell was he supposed to do? You were sick. There was a good possibility that you could die. Being cooped up in this motel room wasn’t going to help you either. You needed real help. More than what he and Selina could do for you. Star City was on the outside of Gotham and he could drive you there, but at the state you were in Jason worried that you wouldn’t make it that far out of town. Swearing, Jason left the motel room so he didn’t wake you.

Dialing Dick’s number he waited for his brother to answer.

“Where the fuck are you?” Dick demanded.

“Hi to you too,” Jason snapped.

Dick sighed. “Seriously, Jay, where are you?” Dick asked.

“I need you and the others to meet me at the Manor in fifteen,” Jason said.

“Why?” Dick asked.

“Stop questioning me and just do it,” Jason growled before hanging up.

Shoving his phone into his jacket pocket, Jason went back in. He knew he had his bike, but he was determined to get you to the Manor in one piece. Wrapping you up in the blanket, Jason picked you up and carried you out.

Using one arm, Jason was able to get on his bike and keep you cradle against his chest. Revving his engine, Jason pulled away from the curb and sped through Gotham. Every time you whimpered in pain, Jason looked at you. He could tell that you were fading. He went even faster and prayed that the police were busy elsewhere.

Once he made it through Gotham, he hit the max speed on his bike as he raced back towards the Manor. At the Manor, Jason parked his bike and with you still in his arms he ran up the stairs. He pushed open the massive oak door.

“Bruce! Alfred!” Jason shouted.

The two men came around the corner with his brothers hot on his heels.

“Y/n,” Dick gasped.

“Hurry, she’s dying,” Jason hissed and everyone split apart running around trying to gather everything they needed as Bruce lead Jason down to the Batcave with you still in his arms.

“Stay with me,” Jason whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


	19. Decisions, Decisions

Bruce and Alfred worked all night. He called in Lucius Fox to bring over some new equipment that Wayne Enterprises had been working on. With the new technology and the three men working nonstop together they were able to revive Y/n when she flatlined twice but also get her back into perfect health.

Jason sat with her all night as the Wayne Technology scanned over her body over and over again. Jason watched in awe as bruises, scrapes, and open wounds began to heal. He could see her side shifting as her ribs began to move back into place.

She didn’t make a sound. Y/n didn’t even move throughout the whole ordeal. When Lucious came to remove the technology he stared at Jason.

“What?” Jason snapped.

“She’s going to be okay, Jason,” Lucius said.

Jason gave him a curt nod.

Lucius took the technology and left Jason alone. Sighing, Jason stood and walked over to the sink and filled up a bowl with warm water. Sitting back down next to her, he dipped a cloth into the warm water and then began wiping away the blood off her skin.

A few tears slid down his cheeks as he thought about what she went through. How Joker turned his anger for Jason onto her. She suffered because of him. This was all because of him and Jason didn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive himself.

“Jay?” A voice said.

Jason quickly wiped away his tears before turning towards the doorway. Damian stood there, his hand on the doorknob and the look of worry on his face.

“What’s up, D?” Jason asked.

“I just wanted to check on her,” Damian said.

Jason waved for his little brother to come over and join him. Damian hurried across the lab so he could join Jason. He looked down at Y/n.

“Has she woken up, yet?” Damian asked.

Jason shook his head. Damian let out a long annoyed sigh. Jason ruffled his brother’s hair.

“Don’t worry, little man. She’ll wake up soon,” Jason reassured his brother.

Damian grabbed her hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze hoping that she’d respond.

“Have you left her side?” Damian asked.

Jason shook his head.

“I can stay with her while you eat and shower or even get some sleep,” Damian suggested.

Jason thought it over. His own stench was starting to make his eyes water. His stomach rumbled and thought of a snack. And he already knew that he was exhausted to his core.

“I’ll only take a few hours,” Jason began.

“Jay, you need the sleep. I’ll wake you up if she wakes up,” Damian interrupted his brother.

“Okay,” Jason said standing.

Damian took Jason’s spot as Jason started to make his way upstairs. Damian rested his chin on his hands as his eyes roamed over Y/n’s body. He was amazed at how healthy she looked. Damian thought that Y/n was already dead when Jason had brought her back to the Manor.

When Damian found out that the Joker had done this to her. Damian felt a lot of things. He wanted to kill the Joker himself. He wanted to pummel his dad in the face for not ending Joker years ago. Damian wanted to slam Jason’s face in the wall several times for not keeping her safe like he was supposed to, but Damian also blamed himself. She was one of his best friends.

Damian loved her like the sister he never had. She was always so kind to him. Y/n always put him first no matter what. He loved the nights she’d stay up late to play video games with him. Mortal Kombat was her favorite and she always kicked his ass.

He also loved Friday nights when she’d come over to hang with the boys, but when his older brothers seemed to be too busy for her and him, they would always end up in the kitchen baking. She had taught him so many different things in the kitchen. And everything she made always was so mouthwatering and disappeared in a matter of minutes.

If she had died, Damian didn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive himself for not being there for her. He’d never be able to look at Jason the same way again or trust his dad to keep Gotham safe.

But now that she was alive and healthy, Damian couldn’t wait for her to wake up again. He just wanted to tell her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. Y/n had to know that. She just had to.

It had only been a few hours when the door to the lab opened. Dick came in. Damian scowled at his brother.

“What are you doing here?” Damian growled.

“To be your relief,” Dick said.

“I don’t need a break,” Damian snapped.

Dick crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s 2 in the morning. Go get some rest,” Dick said.

Damian sighed.

“Come on D, you know I’ll wake you,” Dick said.

Damian slid off the chair.

“If you don’t wake me,” Damian began.

“You’ll serve dad my head on a silver platter, I know,” Dick finished for him.

Damian only nodded before leaving Dick alone with Y/n.

Alone, Dick slid the chair out of the room. He brushed some her hair out of her eyes so he could press a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m so sorry,” Dick whispered.

Y/n lay unconscious.

They should have kept her safe. He should have been there for her. She was his friend first. He was the one who brought Y/n into this family. She was his friend first. The two of them were best friends, how could he have just abandoned her like that? She needed him and he was nowhere to be found. He let her down and Dick wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to make it up to her.

He just watched his watch turn 4:43 when Tim came stumbling into the lab with a cup of coffee and a donut hanging out of his mouth. Dick stood. He knew that Tim was coming to take over. As Dick walked past his brother he grabbed the donut from his mouth before continuing on. Before Tim could even think about protecting his coffee, Dick stole that too.

Empty handed and hungry, Tim went over to where Y/n was. He slumped down in the chair and let out a long sigh.

“You know you’re going to make me go full gray before I hit twenty-one,” Tim said.

He sighed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that we all failed you. We should have destroyed Joker years ago,” Tim apologized.

He took your hand in his.

“Y/n, we just really need you to wake up,” Tim pleaded but got nothing in return.

Giving up, Tim sat back with a sigh. Still holding onto your hand Tim began to fall asleep and then his head rolled back with slight snores came from his mouth.

Tim was already out of it and didn’t feel Y/n give his hand a squeeze before his hand went limp, his arm falling away, and Y/n’s hand going back to the table.

Eventually, all of the boys ended up down in the lab. They were sprawled out sleeping in odd places. Jason was the only one awake. He sat with Y/n’s hand still in his.

“Jason,” A soft voice broke the silence.

Jason’s eyes shot up.

“Y/n?” Jason said.

“Hey,” You said.

“How are you feeling?” Jason asked.

“For getting my ass handed to me? Better than I should be,” You explained.

“You’ll have to thank Bruce and Lucius,” Jason said.

“God, what did they do? Give me a whole new body,” You asked.

Jason laughed.

“No, but they used some new technology on you that saved your life,” Jason explained.

Slowly, you began to sit up. Jason hurried to help you up. Once you were sitting up you swatted away his hands.

“Stop it,” you hissed, “I’m fine,”

Jason’s hand fell to his side.

“What can I get you?” Jason asked.

“A glass of water would be great,” You said.

“I’ll be right back,” Jason said before rushing out of the room.

Sighing, you looked around. Dick was curled up in a small chair snoring away. Tim was curled up in the fetal position using Damian who was slumped over leaning against the wall as his pillow. A small smile tugged at your lips.

“Hey!” You exclaimed loudly.

Startling the boys they all scrambled to their feet. When they realized that there was no danger you could see their shoulders begin to sag in relief.

“Y/n!” Damian shouted.

The three boys ran over to the table. They argued and tried to hug you first. You only laughed. You looked up as the door swung open and Jason came in with your water. Jason elbowed his way through his brothers over to you.

“Here you go,” Jason said.

“Thanks,” You smiled taking the water from him.

“I see that you’re awake,” Bruce said from the doorway.

“Thanks to you,” You said.

“You’re family, we’d do anything for family,” Bruce said.

“Again, thanks,” You replied.

“Why don’t we head on upstairs to the kitchen. I’m sure Y/n could use a good homemade meal,” Bruce suggested.

“As long as you’re not the one doing the cooking,” Dick said.

Everyone laughed and Bruce glared at his son.

“No, Alfred will be more than happy to whip something up,” Bruce said.

Damian ran over to take your hand in his.

“Come on, let’s go,” Damian said tugging on your hand.

You let the little devil pull you out of the lab and up the stairs to the main part of the house. Everyone walked towards the kitchen.

Alfred and Lucius came out of the kitchen.

“Glad to see you on your two feet again, Miss,” Alfred said.

You smiled and gave the older man a hug. Lucius was next to pull you in for a tight hug. Everyone scattered in the kitchen while Lucius and Alfred began to cook. The conversation was kept light, it felt tense and awkward. Which you weren’t surprised by.

Of course, you were grateful. Without them, you wouldn’t have been saved. But you still felt a huge betrayal with them lying to you about pretty much everything. Especially, all of them lying about Jason hurt the most.

But you weren’t stupid. You knew, in the end, you were going to need them. By now, Joker had to have realized that you were gone and not dead like he had hoped. It was also obvious from past experiences you weren’t going to be able to protect yourself from Joker and his goons.

However, was it really worth it to stay here with Jason and all of them? You knew that eventually, this topic would come up. You knew that Jason wouldn’t want you to leave and be left alone in your apartment being a sitting duck for Joker.

But you couldn’t be around them. They were literally making your skin crawl with nerves and uneasiness.

“Hello, earth to Y/n,” Tim said waving a hand in your face.

You snapped out of it. “Huh? Sorry,”

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Dick asked you.

“Oh, just thinking about what my next move is,” You admitted.

“And what will that be?” Jason asked curiously.

“Whether or not my place is the safest place to go,” You replied.

“Obviously, it isn’t,” Dick snapped.

You sighed,“I know that so that’s why I’m trying to decide what my next move is,” You said.

“It’s here with me and us,” Jason quickly said.

You shrugged.

“I don’t know,” You said.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Damian snapped.

Again you shrugged with a sigh.

“I mean you’ve all lied to me. This place isn’t clearly the healthiest place to be,” You replied.

“Y/n, this isn’t up for discussion,” Jason growled.

“Um, excuse me, who died and made you my boss?” You growled.

“Well, technically he did die,” Tim interjected.

You threw a glare his way, he backed away slowly with his hands held up in surrender.

“You weren’t the boss of me before you died and you sure in hell are not my boss now,” You snarled.

“Y/n, we have the means to keep you protected here,” Bruce interrupted.

You threw back your head with a laugh.

“You’re right you do have everything to keep me safe, but I don’t trust any of you,” You snapped.

“Y/n,” Damian’s voice cracked.

Your face softened. You knelt down to be eye level with Damian. You pulled him in close and whispered a few things to him. Slowly, he nodded, understanding why you are so upset. You promised Damian that you weren’t upset with him that he was just getting stuck in the middle of a shitty situation.

“Joker could come after you, again,” Jason pointed out.

You stood.

“Yeah, well you’re already his favorite plaything I don’t need you to be more involved with him,” You shot back.

Jason froze.

“Y/n,” Dick began.

“All of you just butt out!” You exclaimed.

Storming out of the kitchen you left everyone standing around with their mouths hung wide open. Damian glared up at his little brother

“What, Damian?” Jason asked with a growl.

“This is all your fault,” Damian hissed.

Jason only nodded. “I know,”

To make a point of his annoyance clear to his brother, Damian punched Jason right in the groin. Jason dropped to the floor, Bruce and Alfred gasped, Lucius shook his head, Dick gasped, and Tim started laughing.

Turning on his heel with his nose high in the air, Damian stormed out of the kitchen. Dick went over to Jason and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Jason shrugged it off.

At the sound of the front door slamming shut everyone hurried out of the kitchen. Just as they whipped open the front door you were just closing the door to a familiar car.

“Selina?” Bruce asked.

Selina said nothing before pulling away. Jason stumbled down the stairs after you trying to get you to come back.

“Shit, now what?” Dick asked.

“Let’s go,” Jason snarled.

“Where?” Tim asked.

“To Selina’s, we’ll make her realize that she’s safer here with us,” Jason answered.

“Boys, I think,” Bruce began.

Jason turned his cold gaze to him.

“I really don’t give a shit what you think,” Jason hissed.

“Move it,” Jason ordered.

The three adults watched as the boys ran to the garage. Bruce started to go after them, but Lucius grabbed his arm before he could run off.

“Let me go,” Bruce ordered.

“Your boys are worried about their friend. Let them do this,” Lucius said.

Bruce sighed.

“I agree with Master Fox, sir. These boys care about her and want to try and keep her safe,” Alfred piped up.

Bruce nodded.

You sank deep into Selina’s plush seats as she wordlessly drove. The rush of anger and other emotions had you wishing you’d stayed out for longer.

“Y/n,” Selina spoke while tapping your thigh.

Snapping from your thoughts you straightened in your seat to look around only to find a few annoyingly familiar vehicles zipping through traffic to catch up to Selina’s car.

A certain motorcycle headlight disappeared as it inched closer to the car’s bumper you exhaled harshly.

“They are determined to look out for you Y/n.” Selina spoke calmly while pulling into her driveway.

You rolled your eyes, “I couldn’t care less. I don’t need caretakers and I sure as hell don’t need ones that’d rather stab me in the back themselves.”

As Selina put her car in park it didn’t take long for it to be surrounded by the boys. Stepping from the car you walked into Selina’s house fully ignoring the calls of your name and other things said by the boys.

You caught sight of Selina watching you with worried eyes as you went about recollecting your belongings from her spare room.

Flipping through your written notes of the cure you made a few extra scribbles before turning on your heel and slamming the notebook into Jay’s chest as he came into the room.

Jay stumbled back a few steps while clutching your notepad before you silently weaved through the boys back to the main area of the house.

Dick’s firm grasp on your forearm forced you to a stop.

“Y/n come on, we just want to talk,” Dick said softly.

Ripping your arm free, “So now I’m worth the time to chase after and try to talk to? Jeez, Dick, that would have been a lot more useful several years ago,” you said.

Dick’s shoulders dropped slightly before Tim was stepping closer.

“We’re sorry-” Tim started.

You barked a bitter laugh, “You think that makes everything better? You guys apologizing now is like putting a band-aid over a crater-sized hole, it doesn’t do jack.”

Taking several steps back you maintained distance. Your eyes cut to each of the boys before you shook your head. The stress of everything was finally taking its toll and you couldn’t be bothered to feel anything more than nothing at all.

Running fingers through your hair you gathered your thoughts before speaking calmly.

“I’m not going to cry and scream over this anymore. I can’t and I won’t do it. I’m done, with all of you. I appreciate what you all did for me, but I didn’t ask-”

“We weren’t going to just let you die-” Tim started.

“Well, maybe you should have because I can’t do this with you guys anymore. I can’t be around people who feel the need to pick and choose what I need to know. I can’t be around people I can’t trust.”

“Y/n-” Jay interjected.

“And I definitely can’t be around people who manipulate my feelings.” You gave Jay a pointed look making him flinch before relooking at the others, “You had ample time and opportunity to talk to me, and continually decided not to. You all got here on your own therefore you all can leave the same way, without me. Now if you could all be so kind I have to go see what’s salvageable at my place. The notes I gave Jay should be enough to-”

“Look we get it your pissed, and its totally appropriate, but all that aside you need to stay close. We can keep you protected. Just come back to the Manor and we can-”

“Let me break it down more simply since you seem unable to understand. I am not going with any of you. I am done and no longer wish to see any of you ever again. I’ll take my chances with Joker alone, I’m a grown ass woman.”

“Says the quote-unquote grown ass woman that just got kidnapped by him,” Jay said snidely.

You turned sharply to Jay, “You know what, I don’t need your fucking negativity in my life right now.”

“Seriously Y/n? Your acting like a little kid about this. Play things smart,” Jay growled.

Your eyes grew as annoyance flared alive deep inside you, “You know what you all can go burn in Hell for all I care. Just stay away from me and stop trying to fix your fuck up.”

Turning on your heel you opened the front door before turning to look at Selina, “Thank you, Selina. I Would say it was nice visiting but I can’t say that I enjoy your company any longer.”

Selina’s lips thinned as her eyes softened with sadness as you spoke. You frowned slightly at her expression but had to do what was right for you. Trying to please people that were pitted against you wouldn’t get you anywhere. Casting the boys all a parting look you gave them the bird before beginning your trek back to your apartment.

You made it to the end of Selina’s driveway before Jason was rushing up to you.

“Doll, just let me explain-”

“No. You had your time Jason and it’s long since passed. Go find someone else’s emotions to play with because I literally cannot do it anymore.”

“It wasn’t supposed to get this far out of hand-”

“But it did.” You said curtly, “I lost you once Jason and it damn near killed me so let me be the one to repay the favor. Take your words and shove them up your ass. I am done and I mean it.”

“Stop being a fucking child and just-”

“Bye, Jay.” You said while putting your hand in his face to cut off his words. “I’m done talking to people who are a living lie.” Walking around him you kept on your path.

Jay watched you leave as his mouth hung open. A flood of emotions had him frozen in place unable to process anything.

A sleek black car pulled up before the rear window rolled down. Upon seeing Bruce’s sad expression Jason let his annoyance take dominance.

Dick and the other boys made their way over to their dad’s car.

“Looks like things didn’t work out.” Bruce turned toward Alfred in the driver seat, “I don’t think my get along t-shirt is big enough to fix this.”

Alfred sighed, “Master Bruce-”

Before Alfred could even attempt to explain why his idea would never work Jason was hurtling Y/n’s notebook at Bruce through the window.

Dick immediately grabbed at Jay as Damian gave a laugh and Tim simply rolled his eyes.

“Get the fuck off me!” Jay yelled before tearing free. Turning back to Bruce Jay pointed a finger, “Shove your shirt and those notes up your ass, Bruce. Y/n is done with all of us and it’s time you take partial fault.”

Stepping around the car Jay shook with anger before shooting over his shoulder, “I’m done with this fucking shit.”

“Jay, wait-” Tim’s words died as his brother tore off on his bike.

Damian thrust his hands in his pockets as he spoke with defeat, “Just let him go Drake.”

Dick looked down at his younger brothers. Rubbing the back of his neck Dick was at a loss for what to do or say.

Tim and Damian made their way toward Tim’s car. Dick eventually got on his bike as well. Both car and motorcycle purred to life as Bruce looked at his sons with confusion.

“Where you guys going?” Bruce hollered.

“Anywhere that’s not home,” Tim shouted before the three were all pulling away.

Bruce sat in stunned silence for what felt like the millionth time. Looking into his lap Bruce finally processed Y/n’s several pages worth of cure notes.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head, “Alfred who’s that one event planner that we used for the gala last year?”

“Master Bruce, champagne and mediocre appetizers aren’t going to fix-”

Bruce spoke lowly, “It’s worth a shot. Y/n will be entitled to come seeing as its medically related to her job and the boys will just have to come.”

Alfred sighed wearily, “Of course Master Bruce, I have dialed their number. The call should be redirected to your personal phone back there sir.”

As Alfred made his way back towards the Manor, Bruce pressed the phone to his ear. He had a plan and he needed to act on it now before there was no hope left for his children and their friend.

———-

You had no idea how he had even found you. But I guess it didn’t really surprise you that Bruce figured out that you were staying with Mariah. You stared down at the large black envelope in your hands. You also couldn’t believe that Bruce would have the audacity to even invite you to one of his stupid balls.

Sighing, you ripped open the envelope and began to read the large gold font. Slowly, as you read your mouth fell open.

You are cordially invited to The Y/L/N Foundation masquerade ball.

Saturday evening we will be honoring Y/n Y/l/n and her brilliant mind. We will be raising money to further fund her research for the cure she has created to save the lives of hundreds of people.

Please join us at 7pm for drinks and hors-d'oeuvres followed by a night full of music, laughter, and friends. The auction will begin at 9pm sharp.

xx

Bruce Wayne & Family

“Y/n!” Mariah shouted.

You tore your gaze away from the invitation to your friend. Mariah came limping into your room on her crutches with a huge smile on her face and an identical invitation gripped in her hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Mariah asked.

You tossed down your invitation.

“Because I didn’t know about it,” You replied simply.

“A surprise? How awesome! I can’t wait to go,” Mariah grinned.

“I know you’ll have a great time,” You said.

Mariah frowned.

“You’re not coming?” Mariah asked.

You threw back your head and laughed.

“Are you kidding me? I know what he’s doing,” You snarled.

Mariah sighed. “Come on Y/n, this is a major thing for you,”

You shook your head.

“He’s trying to force all of us to make amends. And the only reason he is trying to raise money for my research is to say sorry and I’m not having any of it,” You snarled.

Mariah just stared at you.

“You can’t stay mad at them forever,” Mariah said.

“Watch me,” You hissed.

Maria limped over to take a seat next to you on your bed.

“Fine, you’re pissed and you want to stay pissed that’s fine with me, but don’t blow this opportunity, you’ll get some serious money to mass produce your cure. Think of all of the lives you could save if you had that kind of cash,” Mariah explained.

You sighed and looked up at her.

“I can’t face them again,” You admitted.

“You don’t have to, at least not alone. I’ll be your date and just think of all of the people that are going to want to talk to you? The girl who created a cure that is saving all of those sick children,” Mariah said.

“You promise this isn’t a trick? I don’t want you to be leaving me stuck alone with one of them,” You said.

Mariah smiled.

“Even though that does sound like something I would do, but I swear it this time it won’t happen,” Mariah said.

You gave in. “Fine, we can go,”

Mariah threw her arms around you.

“Yes, thank you!” She exclaimed.

You rolled your eyes but hugged her back.

“I take it you don’t have a ball gown?” You asked her with a smile.

Mariah giggled. “Nope!”

You let out a long sigh. “Then I guess we have some dress shopping to do,”

Mariah quickly used her crutches to get up.

“Damn, I’m glad I’m getting this sucker off on Friday,” She said.

“Good timing,” You said as Mariah pulled you to your feet.

Together the two of you left her place and headed into town to start the hunt for the perfect dresses for this weekend.

You decided on going back to the shop that you found your first dress in. The ladies were extremely happy to see you stroll in.

“Time for another dance?” Mrs. White asked.

“This time, Y/n is the honored guest,” Mariah beamed.

Mrs. White clapped her hands.

“Well then let’s find you girls the perfect dresses!” Mrs. White happily said.

Mrs. White lead the two of you towards the back of the shop. She pushed you two down on the bright pink sofa before disappearing into the back of her little shop.

“Darling, are you going to be on crutches?” Mrs. White shouted from the back.

“Nope, I’ll be back to normal by Saturday!” Mariah shot back.

Mrs. White came hustling back out and had an armful of dresses.

“Alright missy, let’s get you all situated first,” Mrs. White said.

Mariah left you on the couch so she could try on the dresses that Mrs. White had pulled out for her.

The dresses were gorgeous but nothing caught either of your girls’ eyes until the very last dress. When Mariah stepped out, your mouth fell open at the sight of her.

“Damn girl, I think you’ve found your dress,” You told her.

Mariah grinned.

“Phew, I’m glad you like it because I fell in love with it the second it hugged my curves,” Mariah said.

You stood and went over to her. She did a circle so you could clearly see the beautiful lavender dress.

“It also comes with a matching mask,” Mrs. White said holding out the mask.

“I’m sold, I’m in love with this,” Mariah smiled.

“I agree,” You said.

“Now, while you change back I’m going to go pull dresses for you young lady,” Mrs. White said before disappearing again.

Several minutes passed by and Mariah came to join you on the couch. Mrs. White came back out and she was holding a single dress.

“I wanted to give this to you last time, but you loved that other one so much,” Mrs. White explained.

Standing you took the dress from her.

“Go,” Mariah urged.

You entered the dressing room and quickly undressed. You slipped the dress on and you were stunned at the person staring back at you in the mirror.

“Are you ready yet?” Mariah asked.

“Coming,” You simply said.

Walking out of the dressing room you came to stand before Mariah and Mrs. White. Neither women said a thing.

“Does it look bad?” You asked.

“Holy shit, Y/n,” Mariah said.

“What she said,” Mrs. White agreed.

You turned to look at yourself again in the mirror. The dress was red and slim, clinging to your curves.

“You can see my scars in the back,” You began.

“We can hide that with makeup,” Mariah said.

“You sure?” You asked.

Mariah nodded.

“This dress was so meant for you,” Mrs. White gushed.

You blushed.

“I agree, you look amazing, Y/n,” Mariah said.

You turned towards Mrs. White.

“Do you have a mask to match?” You asked her.

Mrs. White nodded and hurried over to her desk to grab a white box. She slid off the lid and held the box out to you so you could see the mask.

“This is perfect Mrs. White,” You told her.

She smiled and you could see that she had tears her in her eyes.

“You two are going to knock everyone over with your looks,” Mrs. White said.

You went back into the dressing room to change. Mrs. White packed up the dresses along with the matching masks before ringing the two of you up at the front register.

After all of the shopping was done for dresses, accessories, and shoes the two of you headed back towards Mariah’s place. As you neared her place, you cursed inwardly as Mariah sat up.

“Who’s bike is that?” Mariah asked.

“Let me handle it, okay?” You said.

“Is it Jason’s?” Mariah asked.

After the huge argument with the boys, you broke down in front of Mariah and told her everything. About the boys’ secret identity, why you created the cure, all of it, you just couldn’t hold it in anymore.

You pulled into the driveway and parked.

“Go inside, Mariah,” You ordered.

“Are you sure?” Mariah asked.

You nodded before hurrying out to at least help her out of the car. Jason watched the two of you carefully. As Mariah began her way towards the house Jason came to her side.

“Let me help you,” Jason said.

“I’ve got it,” Mariah said.

Jason sighed and dropped his hands. You waited for Mariah to make it inside before turning to face Jason.

“I don’t know where to begin. How did you find me or why are you here?” You snapped.

“You’re not that hard of a person to track,” Jason began.

You crossed your arms.

“And Bruce just wanted to make sure that you got the invitations,” Jason said.

“A phone call would have sufficed,” You pointed out to him.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d answer it,” Jason shot back.

Sighing you ran a hand through your hair.

“We got the invitation, I’m fine, and we’ll both be there,” You told him.

Jason curtly nod.

“I was thinking that maybe I could take you,” Jason began.

“No thanks, Mariah is going to be my date for the evening,” You replied.

Again Jason nodded.

You adjusted the garment bags and other bags in your arms.

“Goodbye Jason,” You said turning away from him.

“Bye Y/n,” Jason replied.

You disappeared inside. Leaning up against the door you let out a long sigh.

“You okay?” Mariah asked.

“Just fucking peachy,” You hissed.

“I think wine is called for,” Mariah said.

“I second that,” You replied.

Dropping your bags off into each of your rooms you hurried back to the living room to plop down next to Mariah. She poured you both a huge glass of wine and you turned on the tv.

“Cheesy horror flicks?” You asked.

“Perfect,” Mariah grinned as you started up a movie.

You were so not looking forward to this weekend.

——————–

Maria was super excited when a sleek black limo came to her place Saturday night to pick the two of you up. You weren’t that surprised but faked enthusiasm for your friend. The two of you helped each other get ready for the night. Mariah kept her long black hair down and curled into loose curls. You pulled your hair up into a braided updo.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Mariah growled.

You slipped on your mask and turned towards your friend.

“I’m ready now,” You said.

“Finally!” Mariah exclaimed and then pulled you out of her place.

The ride to Wayne Manor wasn’t very long. You stared at the scenery as you were weaved in and out of the city limits. Mariah clung to your hand and squeezed it tightly when the limo pulled into the long driveway.

“I’ve always wanted to see this place,” Mariah gushed.

“It’s gorgeous,” You told her.

The limo pulled up in front of the Manor. Mariah moved to open the door but you stopped her. You knew how this part of the world worked. The driver hurried around to open the door and then help the two of you out.

The two of you stood there, Mariah was still gripping your hand and she looked up at the Manor in awe.

“Holy shit,” Mariah gasped.

You laughed.

“Come, it only gets better on the inside,” You said dragging her up the steps.

Hand in hand, you entered Wayne Manor. Mariah’s mouth fell open as she took in the large place. You just laughed at her and let her stare as you dragged her through the party.

“Y/n!” A voice shouted bringing Mariah’s attention back to reality.

“Hey little man,” You grinned.

“How did you know that was Y/n?” Mariah asked.

“I’d know my best friend anywhere,” Damian grinned.

You lifted up his rather large mask to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You look dashing young man,” You told him.

“Thanks, you look pretty as ever,” Damian said.

You smiled then nodded to your friend.

“Hi! I’m Damian Wayne,” Damian said holding out his hand.

“Well hello Mr. Wayne it’s nice to meet you,” Mariah said shaking his hand.

“Pfft, please, call me Damian, Mr. Wayne is my old man,” Damian said.

A smile tugged at your lips.

“Apologies,” Mariah said.

“Damian!” Someone shouted.

“Sorry, that’s Jon I’ve gotta go,” Damian said.

“Hey!” You shouted after him.

He turned back to look at you.

“No stink bombs,” You said.

Damian grinned an evil sly grin.

“Got it no stink bombs,” Damian said before running off.

You shook your head.

“He’s up to something, isn’t he?” Mariah asked.

You only laughed.

“Yes, Damian doesn’t do balls, so if I were you stay by me and if I say run just do it,” You told her.

“Got it,” Mariah said.

The two of you lost yourselves in the party. For Mariah’s sake you tried. You moved from group to group talking to everyone. Taking in their congratulations and thank yous for the hard work you had been doing with the cure.

You had lost Mariah for awhile but finally found her talking to Tim. Mariah waved you over you didn’t want to go, but you promised her to be on your best behavior.

“Tim,” You said as you came to stand next to Mariah.

“Wait! You’re Tim?” Mariah asked.

Tim nodded.

“Is that why you refused to tell me your name and was asking me all sorts of questions about Y/n?” Mariah demanded to know.

Tim paled.

“Come dance with me,” You said pulling Mariah away from Tim.

“What a jerk,” Mariah hissed as you dragged her to the middle of the room.

You couldn’t lie. You were having the time of your life. Mariah was helping you let loose and have fun. Your face hurt from laughing and smiling so much. Several times when Bruce or one of the boys tried coming to talk to you, Mariah easily slipped you away from them.

Lucius had cornered the two of you and told you about all the money that Bruce had raised for you.

“Do you think that makes up for everything?” Mariah asked leaving Lucius speechless before she swept you away.

As the night came to an end, the two of you had lost your shoes, you both sat on a bench while you waited for your limo. Damian was curled up in your lap fast asleep and Jon was snuggled up with Mariah. You looked over at your friend.

“Well, how was your first ball?” You asked her.

Mariah gave you a sleepy grin.

“It was amazing,” Mariah said.

“Good,” You replied while leaning your head back.

When your driver finally came inside looking for you two that you woke the boys up.

“Head on upstairs,” You told Damian as Jon still clung to Mariah.

“I’m not tired,” Damian pouted.

You laughed.

“Go on now,” You said pushing him slightly

Damian reached for Jon.

“Can we come over soon?” Damian asked.

You looked over at Mariah.

“That would be a great day. We’ll set up a time, okay?” Mariah said.

Damian and Jon nodded, hugged you both and then ran upstairs to bed. The driver escorted the two of you out to the limo.

“Y/n!” Somebody shouted.

You groaned, Mariah tugged on your hand.

“Y/n, please!” Jason shouted.

“Just get in the limo,” Mariah said.

You nodded and climbed into the backseat. You couldn’t hear what she was saying, but you could tell by her body language that she was giving Jason a piece of her mind. Jason stood there slackjawed as Mariah turned to join you in the limo.

“Shall we go home?” Mariah asked.

You nodded.

“Great, hey let’s stop for some fast-food!” Mariah shouted at the driver.

“Yes ma'am,” The driver grinned as he pulled away from the stairs.

You leaned your head against Mariah’s shoulders.

“You deserved all of this tonight, I hope you know that,” Mariah said.

You nodded. “I know,”

“Good, now on to some greasy food!” Mariah exclaimed with a laugh and you couldn’t help but smile.

A real smile that you haven’t done in a long time.

“Ah, I’ve missed that smile,” Mariah said.

“Thanks, Mariah,” You said.

“For what?” Mariah asked.

“You know for everything, for being there for me, for pushing me and not giving up on me,” You said.

“That’s what friends are for,” Mariah said.

“Yeah, but you’ve gone above and beyond,” You told her.

Mariah threw an arm around you. “You deserve the world babe and it’s about time you realized your worth,” Mariah said.

“That’s why I’ve been thinking of moving,” You told her.

Maria looks down at you in complete shock. If you moved it was going to throw everybody off their guard and shake up all of Gotham.


	20. Family Affairs

You don’t even remember how Selina talked you into coming to Wayne Manor, but here you were. The room was thick with tension. You sat with Selina and Damian on one couch. Dick, Jason, and Tim sat on another couch while Alfred stood in the middle of the room watching everyone carefully.

Finally, the door to the library opened. Bruce entered with the Justice League behind him. You rolled your eyes as Damian scoffed. Of course, dramatic Bruce would have to pull in backup to help with this mess that his family caused.

“Thank you for all coming,” Bruce said.

“Like you gave us the choice,” You hissed.

“Agreed,” Damian piped up next to you.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the two of you, but you stared right back at him.

“So what’s the deal? Why are we all here?” Dick asked.

“I mean, it’s nice seeing you all, but what’s the purpose of it,” Tim added.

“The five of you are a team,” Bruce began.

You scoffed sitting back against the couch crossing your arms over your chest.

“And we all are a family. We can’t forget that,” Bruce said.

“Families aren’t supposed to lie and backstab each other,” You pointed out.

“You’re right they’re not supposed to,” Diana said.

“So then if you’re agreeing with me about that then why should I stay and be apart of a family that lies and backstabs me?” You asked.

Diana opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it.

“Kid, every family has their issues,” Arthur piped up.

“Can’t argue with that one, but most families don’t have somebody die, come back to life, choose to lie to their best friend about it, allows said dead person to re-enter their best friends life, lie to them for months, let them grow close and attach to them only to STILL not tell that person the truth,” You said in a cold even tone.

“Y/n, you have to understand that none of us wanted to lie to you. We were only trying to keep you safe,” Bruce said.

“Ha!” You exclaimed.

“Y/n,” Jason said but you turned your cold glare to him.

“All of you decided to make a decision for me. I will agree, I understand that you had to wait to see if Jason was going to be a danger to himself or to others, but he wasn’t and yet you all decided that you should keep that from me. I thought I meant more to all of you than that,” You said.

“Talking this out is going to fix everything, but ignoring each other isn’t going to fix anything either,” Clark interrupted.

“Are you an idiot or just plain stupid?” You asked.

 

Damian sucked in a breath next to you and Tim covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

“I’m neither, Y/n,” Clark replied.

“Then stop acting like it. Every single one of you lied to me. You allowed for me to spend time with someone who was pretending to be someone else. You all sat back and listened to me cry and mourn for a person that I loved AND none of you said or did anything,” You said.

“How would you like it if someone who was super close to you died, came back to life, and I knew, but didn’t tell you? How would you like it Dick, if Wally died, was resurrected and I knew for MONTHS and never told you?” You asked him.

Dick only looked away from you.

“I get it, you want us to be a team to be a family again, but we are way past that, Bruce,” You said getting to your feet.

“Y/n, please don’t go,” Selina begged grabbing onto your wrist to keep you from leaving.

“I can’t deal with this commercial ‘everybody needs to be happy and get along’ bullshit!” You shouted.

“Agreed,” Tim said. “This isn’t a fucking hallmark movie,”

“Enough! All of you sit down and be quiet!” Bruce roared.

Tim sat, but you stayed standing. You were done taking orders from Bruce. Bruce only glared at you, but you narrowed your eyes at him in return. You were done with him and this whole family.

“All of you are stronger together than you are apart. I know that betrayal is one of the hardest things to get over, but there is a major threat out there that wants to take all of you down,” Clark said.

“If you guys can’t come over your differences and go your separate ways it will be easier for Joker and his goons to take all of you down,” Arthur added.

You rolled your eyes.

“I really can’t handle all of your guys’ sappy bullshit,” You snarled.

“Y/n,” Selina hissed.

“No, I’m dead serious. This family is bullshit, has been since day one. It’s obvious that none of us can trust each other anymore. The fact is that every single person that I was close to lied to me. They kept something from me, caused more harm than good. How am I supposed to sweep that all under the rug and just go on with life? I can’t, there is no going back from this,” You explained.

“Do you think that we as a team are perfect? Bruce brought me back from death,” Clark began.

“Shut it, Superlame! He didn’t hide your return from somebody you trusted!” You snarled.

Clark fell silent.

“I have been best friends with Jason since we were young. We have been through a lot of bullshit together. Plenty of good times and bad and I can’t believe that you all think that I should just forgive and forget,” You said.

“We’re not asking you to sweep this under the rug,” Bruce began.

“No, but you want me to give up my freedom and move into this hell hole while you “take down” Joker. And yeah I used air quotations because we all know that you don’t have the balls to kill Joker like you should have done years ago,” You said.

Mouths fell open at your revelation.

“I think we all need to take a step back and relax,” Alfred suggested.

“How about all of you stop trying to back me into a corner and force me to do something that I clearly don’t want to do,” You suggested.

“Y/n, we’re not trying to back you into a corner,” Diana said.

“Well, you certainly make me fucking feel like it,” You hissed.

“Fine, then what does the princess want?” Arthur asked.

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“What I want is for every single one of you to go fuck yourselves and let me leave,” You said as calmly as you could.

“Your language, young lady,” Bruce began.

“Oh shove off, I’m a grown ass woman and will use whatever language I want. With all of that being said are you going to let me out of this fucking place or not?” You asked in a low growl.

 

“Not until we fix this,” Bruce said.

Throwing your hands up in surrender you flopped back on the couch next to Damian.

“I agree with Y/n,” Dick said.

“What?” Bruce asked turning to look at his oldest son.

“There is no fixing us,” Dick began.

“Don’t. Don’t give up on this team, on this family,” Bruce said.

“What family?” Tim shouted. “None of us can even stand each other,”

“Then sit down, shut up, and let us help you,” Alfred said.

Tim rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re just past the part of being saved,” Jason added.

“You guys can’t give up this easily,” Clark replied.

You just shook your head in annoyance. This was going nowhere. You knew that there was only one thing left to do. You were going to have to become vicious. You were going to have to hit them where it hurt so they would finally give up and let you go.

“It’s not giving up if there was nothing there to begin with, Clark.” You stated. “And why the fuck are you all even here? Correct me if I’m wrong but you guys have zero business stepping into this as it is. So how about you stop trying to “help” and just get out.”

“Y/n.” Bruce said sternly.

“You started this Bruce so put on your big boy bat pants and deal with it.” You snapped at him with narrowed eyes.

Before Bruce could open his mouth to snap back Diana was placing a hand on his shoulder and speaking.

“Okay, let’s have everyone just calm down. You all have your individual reasons for being mad at the others and that’s fine, but you need to start laying them out. Open up and talk about everything. Perhaps there’s a way to really work past this.”

You, Jason, and Damian all let out a groan as Dick slumped back into his seat. Tim tried to stand up only for Alfred to shove him back down.

When no one raced to say anything after a while Diana looked between everyone gathered seemingly trying to gauge who to probe first.

On the verge of yanking your hair out, you rose and rocked back on your heels. Your mind searched for a way to end this conversation before you either ended up in a fist fight or screaming match. Neither of which you really wanted to do, but was prepared for given how incessant things were being.

“Just let her leave. Let’s not waste any more of anyone’s time. If she won’t be reasoned with let her-”

Jason’s word cut off as Diana swatted at his head. You stilled and slightly gapped at Jason not just because of his words but by how defeated he sounded. His voice mirroring the weariness you’d been packing away for the last several weeks.

“While I love you, Jason, that’s the most idiotic thing you’ve said in a long time. Whether you all like it or not you all still care about each other. Jason you still lo-”

Jason shot to his feet, “It obviously doesn’t fucking matter! None of us can stand each other anymore. What don’t you get? Y/n is just done. Dick-Tip has been at my throat since I came back alive. Damian and Tim both seem to just always deal with whatever is happening. And Bruce I think could give a fuck less anyways.”

Jason drug in a ragged breath after his outburst before stomping toward the door. He needed space. Hell at this point he’d take going back to being dead because with Y/n clearly not wanting anything to do with him and the rest of the family just being a mess there was little point in sticking around.

Arthur stepped in front of Jason stopping his progress to the exit. The thick tension and silent challenge that flooded the air made the massive room feel far too small.

Dick being the closest to Jason simply nudged Jason’s leg with his foot. The ferocity of Jason’s glare turned to Dick making his jaw clench.

Your eyes rolled at the suffocating display of testosterone floating in the air.

Several beats passed as the tension leaked out of the room as Jason situated himself in a far-off corner. Diana frowned at the separation.

“Y/n don’t you think you could at least-” Bruce delicately began.

“I swear to God if you ask me to forgive any of you one more time I’m going to go awol.” You heaved a sigh, “I don’t understand how you’re not understanding. There’s nothing to fix. I’m done and there’s nothing else to it.”

“You’ve been by their sides through thick and thin so why get your panties in a bunch now?” Arthur’s curt words had you thankful he was across the room otherwise you’d have failed to not knock his lights out.

Crossing your arms over your chest you squared up with him, “My panties are in bunch Fish-Man because betrayal isn’t something that was ever apart of the bond I made with all of them. Yes, I was with them through a lot of things. Even dealt with keeping quiet over things I didn’t fully agree with because that’s what a family is meant to do. To stick together. But the trust I thought we had was all a lie. Years of a lie. Now you tell me, Arthur, would you like it if your fish peeps lied to you?”

He remained quiet.

“Exactly,” You said coldly.

Clark shifted on his feet, “Y/n maybe there’s a way for you to meet them halfway. Compromise. Maybe-”

“You know I would like to know what your real problem is Y/n.” Jason cutoff Clark’s words forcing all eyes to him except yours.

Shaking your head you focused on the birds flying freely just outside the large manor windows.

Jason got back to his feet, “I mean what the hell difference does it really make if I’m really Red or not?”

Snapping to the side you yelled at him, “You were fucking dead Jason! That’s what makes a difference. You were dead and gone and then you came back only to manipulate me. Not to mention you apparently don’t feel a lick of remorse.”

Jason made a show of dismissing your words, “It was still me!”

“No duh,” You sneered, “You were never going to tell me-”

“I tried to tell him not to-” Dick began.

You swung to face Dick, “Don’t even try to get on my good side. You still could have told me. I mean for god’s sake Dick you knew I was hanging around him shortly after I got back home!”

“It was Jason’s secret to keep you know.” Tim’s side comment left you reeling.

You mouth snapped shut as rage boiled inside you. Shaking your head you tried to take a calming breath

“I wasn’t ready to tell you, Y/n. I’m sor-” Jason’s soft words had your jaw clenching.

“Don’t.” You spoke lowly. “Don’t you dare try to apologize after months of being by my side. Of listening to me talk to you about yourself. And standing there as I worked my ass off making a cure for those kids because I wanted to right my past with you.”

“By the way when were you going to mention the cure to us? Little hypocritical don’t you think to not tell us but at the time an apparently total stranger.” Bruce’s sudden thought broke the tension between you and Jason.

Snapping your eyes away from Jason’s you stared at Bruce dumbly. Blinking for a moment you suddenly broke into a fit of laughs.

“Are you for real? Calling me a hypocrite?” You were in disbelief, “That’s rich coming from the King of Lies himself.” Your face hardened, “Bruce you routinely lie to literally everyone around you about being Batman. You keep secrets from your kids on the daily, one reason why your betrayal isn’t as blindsiding, and you’re going to call me hypocritical? How about you shove your Batman mask up your ass until you realize how wrong you are right now.”

Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably behind you as Clark gave a low whistle and Diana’s eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

“Why don’t you tell us how you really feel, Ms. L/n.” Alfred’s sarcastic tone had you both surprised and more pissed off.

If you’d never felt backed into a corner and had the whole world pitted against you, you sure did now. Your shoulders slumped at the realization.

“Wow, my real family isn’t even this fucked, what is wrong with us?” Tim’s comment was loud enough to have drawn several pairs of eyes.

Dick nervously rubbed hands down his thighs before rising, “Yeah I think I’m going to go. I heard the Circus is back in town and there’s no better time to bring back the Flying Graysons than when shit has utterly hit the fan.”

“You will sit back down Master Richard. This discussion is far from over.” Alfred gave Dick a cold stare you’d never seen before making you snort.

The entire situation was just becoming comical for the worst reasons and no one seemed to be getting off the issue. Rolling your eyes you paced by the windows as Clark and Diana dove into yet another miserable “get the band back together” typed tactic.

Your eyes cast around the room spying Damian and Barry huddled in a corner whispering animatedly to each other as they looked at their phones.

You slowly refocused on the conversation you’d muted and found it to be back at another climax with Jason and surprisingly Tim ready to throw blows.

“–your fault! If you’d have just told her we wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with!” Tim shouted.

“You stay out of this!” Jason warned.

“Are you joking? She almost died all because you wanted to be a stubborn jerk! If she meant anything to you you’d have just swallowed your damn pride and told her! She loved you, you moron and you knew it! You are both being so damn stubborn. You should have just told her that you lov–”

“Shut up!” Jason’s sharp words were mirrored with him tackling Tim to the floor and knocking a table over.

Tim reacted fast by slamming his elbow into Jay’s back. As Jason’s arm cranked back you and Dick raced forward to pull them apart.

As you yanked Jason back by his shirt he stumbled several steps before recovering and flying into your personal space.

“Stop being a jackass!” You shouted at Jason.

Jason glared at you,“How about you get off your fucking high horse and talk things out then!” Jason ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, “I don’t know what you expect from me, Y/n. I apologized. I get it I fucked up but you dragging this out is just selfish and–”

“Now who’s being the hypocrite!” You shoved at Jay.

Before any of you could argue further Diana was stepping in.

“Let’s all calm down.”

You turned sharply to her, you were so done with this crap it wasn’t even funny anymore.

“Who are you, Mother Teresa?”

“Don’t talk to Diana like that!” Bruce’s angry words were mirrored with his heavy footfalls stepping closer.

You snorted a dry laugh, “Oh sorry,” You spat, “Hey, Diana?”

Diana’s eyes looked at you carefully, “Yes?”

You gave her your best sour sweet smile before it dropped. Raising your hand you flipped her the bird, “Fuck you!”

You turned back to Bruce, “Is that better Batboy?”

Bruce’s face was red with annoyance, “Don’t talk to her like that’s she’s a nice lady!”

Jason made a dismissive sound before he spoke dryly, “So was your mother and look what happened to her.”

Bruce’s mouth dropped open and Jason evenly glared at him.

Arthur leaned back against a far wall with arms crossed next to Clark as another bout of chaos threatened to spark.

Nudging Clark Arthur spoke, “I could just take them each outback and beat the shit out them. That would smooth things right out.”

Clark’s eyes widened as he turned to his friend, “That’s not how we raise our children–”

“Yeah doesn’t your kind just birth and leave them? Real good tactic!” Diana’s heated tone had the two men looking at her.

Arthur pushed away from the wall, “Says the clay lady who has daddy issues!”

“Are you–” Diana didn’t bother to finish her words as she met Arthur in the center of the room inches from his face.

“Hey now guys-” Clark started.

“Go chomp on some corn, would you?” Bruce suddenly cut Clark a hard glare with his words.

Clark’s expression darkened, “Listen here Bat Wayne you have no room to even be talking.”

The sound of everyone yelling at someone else echoed through the manor deafeningly minus a small alcove. Barry and Damian barely paid any mind to the arguments and fists flying around them as things continued to escalate. Alfred planted himself near Barry and Damian in the seemingly safe zone of the room.

Looking around the room Alfred heaved a tired sigh before peeking down at the two boys beside him.

With a furrowed brow Alfred watched as the boys scrolled through weird looking creature after weird looking creature.

“Oh, dude you have the Gyarados?” Barry nearly snatched Damian’s phone from his hand as he looked at the Pokemon.

Damian looked indifferent about the discovery as he reclaimed his phone, “Yeah. Found it lurking around Crime Alley when I was doing patrols. It was easy. Haven’t you yet?”

“What no way! It’s like they don’t have them where I live. I’ve searched everywhere.” Barry spoke with dejection as he tried to find something in his inventory to trade with.

“You just have to know where to look my friend,” Damian said confidently.

“Show me your ways!” Barry said.

“Stick with me young grasshopper and you’ll learn everything you need to know,” Damian replied

Barry rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the youngest Wayne boy was. 

Alfred rolled his eyes at the two very different discussions occurring in the room. Alfred knew one thing. He was very tired. The childish behavior from all of them was keeping him on the edge. Alfred needed to be the one to step up, finish them all, and put all of them in their place once and for all.

Stepping forward a few steps, Alfred cleared his throat. When he went unnoticed. He sucked in a breath and yelled.

“EVERYONE BE QUIET!”


	21. The Snap

“EVERYONE BE QUIET!” Alfred roared.

The arguing trailed off as all eyes turned towards Alfred.

“Alfred,” Bruce began.

“Be quiet Master Bruce!” Alfred snapped.

A few mouths fell open at Alfred’s attitude.

“Whoa, Alfred,” Dick began.

“All of you shut up and sit down now!” Alfred yelled at the group.

Nobody could believe that Alfred of all people snapped. Silently, everyone took a seat around the small room. Alfred turned towards Barry and Damian who were still in the corner in their own little world. He’d take care of the little shit at another time. Damian was the least of his worries. Alfred turned towards Bruce.

“I get it. You’re upset and want to fix things, but you’re a grown man, act like it. I’ve raised you better,” Alfred said coldly.

Bruce hung his head.

“And you three, we appreciate you coming in to help, but you’ve only caused more problems because the three of you refused to listen. You’re dismissed,” Alfred said.

Arthur, Diana, and Clark looked over at Bruce. Bruce gave them a look as if trying to mentally tell them not to argue and to just go. Hanging their heads the three members quickly left the room leaving Alfred to his lecture.

“You!” Alfred exclaimed pointing at Dick.

“What about me?” Dick asked.

“You’re the eldest, act like it. You’re supposed to be the role model for your brothers. Digging your own knife into their backs isn’t helping. Jumping from one side to the other is only causing more issues. Step up, believe in your team, and set the path to get everyone back together,” Alfred said.

Those words stung, Alfred could see the look on Dick’s face as his words hit home. Tim was already squirming next to Dick as Alfred turned his attention towards him.

“And you! Stop fighting with Jason about everything. Yes, this was Jason’s secret, but you’re his brother and even if you don’t agree with his decisions, you still need to support him and stop trying to cause more drama with him because you’re upset,” Alfred growled.

Tim looked away from Alfred.

“Now onto you two,” Alfred began.

“Bring it on old man,” You snarled.

Alfred set his cool deadly glare on you, but you didn’t squirm.

“She just took on the whole Justice League, do you really think she or I are scared of you?” Jason shot back.

“You both made stupid decisions. You both hid secrets,” Alfred said.

“I’d like to point out here, my secret wasn’t covering up someone’s resurrections, so you all can be mad at me for that, but I at least didn’t allow for someone to manipulate someone else’s feelings,” You interjected.

“Oh of course, you’ve got to point out that your deception isn’t as bad as ours,” Jason growled.

“Because it’s not, you idiot!” You shouted.

“Both of you shut up! I’ve had enough of the fighting,” Alfred snarled.

Jason turned his anger towards the butler.

“Do you really think I care if you chew our asses out and try to make us feel bad? Because I fucking, don’t!” Jason snarled.

“You’re going to listen because the two of you are out of control,” Alfred hissed.

“I have every right to be out of control,” You hissed between clenched teeth.

“Oh, of course, the princess gets to have her way, right?” Jason growled back.

Lunging forward with your fists flying, Barry was there to stop you. Alfred looked at Barry completely forgetting that he was still here. Electricity filled the room from his super speed. You looked back at Barry.

“Let me go,” You growled.

“You need to relax,” Barry said.

Lowering your fists, Barry put you back on your feet.

“You’re lucky,” You tossed at Jason.

Jason snorted. “Do you really think I’m scared of you?”

Barry shook you hard and quick before letting you go.

“Knock it off,” Barry said sternly.

Smoothing out your clothes you gave one last glare at everyone.

“I’m done. Fuck all of you,” You snarled before finally storming out.

As the door slammed behind Y/n, Jason turned his attention to his family.

“Thanks for nothing. Next time when I ask you to butt out, fucking butt out,” Jason growled before storming out of the room.

“So much for this intervention,” Tim scoffed before following suit and storming out of the room.

“Come on Damian, let’s go get a snack,” Barry said waving for the younger boy to follow him.

Dick looked at Alfred and then over to Bruce.

“Nice try guys,” Dick said with a smirk before leaving with a shake of his head.

Alfred and Bruce went their own separate ways to reevaluate this whole situation. Alfred entered the kitchen he froze mid-step when he saw Barry sitting on the counter next to Damian and they both had several cookies in their hands.

“Don’t you think you should be checking in on the rest of your team?” Alfred asked.

Barry shrugged, “Their all adults and can handle themselves,”

Damian shoved a cookie in his mouth. “Yeavhmwhahavt he said,”

“What was that, Master Wayne?” Alfred asked.

Damian swallowed his cookies.

“Yeah, what he said,” Damian repeated.

Alfred sighed clearly annoyed.

Barry jumped off the counter.

“Listen, you just need to come up with another plan and try again,” Barry said to Alfred before turning back towards Damian.

He ruffled Damian’s hair. “Thanks for the cookies, see ya later,”

And with a flash, he was gone. Damian smoothed his hair down and looked back over to the butler.

“So now what?” Damian asked.

Alfred sighed. “I don’t know, Master Wayne,”

“Well, I think you should go and get my brothers, I have a plan,” Damian said.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow.

“I mean it, go! I have the perfect idea,” Damian said.

Damian sat still eating cookies that he really shouldn’t be eating as Alfred went to go and collect his brothers. He looked up when the door swung open only to reveal his dad coming in. Bruce gave his son one look and Damian was setting the rest of the cookies down and away from him.

Bruce made himself a mug of coffee before taking a seat in the corner. A few more minutes passed by before Alfred finally returned with Dick and Tim in tow. The brothers joined Damian on the counter.

“So what’s this plan of yours?” Dick asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Damian retorted.

“Obviously not shithead or I wouldn’t have asked,” Dick growled.

Damian rolled his eyes.

“I think we should just use the get along t-shirt,” Bruce piped up from the corner.

“Drop it old man, it’s not happening,” Tim shot back.

Bruce pouted and went back to sipping his coffee.

“What was the thing that brought Y/n and Jason together in the first place?” Damian asked returning his attention to the others.

“The toxin,” Tim said.

“Exactly,” Damian replied.

“So what?” Dick asked.

Damian let out the longest annoyed sighed possible.

“So, I fake the symptoms of the toxins to get Y/n and Jason in the same room,” Damian said.

“More lying?” Tim asked.

“Do you have a better idea?” Damian asked.

Tim said nothing.

“That’s what I thought,” Damian hissed.

“Fine, let’s say that works and we get them in the same room, then what?” Alfred asked.

“We do the classic lock them in a room together and refuse to let them out until they kiss and make up,” Damian explained.

Dick and Tim looked at each other.

“Do you think that will work?” Dick asked.

“We don’t have much of a choice, do we?” Damian replied.

His brothers shook their heads.

“Well then little boy you might as well start getting sick,” Tim said.

The five of them acted quickly. Up in Damian’s room, Damian got into his bed. Dick pressed a hot rag to Damian’s forehead to get him warm, but also to look a little sweaty. Tim dug around in his prank chest to pull out fake snot and a fake thermometer to set on the nightstand table.

“Won’t this be obvious that we are faking it?” Dick asked.

Bruce came storming into the bedroom.

“No we’ll make it look like somebody broke in and went after the family,” Bruce suggested.

“Smart,” Tim said as he smeared the fake snot under Damian’s nose with more enthusiasm than necessary.

Dick headed downstairs with Bruce. Dick watched in awe as his dad went outside and then kicked in the massive oak door to make it look like somebody kicked in the door.

“Break stuff,” Bruce said.

“Huh?” Dick said in confusion.

“Break things, make it look like a fight happened here. You know demo,” Bruce explained.

Dick looked at his father and then knocked over one of the more expensive vases. Bruce didn’t even flinch.

“Okay that’s what I meant, but it didn’t have to be the most expensive one we own,” Bruce explained.

“Right, I’ll remember that for next time,” Dick said before knocking over another artifact.

They took a few good hours to destroy the main entrance of the house, up the stairs and down the hallway. They really made it look like a group of goons had broken in and a fight had broken out.

As the two entered Damian’s room, they were both surprised at how sick Damian really looked. Tim found a fake syringe and threw it on the floor not too far from Damian’s bed.

“Which one sounds more believable?” Tim asked.

Damian did two different ragged breaths.

“Second one sounds better,” Dick said.

Alfred looked at the group.

“Are we ready to make this call?” Alfred asked.

“One last thing,” Dick said.

“What?” Tim asked.

Dick punched Bruce right across his jaw.

“Master Dick!” Alfred exclaimed.

Dick shrugged, “What? We had to make it look like we were in a fight,” Dick said. “And I also feel better,”

Tim and Damian shook their heads.

Alfred looked over at Bruce.

“Make your call,” Alfred said.

Bruce pulled out his phone and dialed Jason’s number. As the phone rang, Bruce put the call on speaker.

“What?” Jason answered harshly.

“Jay, come quick, we were attacked,” Bruce said out of breath.

“What?” Jason said.

“The Joker, he uh, sent some of his goons, they were armed with the toxin,” Bruce said.

“Is everyone okay?” Jason asked.

Bruce fell silent.

“Bruce!” Jason shouted.

“No, sorry, it’s Damian, they infected Damian,” The lie easily slipped from Bruce’s tongue.

“Fuck, call Y/n, she has the cure and I’ll be right there,” Jason said before ending the call.

Bruce waited a few beats before dialing Y/n number.

“What could you possibly want now?” Y/n answered.

“Y/n,” Bruce whispered.

“What?” She snarled.

“We were attacked,” Bruce began.

“So,” She scowled.

“It was the Joker’s goons they attacked us,” Bruce said.

“Is everyone okay?” Y/n asked.

“No, they infected one of us,” Bruce replied.

“Who? Who was it?” Y/n demanded to know.

“It was Damian, Y/n, and he’s already showing signs,” Bruce said.

“Fucking hell, I’ll be right there,” Y/n replied before hanging up.

The group got into position. Dick and Tim were waiting down in the lab in the Batcave. Alfred was waiting to answer the door while Bruce sat up with Damian in his room.

Jason got there first he raced up the stairs and down to Damian’s room. He noticed the debris that filled the hall. He found his dad sitting on the edge of Damian’s bed. Damian looked like shit and Jason’s heart sunk to his stomach.

“Dad?” Jason said.

Bruce looked up.

“It’s bad, Jay,” Bruce said.

Jason walked over to his brother. Damian looked like death.

“Is Y/n here, yet?” Jason asked.

“She’s down in the lab, can you go help her,” Bruce said.

Jason leaned over to press a kiss to Damian’s forehead before hurrying out. Bruce and Damian started to chuckle once Jason was gone. Just as Jason disappeared into the Batcave, Alfred opened the door to let Y/n in.

“Where’s Damian?” You asked.

“Down in the lab,” Alfred lied.

Keeping your bag close you sprinted through the manor and over to the hidden door that lead down to the Batcave. Dick and Tim stayed hidden in the shadows. Jason had already entered the lab and was in their looking for Y/n.

As you ran past them and into the lab the pair quickly slammed the door shut and turned the lock. You turned towards the door and Jason came out of the closet.

“There you are!” Jason said.

You turned back around, “Where’s Damian?”

“Up in his room, I was down here looking for you,” Jason said.

You shook your head, “In his room? Alfred said he was down here.”

“I was in his room, Y/n. I saw him, he looks like death,” Jason replied.

You heaved an annoyed sigh, “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

Jason ran a hand through his hair. “It was a fucking trap, wasn’t it?”

“You think?” You snapped.

Outside of the lab, Bruce and Alfred and the boys were squished around the large screen watching the couple.

Jason walked over towards the door and pounded on it several times.

“Very funny, open up!” Jason shouted.

“Open the door Bruce or I swear to God.” You glared around the room trying to spy any way out.

Jason continued to pound and kick at the door.

“This isn’t a goddamn Hallmark movie! We’re not going to kiss and make up in here,” Jason snarled.

Crossing your arms and failing to find another route out you wandered toward one of the spare chairs littering the cave. Plopping down you sighed. They could let you rot in here because the pretty cute little movie scene they wanted was never going to happen.

Giving up on trying to knock down the door, Jason slid down to the ground. He kicked out his legs and let out a long sigh. Jason had a feeling that the two of you would be stuck in here forever. He could tell that you didn’t want to talk about it and he sure in the hell wasn’t in the mood to fight with you anymore.

As you let your bag drop to the ground the sound it made echoed off the walls highlighting the lack of other noise. If you tried hard enough you bet you could have heard each other breathing. You let your eyes slip shut. Just having to look at Jason was becoming painful enough, but being forced into his company was another level of agony.

“You can’t even bare to look at me, can you?” Jason asked harshly.

You gave a short laugh, “It’s easier to pretend I’m not stuck in here if I can’t see you.”

Jason shook his head and got to his feet. He began to pace back and forth. She couldn’t put her fucking pride to the side to just try and get them to a point of being civil.

The sound of Jason’s boots pacing eventually wore thin your nerves. Snapping your eyes back open you sighed heavily. God, you were so tired of this shit. Swallowing thickly you decided it was time to get over this.

“What do you want from me, Jason? To say?” You asked simply.

“I never meant to hurt you, Y/n. That was the last thing on my mind. And don’t be mad at my brothers. They were only doing what I asked of them, okay? I get it, now, okay? I know that I fucked up and that there is no way I can fix this. To fix us, but we make a helluva team and I can’t do this without you,” Jason explained.

Your eyes cut to the floor as you shook your head, “Well you’re going to have to try a little harder, Jason.” You rose to your feet and looked at him, “I can’t, literally cannot, do this anymore. And I will not pretend otherwise.”

“What more do you want from me, huh? I’ve admitted I was wrong. I apologized. I have fucking owned up to everything I’ve done. I shouldn’t have lied to you. I shouldn’t have dragged my brothers in this. I shouldn’t have manipulated you and let you fall for Red, but being close to you again was so comforting to me, do you understand that? God damn it, Y/n, you were the first thing I thought of when I came back. Being Red and having you not knowing that I was me was a mistake, but it allowed for me to be around you without putting you in major danger,” Jason snapped.

Your teeth clenched with dangerous force. Crossing your arms over your chest you mentally told yourself knocking his head to the side really wouldn’t do a damn thing. So instead you took a steadying breath.

“Do you think I would have given a shit? That I do? Jesus Christ Jason, I knew about you being Robin and the whole deal with Bruce for fucking sake! That was dangerous too, but guess what I knew about it. I knew enough about it to learn self-defense right there,” You pointed toward a section of the cave, “and we had movie nights after your patrols! I was with through damn near everything, but for some reason, you felt like I didn’t deserve to know about you coming back.” You spit out.

Clenching his fist, Jason shook in anger. She wasn’t understanding what he was trying to say. Part of him wanted to shake the living shit out of her to make her understand how important she is to him, but instead, Jason took his anger out on the wall and punched a decent size hole. Pulling back his bloody first he turned back towards you.

“This time was different, Y/n. I’m sorry that you can’t see that. I’m sorry that I hurt you, but I don’t know what else to say or do. I feel like no matter what I say you’re just going to turn back around on me. It’s like I’m talking to a broken record,” Jason whispered.

You shook your head and laughed bitterly, “Broken record? Okay, how about this then Jason. You fucked me as Red Hood. Now I don’t know about you but maybe right before that would have been a good time to tell me who you were. I don’t give a shit that I was all you really remembered when you came back, because if I actually meant a damn thing like you keep saying I was you would have told me. You would have found a way.” Tears burned your eyes the longer you had to stand near him, “How dare you, Jason.”

Her words stung. Jason’s throat was thick with emotion, but he refused to cry. He refused to show her any more weakness. He couldn’t. Not now. Letting his face go dark and cold, Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m not going to argue with you about this anymore. I’m fucking done, Y/n,” Jason coldly said.

You wiped furiously at your eyes, “Now you know how I’ve felt for the last few weeks.” Inhaling deeply you stepped closer to him, “I cried over you for months. Still am and I am fucking sick of it. Sick of the fact that I still love you even after everything. But I just can’t figure it out; how after everything Jay why didn’t I deserve the right to know? Why didn’t you tell me?”

More tears fell hot down your face making you more pissed and upset as you poked at his chest, “I held on to loving you for so long after you died, and to find out you’ve been lying to me?!” Your voice cracked as you shouted the words in disbelief.

Stepping back your shoulders dropped. The fight was finally evacuated from your body and you were just so done.

Looking at the floor your voice dropped to a whisper, “ I don’t even understand why I love you anymore. Because the Jason I fell in love with is sure as hell not the one standing before me anymore.”

The urge to punch something was strong. Jason so badly wanted to drive his fists into something over and over again to drive away some of his anger, but Jason couldn’t. Not now. Now was to make his point across. Choking down the tears that threatened to fall, he turned his cold glare up at you now that you were done with your spiel.

“You’re right the Jason you fell in love with would have told you. He would have gone against his father’s advice and sought you out. He would have cried on your shoulder, told you about his death, the nightmares, how being back in his body didn’t feel right, didn’t feel whole. The old Jason would have kissed you and told you that how sorry he was and that he loved you. That the old Jason couldn’t live without you, but I’m not that Jason. That Jason didn’t come back. That Jason is long gone and he’s never coming back. And I’m not going to apologize for that. I came back and if you can’t accept that then maybe…”

You looked steadily into his eyes as his words shattered what little bit of a heart that was still clinging on.

“Maybe what, Jason?” You probed tiredly.

Running a hand over his tired face and then through his hair, Jason sucked in a breath.

“You shouldn’t love me,” Jason harshly replied.

You sniffled and straightened at his words. The cold that had settled deep in your bones was probably all that kept you standing up anymore. Giving your best plastic smile, “It’s a good thing I don’t anymore then because I don’t even know why I fell for you to begin with.”

Jason tensed at your harsh reply. The buzzing sound of the door unlocking had both of you looking over at the door in disbelief that they were letting you out.

Bruce and the boys looked over at Alfred. He was leaning against the large gray button that unlocked the door.

“What are you doing? They didn’t work this out!” Dick shouted.

Alfred turned back towards the group.

“You were all listening to them. There was no fixing them. They were saying hurtful things to each other on purpose. I couldn’t sit back and continue watching that,” Alfred explained.

“No, fuck that! Lock the door before they leave,” Tim shouted.

As Dick and Tim both lunged forward to the lock the door, Damian and Alfred both knocked away their hands. Bruce watched as Y/n walked past his son and whipped open the door. As she stormed out of the lab her eyes settled on the large computer screen where everyone was sitting.

“Hope you’re happy,” She said through tears before running out.

“No, don’t let her go!” Dick shouted.

Damian pulled away from his brothers and shouted after Y/n. But it was too late and she was already gone. Dick and Tim were arguing with Alfred about how easily he let the two of them go. Jason slowly exited the lab. He looked over at his family. Damian took a step towards his brother but stopped when he saw the look of pain.

“Jay,” Damian called out, but Jason turned on his heel and stormed upstairs.

“How could you let them go? We were so close!” Tim shouted.

“We were far from being close,” Alfred calmly applied.

“Dad, what do you think?” Tim asked.

Bruce stood.

“I think it’s been a long day and everyone needs to go to bed,” Bruce said.

All three boys’ mouths fell open.

“Wait, what?” Dick asked.

“You’re giving up just like that?” Tim asked in disbelief.

“Alfred is right, we can’t force them to make up. They aren’t ready for that,” Bruce said as he walked over to the lab.

Damian and the boys were hot on his heels.

“You can’t just let them go,” Dick said.

“I did and I am. They need time,” Bruce said now that he finally came to the realization that he can’t force them. There were too many issues to fix in one sitting.

Damian looked at the hole in the wall.

“Can we frame this?” Tim asked.

Alfred shook his head and Dick smirked.

“Knock it off,” Bruce said.

Damian walked back over to his dad. Bruce glanced down at his youngest son.

“What now?” Damian asked.

That was it, Bruce had no idea. He never had to deal with something like this before, he was truly lost for words. Bruce feared that both of their stubbornness was going to keep them from reuniting and Bruce wasn’t sure how the hell he was going to handle this broken team. There was no parenting manual for something like this.


	22. To and Fro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL SUGGESTION

Three months. Three long months had gone by. Mariah knew the second that Y/n returned home from helping Damian that she was done. Those boys had completely broken her. So as a good friend that she is, Mariah refused to let Y/n move by herself. Together the girls packed up and moved to Star City to start over fresh.

They found a little townhouse that was perfect for the two of them. It wasn’t hard for them to both get a nursing job at the local hospital. To her surprise, Y/n introduced Mariah to the one and only Oliver Queen and his fiance Felicity. Mariah couldn’t believe that Y/n knew the infamous Oliver.

As the three months went on, Mariah went behind her friend’s back and had been texting non stop with Tim. Yes, Tim was part of the problem, and yes Tim had hurt her friend, but there was just something about him that Mariah couldn’t stop talking to him. To keep their secret friendship well a secret, Mariah kept Tim’s name disguised under another so that way Y/n would never grow suspicious.

After all of these months, Mariah could tell that Y/n was slowly healing, but she knew deep down that she was missing Gotham and the boys. Mariah liked to keep Tim and Damian updated on how they were both doing.

Today was no different. Y/n had texted her earlier in the day to tell her about how she was asked out for dinner on Friday night. Of course, being the good friend she is she urged her friend to accept the date and to enjoy herself, but unbeknownst to her friend she was secretly rooting for her and Jason to rekindle and make up.

Pulling out her phone, Mariah decided it was time to bring in back up.

To: Tiffany ;)

We have a problem.

From: Tiffany ;)

What kind of problem?

To: Tiffany ;)

Y/n has a date Friday night

Mariah stared at her phone waiting for Tim to reply back. Her thumbs nervously hovered over the keys debating on whether or not she should send him another text. Just as she began to type up another text a FaceTime call interrupted her thoughts. As Mariah answered the call two faces filled the screen.

“What do you mean she has a date?” Damian screeched out.

Mariah cringed.

“I mean doofus, a guy asked a girl out on a date and they are going on a freaking date,” Mariah said with a roll of her eyes.

“Who is it?” Tim demanded to know.

As Mariah opened her mouth to answer the front door to the apartment opened. Saying nothing, Mariah ended the call and threw her phone off to the side.

“Hey, you’re home early,” Mariah said.

You stepped out of your shoes, “Yeah. The meetings today were cut short.”

Tossing your coat over the side of the couch you sighed, “How was your day off?”

Mariah smiled, “Good. Got some cleaning done.” Popping to her feet Mariah smiled with excitement, “Anything else happen today?”

Mariah’s suggestive eyebrow movement had you rolling your eyes, “See I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Oh come on!” Mariah pouted.

You laughed at her, “You’re ridiculous.”

“All you’ve told me is that you’re going out on Friday. With a dude.” Mariah said.

Plopping down on the couch Mariah reclaimed her spot. Your eyes blankly took in the television displaying some weird product before turning toward her.

“What do you want to know?” You asked.

Mariah grinned. “Everything,”

Chuckling you sat down next to her. “His name is Eddie Brock, he’s a freelance journalist. He’s here writing an article about Oliver Queen,”

“So then how did you two end up meeting?” Mariah asked.

“Felicity referred him to me. She’s told Eddie, that I know Oliver better than most people,” You explained.

“And how did he ask you out?” Mariah probed.

Rolling your eyes you pulled your knees up to your chest. “After asking me a hundred questions about Oliver, he mentioned how he wanted to get to know me better. So he asked me to dinner Friday night and I agreed,”

Mariah was sitting there with a large grin on her face.

“Stop looking at me like that,” You sighed.

Mariah laughed. “I can’t help it, but I’m just so excited for you,”

“Yeah, well that makes one of us,” You replied.

Mariah sat forward.

“Wait, you’re not excited?” Mariah asked.

You shrugged.

“I know of this Eddie Brock you speak of. I remember seeing him on the news. He’s a good-looking dude,” Mariah said.

“You know that doesn’t matter to me,” You said.

This time Mariah shrugged.

“I don’t think this is going to lead to a marriage proposal, Y/n, but it wouldn’t hurt for you to get out and actually be social with somebody who isn’t me or someone from work,” Mariah pointed out.

Letting out a sigh you looked over at your friend.

“Come on, you know I’m right,” Mariah said.

“Yeah, yeah,” You said before pulling out your phone.

“Let’s order takeout,” Mariah suggested.

“That’s just because it’s your night to cook and you don’t want to,” You replied.

Mariah only smiled. “Just order us some damn pizza,”

A few hours later with pizza boxes sprawled out in front of you and a Hallmark movie playing, the two of you were cuddled up on the couch. Mariah had just handed you a new beer when there was a knock on the door.

You looked over at your friend.

“Are you expecting someone?” You asked.

Mariah avoided your gaze.

“Um, no,” She lied.

You narrowed your eyes at her before peeling off the couch to go answer the door. Pulling open the door you stood there frozen in confusion.

“What are you two doing here?” You asked.

Tim and Damian scowled at you.

“Are you really going on a date with someone?” Tim asked.

You sighed.

“Mariah!” You shouted.

“Sorry!” Mariah apologized from the living room.

Turning back to the boys.

“You might as well come in,” You said standing to the side to let them in.

The boys went straight back to the living room and joined Mariah on the couch. You walked into the living room with your arms crossed over your chest. You settled your gaze onto your friend.

Mariah folded.

“Sorry, Y/n, but they needed to know,” Mariah said.

Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair.

“I can’t believe you really gave up on Jason,” Tim said.

“Get used to it, Jason and I are over,” You coldly replied.

“But how could you so easily just move on from him?” Damian asked.

“If you think this has been easy for me then you don’t know me at all,” You replied.

“You’re Jason and Y/n, you two belong together,” Damian argued.

Shaking your head you looked at your three friends. “The two of us just aren’t meant to be,”

Tim’s mouth fell open in disbelief.

“Well, shit, there goes my OTP,” Damian sighed.

Tim gave his brother a look.

“You don’t even know what that means, shithead,” Tim scoffed.

Damian sat forward.

“The hell I don’t. OTP otherwise known as one true pairing. As this is your ultimate ship. The couple that you want to end up together no matter what. The pair that you love so much you want the world for them and-”

Mariah cut him off.

“Okay, we get it, you know what the hell OTP means,’ Mariah said.

Damian sat back with a huff.

“Don’t question me again, idiot,” Damian hissed

Tim looked at his brother with wide eyes before returning his attention to Y/n.

“Listen, I appreciate you guys dropping in trying to look out for me, but I know what I’m doing. And it was nice seeing you, but I’m off to bed. I have the early shift,” You said before leaving them behind.

Once your door closed, Mariah looked over at the boys.

“I’ll try to stall the date, but I don’t know what you two have planned,” Mariah said.

“You leave that to us,” Tim replied

“Do you know who she is going on a date with?” Damian asked.

“Eddie Brock, he’s a journalist,” Mariah answered.

“He’s more than that,” Tim said.

“What does that mean?” Mariah asked.

Damian elbowed his brother to keep him from revealing too much.

“Nothing, just know we’ll take care of it,” Tim said.

Mariah walked the boys over to the door. Tim held the keys out to Damian.

“Go start the car, I’ll be right there,” Tim said.

Damian could tell that his brother wanted a few minutes alone with Mariah. Rolling his eyes, he took the keys and headed down to the car. He’d let his brother have his stupid moment.

Once Damian was gone and out of earshot, Tim turned back to Mariah.

“Thanks for giving us the heads up,” Tim said.

“I just want her to be happy, Tim,” Mariah said.

“I know, me too,” Tim replied.

The two of them stood there awkwardly for several long silent minutes until Tim finally gave in.

“Fuck it,” He cursed, grabbed Mariah around the waist, pulled her in close and crashed his mouth against hers.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but neither of them were complaining. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing heavily and staring at each other.

“Holy shit,” Mariah whispered.

Tim laughed.

“I hope that’s a good holy shit,” Tim said.

Mariah kissed him again softly.

“Trust me it was good,” Mariah told him.

Tim really didn’t want to leave her, but he and Damian really needed to narrow information down on Eddie and report back to their brothers.

“I’ll call you later, okay?” Tim said.

Mariah nodded.

“Bye Tim,” Mariah said.

Going back into the apartment, Mariah shut the door and leaned against it.

“Holy fuck,” Mariah whispered.

Pulling herself back together, Mariah headed to her room. She crept passed your room trying to be as quiet as can be so she didn’t disturb you.

“I approve, by the way!’ You shouted as your friend walked by.

Mariah giggled as she ran to her room and slammed the door closed.

Across town, speeding down the highway, Tim made his way back to Gotham. Damian was busy scrolling through his phone.

“There isn’t much public information about Eddie,” Damian said.

“When we get back we’ll have to check dad’s files. I know he has a whole file on him,” Tim replied.

“We have to stop this date, Tim,” Damian said.

Tim looked down at his younger brother.

“We will, D, I promise,” Tim said as he took the exit they needed.

Tim drove straight home. They didn’t stop for any kind of breaks. Damian didn’t bother asking. Tim knew that they needed to come up with a good plan quickly to keep their friend from moving on.

When they finally arrived home, the two of them ran inside and right down to the Batcave. Damian sat and watched as Tim dug through Bruce’s files to find the one he already had on Eddie Brock.

As the two brothers pored over the file, they didn’t hear the door to the Batcave open and the steps echoing down the stairs.

“Why are you two looking at Eddie’s folder?” Jason asked from behind them.

“To learn enough dirt on him to stop his date with Y/n,” Tim answered automatically.

The second the admission left his mouth, he and Damian both froze. Jason sucked in a breath behind them.

“And how do you two know that Y/n has a date?” Jason asked.

Damian and Tim glanced at each other before looking back at their brother.

“Um, Mariah told us,” Tim admitted.

Jason slowly nodded.

“Well good for her,” Jason finally broke the silence.

Tim and Damian looked at each other in shock.

“Wait, you’re okay with this?” Tim asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jason asked.

“Because Y/n is moving on, Jay,” Damian spoke up.

Jason shrugged. “She has every right to, I have no claims to her,”

Damian and Tim stared at him with wide eyes. They couldn’t believe how chill Jason was reacting to the news.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Damian shouted.

“Language!” Tim hissed swapping his brother on the back of his head.

“I know that girl has been the love of your life since the day you met her!” Damian exclaimed.

“That’s in the past, D,” Jason said.

Damian was just shaking with anger. How could this stupid idiot be so chill apart his girl moving on without him?

Damian slid off the stool and walked over to his brother. Pulling his arm back he socked Jason in the stomach. Groaning, Jason fell to his knees.

“What the fuck, Damian? That’s twice you little shit.” Jason snarled.

Having enough of his brother’s shit, Damian was taking things into his own hands. Gripping, Jason’s face tightly between his hands he pulled him forward.

“Stop lying to me. Stop lying to yourself, asshole. I know you still love her and I know deep down she still loves your ugly face. Now get your shit together and go get your girl,” Damian snapped.

“It’s not that easy, D,” Jason argued.

Damian only got closer to Jason’s face.

“That’s a shit excuse and you know it,” Damian said.

“Damian lay off,” Tim warned behind him.

“If you’re not going to help then go back to sucking face with Mariah,” Damian growled.

“Wait, how did you know?” Tim asked.

“Because I’m not an idiot, but you also still have her lipstick smeared across your face, idiot,” Damian scoffed before returning his attention to Jason.

Jason gripped Damian’s hands trying to remove them, but Damian only glared at him.

“Do you still love her?” Damian asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jason began.

Damian shook his brother’s head.

“That doesn’t answer my question! Do you still love her?” Damian demanded to know.

“Of course, I do,” Jason finally admitted.

“Then get your stupid self into your car and go get your girl,” Damian said.

Jason sighed.

“You two have been through everything and you two are just too damn stubborn for your own good, but you both love each other. So go,” Damian said finally letting go of his head.

Jason stood.

“But,” Jason began to argue.

“Do you want me to punch you again?” Damian asked.

Instinctively, Jason blocked his stomach.

“No,” Jason replied.

“Then go!” Damian exclaimed.

Jason looked back at Tim.

“I agree with Damian, so don’t bother asking me for back up,” Tim said.

Jason sighed.

“Are you sure about this?” Jason asked.

“GO!” They both roared.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Jason hurried out of the batcave and towards the garage where his bike was located. He’d drive all night. His brothers were right, Damian was right, he still fucking loved her and it was about time that he just made her realize that and the two of them just needed to grow up and forgive each other.

Just his luck it began raining, but Jason pushed through. Tim had sent him her address and he raced towards Star City. He easily weaved through traffic inching closer and closer to his destination.

Outside of her apartment complex, Jason parked his bike. It was quarter to four in the morning. He knew that she would be fast asleep, but he didn’t care. He ran up the stairs to the fourth floor and then down to her apartment.

Without thinking about the neighbors or about Mariah, Jason began pounding on the door and shouting for Y/n.

“Y/n!” Jason roared.

Several long minutes went by before the door finally was yanked open. Mariah stood there in boxers and a t-shirt wielding a bat and Y/n stood behind her in her own pajamas with a giant butchers knife.

“Jason!” You exclaimed.

“Fucking Christ,” Mariah sighed lowering the bat.

“What the hell are you doing here?” You demanded to know.

Jason glanced at Mariah.

“For fuck’s sake, this couldn’t have waited until oh I don’t know after dawn?” Mariah scoffed.

“Did you know about this?” You asked your friend.

“Duh, somebody has to take care of you,” Mariah said before placing her bat back in the corner.

“Thanks,” Jason said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mariah said before walking away.

You turned back towards Jason.

“Why are you here?” You asked him.

Jason leaned against the door frame.

“So I heard you have a hot date tomorrow?” Jason asked with a smirk.

You threw your hands up.

“Are you kidding me? You came all this way to just ask me about a stupid date?” You asked.

“So, it’s a stupid date?” Jason asked.

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Seriously, Jay, why are you here? It’s been three months since we’ve talked,” You asked him.

Standing up straight, Jason shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You going on a date isn’t the real reason why I’m here,” Jason admitted.

“Oh the truth, this will be good,” You replied.

“I fucking love you Y/n,” Jason said. “And I’m here to prove it to you,”

Your quirked a brow, “Oh yeah?” You asked dryly.

Jason’s lips lifted into a half smile, “Yeah.”

Before you could call him on any more of his bullshit Jason was diving across the threshold and grasping at your face. You back peddled several feet as Jay pushed you further inside. The sound of the front door slamming shut was barely processed as you drank each other in.

Each of Jason’s deep hungry kisses felt like an attempt to tell you something. To express through physical contact all the things he didn’t trust himself enough to say.

With your back against the wall, Jay’s body nearly smothered you. The amount of body heat he threw off was something you vaguely had never noted before.

Clawing at his leather jacket you pushed its heavy weight off his shoulders before moving to quickly yank at his shirt.

Jason was all too accommodating in helping you help free him of his clothes. As your fingers worked at his pants Jason waited until they were loosely around his hips before freeing you of your shirt.

Your hands once free immediately tried to return to the task of yanking Jason’s pants down, but stopped when one of Jay’s strong hands captured them both.

As the backs of both your hands hit the wall above your head you made a sound of displeasure.

Your teeth tugged at Jason’s bottom lip as he bent slightly to pull your bottoms down until they pooled around your ankles.

Jay broke the kiss fully after a moment and looked down at you with a wicked smile. Your brows furrowed in silent question as he slowly bent to his knees.

“Jay what-” Your words died in a quick intake of air as he kissed you in another place.

Your eyes slipped closed as a shuddering breath wracked your form. Jason laughed lightly before letting his nose trail along your inner thigh his words low.

“Like I said I’m here to show you, doll.”

“Fuck.” You said breathily.

Jason continued his slow deliberate menstruations even adding his other free hand. Your knees shook as you stood before him unable to do much else than enjoy.

Your hands weakly clawed at his singular one still holding yours prone to the wall.

Jason gradually slowed his pace making you groan aloud.

“For someone who hated me a minute ago you sure sound hungry-”

Jason’s cocky words died as you yanked your arms free of his teasing hold and nudged him back with a swift nudge with your foot. Jason’s eyes lit with surprise as his butt made contact with the floor as you dropped to straddle his form.

“Shut up, Jay.” You spoke with a laugh before crashing your lips back together. Jason was quick to roll until you were back beneath him.

You glared slightly at him, “Really?”

Jason smirked, “Really, Really. Otherwise, I can’t do this.”

Jason’s last words were accompanied by his burying himself deep within you. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as Jay set a brutal pace.

Your nails racked against his back as you and he both tried to get a close as physically possible.

The tension building low in your stomach was unlike any other time. Tears stung your eyes as Jay’s hot breaths panted against the crook of your shoulder.

“Let go, baby.” Jason’s soft words were just enough to send you fully over the edge. His name tore from your throat as he continued to rock into you for several more seconds before joining you in release.

Untangling your tired limbs Jason propped himself up above you. He stared down at you for several moments making your shake your head.

“What?” You asked.

“I fucking love you.” He replied with a laugh.

You leaned up to give him a quick kiss before lying back down, “I know.”

Jason rolled his eyes before beginning to sit back on his haunches. Your hand on his chest suddenly stopped him. Jay’s chest heaved harshly this time for a different reason as his eyes watched your fingers gently trace the scars there.

“Lay with me.” Your soft request had Jay slowly lowering himself back down.

Rolling to your side you put your head against his chest, “We match now.”

“That’s a morbid as hell joke,” Jay spoke roughly.

You shrugged too tired to defend the observation. Yawning sleep latched heavily onto you as you curled deeper against him.

“I love you too Jay.”


	23. Amends

Laying with your head on his chest, his hand ran up and down your back as the two of you could calm your breathing. After several long seconds of catching your breath, you looked up at Jason.

“So just how is my cure going?” You asked.

Jason laughed.

“Of course, you ask now how things are going,” Jason said with a smile.

“It’s not like you gave me much of a choice,” You replied back.

Jason ran a hand through your hair brushing it out of your eyes.

“Your last batch was the perfect one,” Jason said.

“Really?” You asked sitting up to look down at him.

Jason nodded.

“Bruce gave it over to Lucius and with the help from Wayne Enterprises, they mass produced it. With the help from my brothers and the Justice League, we were able to save all of the kids,” Jason explained.

Your eyes lit up.

“Really? All of them?” You asked with a small smile that was slowly turning bigger.

“Oh and by the way, Jess and Em wanted me to tell you hi,” Jason added.

Your heart swelled.

“The twins made it?” You asked in disbelief.

“I made sure they were some of the first ones that we gave out the cures to,” Jason told you.

You let out a sigh of relief.

“I am so happy that those two made it,” You said.

“I know how much the deaths of Sookie and Sawyer affected you. I refused to let anyone else die,” Jason informed you.

You pressed a soft kiss to his jawline.

“Thank you,” You told him.

“Also with Wayne Enterprise’s mass producing your cure, Lucius was able to triple your supply, so if anything ever like this happens again we will be prepared,” Jason explained.

You let out a long sigh of relief.

“This is honestly the best news ever,” You admitted.

“You never saw it on the news? It made every paper headline and it was on like every news channel,” Jason asked.

You shook your head.

“I stayed away from anything that would remind me of home. I didn’t want to know what was going on in Gotham, it hurt too much,” You explained.

Jason sat up so he was looking down at you.

“That’s my fault,” Jason said.

“It’s not just your fault Jason. There’s a lot that happened that caused that feeling,” You told him.

“I know but I play a major part in that,” Jason said.

You reached up to brush some of his dark hair out of his face.

“We have to stop blaming each other,” You told him.

Jason reached down to trace your lips with his thumbs.

“I know and that’s why I’m sorry,” Jason began.

“Jay, don’t,” But he cut you off.

“No, I need you to know how fucking sorry I am. You were right this whole time, but I was to fucking stubborn to admit it. I should have told you. I shouldn’t have made my brothers lie and keep secrets from you.”

“I am so fucking sorry that I lied to you, manipulated you and kept such a huge secret from you. I hope that one day you’ll truly be able to forgive me,” Jason said.

You could clearly see the hurt on his face. You could tell how sorry he really was.

“Of course I can forgive you as long as you can forgive me,” You said

“Y/n,” Jason began, but you hushed him.

“I said a lot of hurtful things. Not only to you but to your brothers and family as well. I was just so shocked that you guys could just so easily lie to me,” You began.

“Everybody has already forgiven you,” Jason told you.

You forced a small smile. “Of course they did, but that doesn’t excuse my behavior,”

“I know and we can fix that later,” Jason said.

You nodded.

Jason dropped back down next to you and pulled you in close. The two of you both looked up as the door to Mariah’s room opened. She came out fully dressed in her scrubs, her backpack hung on her shoulder, and she held her phone out in front of her.

“Mariah,” You began.

“Save it. Since you two had no shame or respect for my virgin ears, I tortured Tim. So yeah, we heard everything last night. BUT, I don’t have time to scold either of you as unlike you two I have a job to do,” Mariah explained.

You felt yourself blush and Jason began laughing.

“Yeah, thanks Jay, I never wanted to know what my brother sounded like during sex. I’m never going to be able to forget this and I fucking hate you for it,” Tim said.

Jason chuckled and you buried your face into his chest.

“You two kiddos have fun. I’ll see you after my shift,” Mariah said before hurrying out of the apartment.

“She’s going to kill me later,” You said.

“I can’t believe she tortured Tim,” Jason said with a slight chuckle.

You shook your head. You’d have to make sure you bought her a nice gift to apologize for tormenting her through the night especially since she’s going to have work a twelve-hour shift today.

Jason leaned over you to grab his boxers.

“I’m feeling waffles,” Jason said as he got dressed.

“Of course you are,” You smiled.

Jason bent down to kiss you.

“Get dressed and help me with the bacon,” He said.

“How do you even know I have bacon?” You shouted after him.

“How un-American of you to not have bacon,” Jason yelled back.

Rolling your eyes you slipped on his t-shirt before following after him into the kitchen. You leaned against the counter and watched as Jason made himself at home looking through all of your cupboards pulling out everything he would need to make your guys’ breakfast.

Jason broke the silence first. “So now that you’re my girlfriend,”

You cocked an eyebrow.

“Wait, when did you ask me that?” You asked him.

Jason turned to stare at you.

“Well, I thought after our mind-blowing sex it would be obvious,” Jason replied.

“Christ, Jay, that’s not how that works,” You hissed.

Jason rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

“Fine, will you be my fucking girlfriend now?”

“Oh, wow, so romantic, Jason. Almost reminds me of your epic prom invite,” You shot back dryly.

Jason cringed.

“Fuck, don’t remind me and that’s not an answer,” Jason shot back.

Smirking you walked over to Jay, stood on your tip toes and kissed him.

“Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend, dickhead,” You said.

Jason laughed.

As you pulled out the bacon and your cast iron skillet, Jason’s phone began to ring. You knew Tim’s ringtone as the Red Robin restaurant theme blared to life. Jason answered the FaceTime.

“What’s up?” Jason asked.

“I cannot believe you two!” Tim exclaimed.

“What?” Jason said.

“You two were fucking each other like rabbits. Not only did you keep Mariah up all night you left me up all night. And not for anything worth it either,” Tim snarled.

Jason only cracked a smile.

“I’m sure you’ll get your chance to repay it,” Jason said.

“Not the point!” Tim shouted.

“Sorry Timmy, shouldn’t you just be happy that we’ve kissed and made up?” You asked.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to be apart of it,” Tim growled.

“You didn’t want to be apart of what?” Damian asked as he shoved his way into the call.

“Nothing!” The three of you shouted.

“Hey, Jay, you’re with Y/n,” Damian smiled.

“Yeah, but I promised you I’d fix this,” Jason said.

“Did he say sorry and mean it?” Damian asked.

“Yeah, Damian, we’re all good now,” You told him.

Damian gave you two a huge grin.

“Awesome, it’s about time,” Damian said.

“Hey, why don’t you two get around and head up here. We can hang out and then cook dinner. Tim, you can surprise Mariah,” Jason suggested.

“Yes! Please say yes, Tim!” Damian pleaded.

“Alright, alright, we’ll come up,” Tim said.

“Okay, see you guys when you get here,” You said before Jason could hang up.

“I guess we’re going to the store after breakfast,” Jason said.

The happiness you were feeling was overwhelming but in such a good way.

After breakfast, you and Jason ran down to the store and bought a cartful of supplies. By the time you got back to your apartment, Tim and Damian were just pulling up.

“Come help me, little man,” You said.

Damian hurried over to help take a few bags.

“Jesus, did you guys get enough food to feed an army?” Tim asked.

“I know how the three of you eat,” You replied.

The four of you headed upstairs. You had Tim and Jason take care of the groceries while you set Damian on mixing the ingredients for one of the desserts you had planned on making.

The four of you passed the time by working around each other to pull off such an elaborate meal. By the time, Mariah got home, the table was set with a large dinner, several desserts and Tim had run down to the flower shop to grab her a bouquet of flowers.

Mariah opened the door all ready to start complaining but froze when she saw Tim standing there holding the flowers.

“What is going on?” Mariah asked.

“Surprise,” Tim grinned and held the flowers out to her.

Mariah took the flowers, sniffed them, and then gave Tim a soft kiss.

“Thank you,” Mariah said.

“I hope you’re hungry, we’ve been busy!” Damian exclaimed.

Mariah laughed. “I’m starving, I didn’t get a break today,”

“Then let’s sit down and enjoy,” Jason said pulling out your chair for you.

As your friends filled the chairs around you, your apartment quickly filled with laughter and arguments, you couldn’t help but smile. For the first time in a very long time, you felt whole again. Jason grinned down at you and returned it with a bigger smile. You were one damn lucky girl.


	24. A Brighter Tomorrow

Jay whipped through the city. It didn’t take much on his end to convince you to come home. You gave your job a two-week notice. Tim and Jason pretty much stayed with you two for the two weeks. They helped you pack but then hired somebody to move your stuff back to Gotham. When the two weeks were up, Damian insisted on being there to bring you two home.

Tim and Mariah took Damian back to Wayne Manor. Jason had a few pit stops that he wanted to take you to before returning to Wayne Manor. The wind whipped in your face as Jason sped through the city. When he got towards the poorer part of town he slowed and then parked his bike.

“What are we doing here?” You asked him.

“I want you to see for yourself that your cure worked,” Jason told you.

Climbing off the back of his bike, you placed the helmet on the handles and then took Jason’s hand in yours. Jason leads you down the alley. You began looking behind things for the little kids.

“Miss Y/n!” A few voices shouted.

You saw a few kids come out of their hiding places. To see them all walking, with their tone back to normal, and 100% healthy you wanted to cry. You crouched down so you could pull them in for hugs.

“We’re feeling so much better!” They exclaimed

“I’m so happy,” You gushed.

You talked for several more minutes with them before Jason was pulling you away to keep moving. As more and more kids were coming out of their hiding places your heart felt like it was going explode.

As you made your way down you were keeping your eyes out for two very special girls.

“Come on,” Jason urged as he took a quick left.

Just as the two of you rounded the corner you saw two very familiar faces.

“Y/n!” The twins shouted.

You tugged Jason behind you as you rushed over to them. They threw their arms around and squeeze you tightly.

“How are you?” You asked.

“So much better!” Jess said.

“And what about you Em?” You asked.

“So good, thank you,” Em grinned.

Jason bent down next to you and started to tickle the girls. The two of you spent a good half an hour talking with the girls.

Jason and you took a good couple of hours to check in on everyone. When you felt satisfied the two of you made your way back towards Jason’s bike.

“How are you feeling?” Jason asked.

“Overwhelmed, but in a good way. I’m just so happy that I did it. That I was able to take down Joker and stop him myself,” You said.

Jason smiled at you.

“It’s because you’re a boss ass bitch,” Jason teased.

You laughed. “I played Joker’s game and beat him at it,”

“I’m so proud of you,” Jason said kissing your temple.

You took the helmet, kissed Jason, and then slid the helmet on. The two of you climbed on the back of the bike.

“Ready?” Jason asked

You wrapped your arms tightly around Jason’s waist.

“Let’s go home,” You said.

Riding back through Gotham, you enjoyed seeing the familiar scenery. You had missed this place. This was your home. It is your home and will forever be your home.

As Jason took the long driveway up to the Manor your heart raced slightly. It was nerve-wracking to be back here. Jason promised that Bruce and everyone was fine. There was no bad blood between anybody.

Walking into the Wayne Manor Dick came running down the stairs.

“I’m happy to see you,” Dick grinned.

Dick pulled you in for a hug.

“It’s about time you came home,” Dick said.

You gave him an extra squeeze before pulling away.

“I’m sorry,” You began.

Dick cut you off.

“No need for an apology, Y/n,” Dick said.

“But I was such a bitch,” You told him.

“And we were all assholes, it’s fine,” Dick reassured you.

Bruce entered the entrance way.

“There you two are,” Bruce said.

“Hey,” You two said in unison.

Bruce hugged you both.

“Come to join us out back, we’re grilling out,” Bruce said.

The four you headed towards the back of the Manor. Outside on the patio, the Justice League was here along with Selina. Selina came right over to you to pull you in a hug.

“No more running from our problems,” She said in a whisper.

You smiled. “It’s a deal,”

Damian came over and handed you a glass of lemonade.

“I made it all by myself,” He told you.

“Thanks, D, it looks great,” You said before taking a sip.

Jason went to grab himself a beer and you went over to Diana and the others to apologize. They, of course, accepted your apology and went right into normal conversations. You made your way around the patio taking your turn talking to everyone there making sure you spent time with everyone.

You leaned against Jason, your stomachs full, and the sun setting when Bruce hit his glass with a fork to gather everyone’s attention.

“To celebrate the success of Y/n’s cure and the reunion between her and Jason, I say we celebrate with a ball,” Bruce grinned.

Dick scoffed. “Jesus, another one? Don’t you ever get bored of those?”

Bruce’s face fell. Tim covered his mouth to hide his laughter, Mariah elbowed him, Damian just rolled his eyes, you looked back Jason and he just shrugged. Selina leaned forward to smack Dick up against the back of his head.

“Stop being so rude,” Selina hissed.

Dick just shrugged.

“I think a ball will be fun,” You piped up.

Bruce gave you an appreciative grin.

“Ugh, of course, you’d agree,” Tim complained.

Mariah elbowed him a little harder this time.

“Stop it or you’re going to break a rib,” Tim complained.

“He deserves every elbow,” Damian said.

The boys broke into an argument. You shook your head as you slid away from Jason to sit next to Selina.

“God, I’ve missed you guys,” You said.

Selina laughed and wrapped an arm around your shoulders to pull you in close. The rest of the night went without a hitch. You stayed until long into the night. Yours and Mariah’s place wasn’t unpacked yet so Mariah would be staying with Tim at the Manor and you’d be crashing at Jason’s place.

Late in the evening, the two of you finally made it back to Jason’s place. You were dead tired on your feet and you couldn’t wait to fall face first into bed. Jason as sweet as he is to you carried up the stairs on his back. Inside, he took you straight back into the bedroom and dropped you off. You lay there exhausted.

“Come on doll, ya gotta at least undress yourself,” Jason said.

“No I don’t wanna,” You pouted.

“Y/n,” Jason sighed.

“Why do you always gotta ruin my fun?” You asked him.

“Laying in bed in your clothes is fun to you?” Jason asked.

“Well no, but the thought of going to sleep is fun,” You replied.

Jason sighed and took a seat next to you. He pulled your shoes off and you wiggled your toes at him.

“Ha-ha, I won,” You teased.

Jason shook his head as he continued to undress you. He nipped at your shoulders once he pulled you free from your shirt. When you finally undressed, Jason tossed one of his shirts at you before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jason returned with your toothbrush. Giving in, you pulled on his shirt and then followed him into the bathroom. You finished getting ready and then ran from the bathroom and jumped into Jason’s bed.

“You’re such a child,” Jason commented.

“Like you have room to talk,” You replied.

Jason only shook his head before climbing into bed next to you.

“Are you sure you’re up for a ball?” Jason asked.

You nodded.

“Mariah, Selina, and I already have plans to meet up tomorrow to go dress shopping,” You told him.

“God you girls work fast,” Jason scoffed.

“Jay, the ball is Saturday, we don’t have much time,” You told him.

Jason held up his hands in surrender.

“My apologies,” He said.

You smiled.

Jason curled into you and pulled you in close.

“Just don’t have too much fun with the girls tomorrow,” Jason said.

“Yeah, yeah,” You told him.

Jason laughed and you smiled as you closed your eyes falling asleep in his arms.

The next day you met up with Mariah and Selina where you found the last two dresses. Mrs. White was completely thrilled to see you return.

“Another dance?” Mrs. White asked.

“Yes and this time we need three dresses,” You told her.

“I just have the dresses!” Mrs. White exclaimed before running off.

Mrs. White came back with an armful of dresses. She quickly handed out the correct dresses to each girl and then she pushed the three of you towards the dressing room. Mrs. White stood excitedly in the middle waiting for the three of you to emerge.

Selina came out with a tight black and gold dress that she looked dropped dead gorgeous in. Mrs. White clapped her hands as Selina gave her a twirl. A few more minutes passed before Mariah came out to join the others in her own blue and silver dress. Lastly, you stepped out of the dressing room wearing the tight-fitting purple dress.

“Well I think we have some winners,” Mrs. White said.

Selina started to get a little teary eyed.

“Selina, are you crying?” You asked her.

Selina nodded. “You guys just look so beautiful,”

You and Mariah went over to hug her. The three of you stood there and hugged each other. After a while, the three of you separated and then went off to the dressing rooms. You carefully peeled the dress off before stepping back into your clothes. You handed the dress off to Mrs. White for her to bag it up.

The three of you decided to buy three pairs of matching simple black pumps. Finishing up you three gathered your new purchases and packed into the car Alfred had waiting outside.

As Alfred climbed into the driver seat he cast a look at the three of you expectantly.

“I can see today’s trip was successful,” Alfred beamed.

The three of you just smiled before breaking into plans about hair and makeup. Alfred dropped Selina off at her apartment before taking the two of you back to yours. You and Mariah had already decided to meet up with the boys at your apartment to start unpacking.

Alfred bid the two of you goodbye before heading off. Carrying your bags up the stairs you and Mariah were in a fit of giggles when a sharp pain penetrated your stomach. You froze mid-step and let out a small hiss.

“You alright?” Mariah asked.

You nodded. “Yeah, just got a bit of a pain in my stomach,”

Mariah huffed. “See this is why I tell you to eat breakfast. You haven’t eaten at all today,”

You rolled your eyes as your friend went into her normal spiel about maintaining a good diet, blah, blah, but this time you had a feeling it was much more than just hunger pains, you felt a little off, but not enough to worry Jason or Mariah about it. You’d just make sure you took some medicine before you went on with your day.

Upstairs in your apartment, Jason and Tim were already there unpacking. When the two of you entered, Tim was already in Mariah’s space meeting her with a quick kiss before taking her dress from her to hang up. Jason only shook his head at his brother before coming over to you. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders just as he dipped you back to kiss you.

“Show off,” Tim scoffed.

You laughed against Jason’s mouth before he brought you back up. You refused to let him carry your dress for you he trailed behind you as you made your way down to your room. Jason had already built your bed and got your dressers situated how you wanted. You walked into your huge closet and hung up the dress.

“So I was thinking tonight why don’t we do a double date,” Jason suggested.

You whirled around so fast on your heels you almost knocked yourself over.

“Hey, steady there,” Jason said reaching out to you.

“You, king of being anti-social, wants to do a double date?” You asked in surprise.

Jason gave you a look.

“Well if you’re going to tease me about it,” Jason snarled.

You grinned. “I think that would be a great idea,”

Tim came barging into your room.

“So are we doing dinner tonight, or what?” Tim asked.

Mariah came rushing in behind him.

“Sorry for his fucking rude manners,” Mariah scowled.

You laughed. “No worries, I’m used to it,”

She rolled her eyes. “You could have at least given them time to talk,”

“I know my brother he’s straight to the point,” Tim said.

Jason narrowed his eyes at his brother.

You butted in before Jason could start beating up Tim.

“I think that will be fun, but let’s get some unpacking done,” You said.

The four of you broke apart. Working together, the four of you tackled the living room and the kitchen. The two groups separated and went into your own bedrooms. Jason worked in your bathroom while you started working on your closet.

You lost track of time in your closet trying to get everything organized the way you liked it. When a shadow fell over you-you looked over your shoulder to see Jason standing in your closet leaning against the doorframe.

“You ready for a bite to eat?” Jason asked.

“Is it dinner time already?” You asked.

“It’s pushing 7,” Jason replied.

“Well shit,” You sighed.

“Come on! Daddy wants some pizza!” Tim exclaimed.

“Don’t ever call yourself daddy ever again,” Mariah said.

“Agreed,” You and Jason said together.

“But,” Tim started.

“Dude, you have no room for argument, nobody wants to call you daddy especially hear yourself call yourself daddy,” Jason replied.

“You guys never let me have anything,” Tim pouted.

“Yeah, you’re welcome for that,” Mariah said.

“Anyways, where are we going to dinner?” Jason asked.

You and Mariah wanted to hit the little cafe not far from your apartment building. You all decided to walk since the night was warm with a little breeze. As usual, Jason and Tim broke out into an argument as you all walked down to the cafe. Mariah sighed as she hooked arms with you.

The rest of the night went was full of good food, laughter, and new memories. This was how life was supposed to be. You were supposed to be by Jason’s side this whole time. The two of you were meant to be together. You were meant to be this amazing team to help keep Gotham saved.

Having Tim and Mariah together only made your happier. Seeing your best friends together and happy was so fulfilling. Leaning into Jason you took a look around the small table seeing the smiles on their faces you let out a small sigh of content. Life was finally starting to feel like it was finally back on track.

“I love you,” You whispered.

Jason smiled, kissed you softly, and then returned to his argument with Tim and Mariah.

Saturday arrived in no time. Everyone showed up at the Wayne Manor to get ready. The girls were in one room and the boys were shoved in another. You were already dressed and had your makeup, you were sitting in the chair getting the final touches on your hair.

“Well, how do I look?” Mariah asked coming out of the bathroom.

“Gorgeous,” You smiled.

“Tim is gonna drop dead,” Selina teased.

Mariah beamed up at her.

After everyone was finally dressed and ready, Selina went to go and get the boys. Dick entered first. He whistled and wiggled his eyebrows at everyone. Babs went over to him and flicked him on the nose.

“Chill dude,” Babs said.

“I can’t help that you all are drop dead gorgeous,” Dick said as he held out his arm towards her.

Babs rolled her eyes before hook her arm with his. Damian and Jon came running in. They ran over to you and Mariah.

“You guys look great!” You exclaimed as you knelt down to straighten his tie.

“Thanks, you look pretty,” Damian said.

“Holy shit,” A voice said from the doorway.

Tim stood there with his mouth wide open. Jon stepped off to the side.

Mariah blushed.

“You look fucking stunning,” Tim said.

“Thanks, you look really handsome yourself,” Mariah said.

Tim came over to take Mariah’s hand. Damian and Jon raced out when Dick and Connor started yelling for them. Selina winked at you as she ushered Tim and Mariah out. Jason came around the corner and he started to shake his head.

“You know I don’t think I’ll ever stop being blown away by you and your beauty,” Jason said.

“Smooth,” You teased.

Jason leaned in and kissed you softly.

“Are you ready to dance the night away?” Jason asked.

You nodded.

“As long as you keep me away from all of those boring old rich people,” You said.

Jason threw back his head and laughed.

“I promise,” Jason said before lacing his hand with yours.

Jason lead you downstairs and towards the ballroom. You could already hear the hundreds of voices echoing through the large manor. Inside the massively large ballroom, you and Jason were immediately swept up into a conversation after conversation.

The two of you were pulled in opposite directions. Dick saved you once and kept you out on the dance floor before being pulled away again. After a couple of hours, Selina saved you and she was a blessing because when anyone tried to take you away from her she politely declined for you.

“I appreciate you,” You told her.

Selina laughed. “I know how overwhelming those old coots can be,”

“Have you seen Jason lately? I have something that I need to tell him,” You said.

“Speak of the devil,” Selina said.

You looked up as Jason walked through the mass of people. You instinctively threw out your hand towards him. Without stopping, he grabbed your hand and gently pulled you away from Selina. Your hands locked together as he pulled you into the middle of the dance room.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Jason said as he pulled you against him.

“Me too,” You smiled.

“I have something to tell you,” You said in unison.

Jason laughed.

“You go first,” Jason said.

“No, you can go first,” You replied.

As the two of you argued about who could go first, you didn’t notice the crowd forming around the two of you.

“Fine, I’ll go,” You two said only to break out into a fit of laughter.

You were bursting at the seam you just needed to tell him.

“Will you marry me?”

“I’m pregnant,”

The crowd fell silent. Your eyes widened as Jason’s mouth fell open.

“I’M GETTING A SISTER!” Damian shouted.

Bruce turned towards Selina.

“I’m going to be a grandpa,” He said in awe.

You and Jason stood there in complete shock, a ring box in his hand and your hand on your stomach. Your friends and family behind you erupted into cheers and smiles as they celebrated the news.


	25. Epilogue

The past nine months had been a crazy whirlwind for you and everyone. Mariah and Tim decided to take over Jason’s apartment and have Jason move in with you so the two of you could have room for the little one that was on the way.

Jason had been nothing, but supportive and excited ever since you delivered the news about him being a father. And of course, you accepted his proposal. Your friends and family couldn’t be happier for the two of you.

It felt as if your pregnancy just flew by. Selina and Mariah threw an over the top baby shower where you and Jason got more than what you asked for. The two of you threw a gender reveal party with just your close friends and family.

Jason pampered you. Treated you like a queen and sometimes like you were the most fragile thing on earth, but secretly you loved it. Together, you painted the nursery and got it all set up for your little on.

Dick, Tim, and Damian were so stoked about becoming an uncle. And Bruce couldn’t go a day without talking about his future grandbaby and all of the things he wanted to do. Bruce couldn’t decide if he wanted to be called grandpa, gramps, or papa. Of course the boys ribbed him about that, but you enjoyed seeing him so excited for something.

Every night, Jason would talk to the baby. He would tell him stories about his childhood, the adventures the two of you went on with his brothers, and all of the promises he already had in place for your baby.

Jason took it upon himself to read every baby book he could get his hands on. All of your friends and family had ideas and suggestions for baby names, but when you and Jason found out the gender the two of you knew the right name for your baby, but you were going to keep it a secret until the baby arrived.

As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months you were growing more and more anxious to meet your baby. Just the thought of having this little thing that’s going to look like you and Jason was so exciting. To know that you and Jason were in this together and were starting a future together was all that you could ask for.

The time had finally come. Jason was in the living room playing video games with Damian. The youngest Wayne had started to spend a lot more time at your place as your due date got closer. He insisted on not missing this amazing moment.

Walking out of your bedroom, you were pulling on your sweater.

“Jay,” You said calmly. 

“Hmm,” Jason hummed as he looked up at you.

“It’s time,” You told him.

Damian froze.

“Time for what?” Jason asked.

“Is the baby coming?” Damian screeched.

Jason dropped the remote and scrambled to his feet.

“It’s time, my water broke,” You said.

“Holy shit,” Jason gasped as he started to run all over looking for things.

Damian skipped over to you and placed a hand on your stomach.

“I can feel the baby,” Damian said.

“Where’s my phone?” Jason shouted.

“In your back pocket,” Damian answered as he grabbed your hospital bag.

“What about my car keys?” Jason asked.

You chuckled. “On the counter by the toaster,”

Jason went running past the two of you. Damian shook his head and helped you over to the door. Jason came stumbling out of the room trying to pull on his shoes.

“The hospital bag,” Jason began.

“I already have it, let’s go,” Damian said.

Jason and Damian helped you down the steps. When you reached the bottom Jason left Damian with you as he went sprinting for his car. You leaned against the building and Damian held your hand.

“Does it hurt?” Damian asked.

“A little bit,” You answered truthfully.

Jason came flying down the road and pulled up in front of you. Damian helped you over to the car. When the two of you were barely in the car and buckled up, Jason pulled away from the curb and began speeding through town. Gotham Hospital was being rebuilt, but they had set up a smaller hospital not too far from where the new one was being built.

“What about Adam?” Damian suggested.

“No,” You and Jason together.

“Miles?” Damian said.

“No,” Jason growled as he cut somebody off.

“Damian Jr,” Damian said with a huge smile.

“We are not naming the baby Damian Jr,” You said calmly.

“Why not? It’s such a strong name,” Damian asked.

“No!” You and Jason shouted together.

Damian sat back with a huff. “You guys never let me have anything,”

You rolled your eyes as you took out your phone and sent out a group text to let everyone know that you were on the way to the hospital. Everyone pretty much replied right away that they would meet you guys there.

Damian under his breath was still arguing points on why Damian Jr was the right choice, but you and Jason just ignored his arguments and concentrated on getting to the hospital.

Labor was agonizing, you pretty much had kicked everyone out besides Jason. You gripped his hand tightly as another contraction moved its way through.

“Doll, you’re crushing my hand,” Jason complained.

You only squeezed harder.

“Come on doll, that’s my trigger hand,” Jason whined.

“Jay, I swear to God, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to shoot you with your own damn gun,” You hissed out.

“Doll chill,” Jason said and the nurse next to him sucked in a breath.

“YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN, ASSHOLE!” You screamed through a contraction.

Jason’s face fell.

“Uh, I love you,” He whispered.

“Nice save,” The nurse said with a soft chuckle.

Out in the waiting room, empty chairs were filled with your friends and family. Bruce paced back and forth. He kept asking how long this could take and Selina kept having to remind him it could take a long time to deliver a baby. Tim, Dick, Damian, and Mariah were taking bets on fast Y/n would go through labor.

Finally the doors swung open and Jason stepped out. He was still dressed in his hospital gowns, but he was smiling ear to ear. He went straight to his dad.

“Are you ready to meet your grandson?” Jason asked.

Tears were already welling up in Bruce’s eyes.

“Yeah, I am,” He choked through the sobs.

“Then follow me,” Jason said.

Everyone trailed behind Jason and Bruce as they walked down the long hallway. Your room was on the very end. Quietly as they could everyone crept in and surrounded the bed. Jason took a seat next to you. You pulled down the blanket so everyone could see the baby.

“Oh my, he’s precious,” Selina cooed.

Dick clapped his dad on the back.

“You’re a grandpa!” Dick exclaimed a little too cheerily.

“And I’m going to have one less son if you don’t shut up,” Bruce hissed.

He may be excited to be a grandpa, but his sons have been ragging on him about being old and he wasn’t handling that too well.

“What’s wrong with being a grandpa? Is it because you couldn’t adopt this one?” Tim asked.

Mariah pinched his side to silence him.

“I’m too young for this,” Bruce sighed.

“Tell that to your gray hairs,” Dick pointed out.

“Alright boys, leave your father be,” Selina spoke.

“Sorry Selina,” The two apologized.

Selina pushed Bruce closer to your side of the bed. Jason helped transfer his son into his father’s arms.

“Thomas Kane Todd, this is your grandpa,” Jason said.

Bruce looked at his son, tears were threatening to fall.

“You named him after my parents?” Bruce asked.

Jason leaned against you.

“Without them, I wouldn’t have you, and without you I never would have met Y/n,” Jason said softly.

There wasn’t a single dry eye in the room. Selina curled in next to Bruce and they looked down at the beginning of the new generation. Selina wiped away his tears and kissed his temple. The future was literally in his arms and it never looked so good or worth it ever. Life was simply blissful and amazing.


End file.
